Just Laugh It Off
by easyl0ve
Summary: This is a love story about a girl who falls for the wrong man, a mad man, and in doing so she turns into the woman she never knew she could be. It is rated M for potential violence and sexual content. I only own my original character, the rest of course belongs to DC comics and the movie franchise.
1. The Drenched Stranger

**EDITED: Hello, I am going back and editing my work, so I would appreciate any feedback you have to offer. I hope you enjoy the story, and thank you for reading!**

1: The Drenched Stranger

"So what are up to this weekend, Rose?"

"Just relaxing," I smiled back at my boss, a woman of grand stature who has always been nice to me. "What about you, anything big going on?"

"You mean besides putting this case together for trial? I have a charity ball to go to, the Wayne foundation is throwing it, you are more than welcome to come too if you want?"

"Oh no, I will be fine kicking back watching TV."

"A beautiful young girl like yourself? What's keeping you from going out for nights on the town?"

"I will soon, I promise." I laughed. She walked back into her office chuckling to herself.

My walk home from work was strange, the clouds appeared much more menacing than they normally do, even in this city. The streets are calmer than they were a year ago, before Harvey Dent was killed, and thanks to the Batman. Even in this part of town it was reasonably safe. I walked up to my front door. My apartment isn't much, and they only reason I can afford it is because of its proximity to Arkham Asylum; the facility was located just across the river that ran several feet behind my back fence. I have tried to make it as charming as I can, with a few potted flowers by the front door, and I have repainted the whole place bright happy colors thanks to my lenient landlord. The kitchen area was a sky blue, the living area was sunshine yellow, the bathroom I ended up going with the same blue as the kitchen, and my bedroom was a deep purple. There is a small bookshelf filled with books besides a small fireplace. A comfy armchair with a reading lamp sat adjacent to the shelf. Above the fireplace there was a medium television, and a cabinet to the side with the cable box and DVD player. Directly in front of the television is a large auburn couch and a coffee table. My bedroom is very basic; a queen sized bed with a nightstand and a dresser, along with a nook in the corner with a desk that I use as a workspace. I have a small dining table in the kitchen that comfortably fits two, even if no one is ever around for dinner. The main reason I bought my apartment is that I have a back yard. It isn't much more than a square of grass, but it's more than most people get in this city. I share the place with my cat, my main source of companionship. The only other people I see, besides at work, is my family. Every other Sunday I visit my parents house up town, they are always glad to see me and I am always glad to see them, one day I will be able to afford a place closer to them, but for now I will grind. Work and school and work and school. They offered to help me out financially, but I wanted to do it myself. My dad told me when I refused his help he wasn't surprised. "If anyone can make it out there on their own its you," he told me the day I moved out. I had a younger sister who went out of state for college, she only came home once since she went away, and she was busy enjoying her life far away from the problems of Gotham. I turned the key and entered.

My cat greets me with a loud meow as I walk in the door, "Hello my sweet Kitty, I have missed you all day." We sat for a few minutes as I scratched her forehead and rubbed her tummy. "I got to take a shower, you behave and when I am done we will pop in a movie." I plopped her down on the couch next to me and headed to my shower. I always looked forward to a hot shower after a long week at work, there was something about the almost searing water that just burned away the stresses. I stood under the water for a while and let my thoughts wander. I was genuinely happy for the first time since… I can't think about that. I was happy, I only had one more semester of college and then I would be off trying to get a job that paid better than my secretarial position. There was so much I could do with an English degree. Maybe I would teach, or write. I would love to become a writer. I had so little happen in my life though, not enough experiences to provide good stories. Maybe I would become a reporter or something along those lines. Loads of possibilities waiting for me after summer and then the semester. I shampooed and then cleaned my skin. Then I stood for a while longer just letting the water wash over me. I wanted my life to be a little more exciting than it was now, graduation would help. I dried off glancing in the mirror for a moment, surveying my body. Since I stopped taking the cabs and started walking to work and watching what I ate I had lost a good twenty pounds. My abs were beginning to show under my skin, and I no longer had the cellulite on my legs. It had been hard, but it had been worth it. I brushed through my long blonde hair and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top and curled up on the couch with Kitty. I must have dozed off before I even turned on the TV because I was woken up by a thud.

I stood up immediately and looked at the source of the noise. My window was forced open and a lanky figure in an orange jumpsuit clumsily falling into my apartment. He stood up. My first impressions were that this man was tall; the sogginess of his jumpsuit hugged it tightly against his form showing me that, although clearly an escaped prisoner, he was very fit and very attractive.

"Hello," was all I could say when our eyes finally met, partially because I was so startled, and in part because he was strangely handsome regardless of his facial scars. He too seemed startled, but his response was to descend into a cackle of a laugh. I realized then exactly who he was, the Joker, the stuff of nightmares, a mad man on all accounts, a complete psychopath. I was faced with a weird situation, how do you treat the most dangerous man in Gotham? Here he was, handcuffs still in place, drenched from the swim across the channel, a man who has hurt so many, but still survived and managed to escape the most highly guarded facility in all of Gotham. There was only one way that I could ever approach this.


	2. A Welcomed Houseguest

**EDITED: Happy reading!**

2: A Welcomed Houseguest

"I was just about to start dinner, would you like to join me?" I spoke so quietly I wasn't sure he had even heard me.

He looked completely confused for just one moment, and then he let out his laugh once more. "Don't you know who I am?" There was a part of me frightened by his voice, but I had always assumed that all frightening men had frightening voices. Why should this one be any different?

"Yes," I said, this time speaking a bit louder, with a smile trying to keep my composure as best as I could, "You're just in time for dinner. Here, let me help you with those." I moved towards him to examine his cuffs. I looked them over for a second or two and I could feel his eyes on me. Once I figured out I could pick them I ran into my room and grabbed a bobby pin. When I came back he hadn't moved an inch, he had just tilted his head. "Here we go," I wiggled the pin and with a click they were off, the second they hit the ground his hands were around my neck. It had been so long since someone had actually touched me, let alone a man. His hands were surprisingly warm against my skin; it almost felt nice to have them on my neck. I suppose I should have begun pleading for my life then, but my mouth had another idea. Before he could say or do anything else I interjected, "I think I have some men's clothes somewhere, as much as orange is your color you are probably uncomfortable in that," my voice wasn't as rattled as I had expected it to be, the only hint of weakness was the bit of nervous laughter under the last few words. We stood for a moment before he released his hands, bursting into feverish laughter.

"Aren't you going to treat me like everyone treats a freak, with all the pathetic screaming and running away?" He smiled his twisted smile.

"When a handsome man falls into my apartment I count it as a blessing, " I smiled back, internally wondering how the hell my mouth kept saying these things while my brain was too anxious to properly function, "and as for the freak thing, everyone is a bit of a freak if you ask me." He again looked confused for a moment, and then fell into his manic laughter once more. It felt like I was back all those years ago with my sister, the day she just laughed and laughed at me.

Before he could stop I went to my room and searched for something for him to change into, all I could find are a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt, it would have to do for now. When I returned he was sitting in the armchair still giggling to himself. "I know you're partial to hand made suits, but I hope that these work for now," I handed them to him hoping he didn't notice my hands were beginning to shake, "You can use the bathroom, it's right there. What do you feel like for dinner?"

More laughter, "What's your angle, little girl?" Really? I was twenty-three years old, I was obviously not a little girl.

"Well, I am not the one who has been locked up for a year. I imagine you want your first meal out of the madhouse to be a good one?" I tried to brush off his insult, but I could tell he caught the annoyance in my face.

"Surprise me," he laughed loudly, "Lets just say, if I don't like it, it will be on your head," and he sloshed into the bathroom.

I tried to think of what I would want if I had to eat institution food for months, and all I could think was pancakes. I could hear the shower running. Warm buttery pancakes, that's what I'll make. I quickly mixed the batter and began pouring them onto the griddle. I pulled out some whipped butter from the fridge, along with maple syrup and some blueberries I bought the other day. I tried to take deep breaths to calm myself down, to get the shaking to cease, and it was slowly working. I put the kettle on and pulled out some jasmine and chamomile tea, that should calm the nerves. I heard the water shut off. Deep breath in and out, placing a plate on either side of the table. A few moments later he emerged from the bathroom and when I saw him my heart fluttered a bit, he looked so handsome compared to what the news portrayed him as. I pushed the thought away, "I made pancakes."

He didn't say anything as he sat down and began to eat, I joined him and poured both of us tea when it was ready. Watching him eat was interesting. He just went at his food like a hungry animal; the only time I had eaten like that was when I had a serious case of the munchies back when I smoked. When he finished he smiled, only it wasn't his twisted smile like before. I spoke before I thought and this time it wasn't a saving grace, "You have a really nice smile," that set him off. He had one hand around my neck and the butter knife in my mouth.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE FUNNY DO YOU?"

"No, I just…." My voice sounded pathetic.

"You clothe me and feed me just to tell me I'm ugly!" How could he ever think he was ugly?

"No, I forgot, I'm sorry. I just was complimenting you, I didn't think." Whatever cool façade I had up to that point began to crumble ever so slightly. He withdrew the knife, but remained holding my throat looking me over carefully.

"I can't tell if you're lying," he laughed abruptly releasing his grip. "But you make a good meal."

"Really? So I live?"

"For now. I hope you don't mind, I am kind of heh 'in-between' lodging situations, so I will be staying here tonight." No one had ever stayed over before, what would I do?

"Stay as long as you like, they are probably looking for you." There I go again, inviting him to stay, a killer to stay in my home with my cat and me. He got up and sat on the couch and turned on the TV, just as I expected the news was declaring an all out manhunt for the man sitting only feet away. He laughed and then turned it off. I sat down beside him, "so how did you escape?"

"Swam," he said and then let out a long cackle. I laughed too. "Why weren't you scared? A young blonde living alone in such a bad part of town, shouldn't you be scared?"

How could he not tell that I was scared, maybe not as scared as I should have been, but I was still scared? "I was shocked at first when you came in through the window, but, well you're probably going to find this funny, " I paused, "There's this saying, 'You are the universe experiencing itself.' I try to live by it." He laughed for a good minute. "I just, when I heard the stuff on the news last year, your views didn't seem that different from mine. Well, there were a few differences, big differences, but I don't know. I am sure there is a reason for it."

"So you think, that WE have something in common?" He laughed more. Even with his crazed expression he looked handsome. What was I thinking? This guy was a killer. This guy killed for fun, don't think of him as handsome.

"And you think that we should all burn just for the fun of it." I said, but I was surprisingly smiling. "Can't be any more outlandish than that."

He just sat there laughing. "Well, if there are people like me who think that no one should have to burn, it just makes sense. We are not that different." It was true, all or none are so much more similar than people tend to think, at least to me. I felt my eyes grow heavy. It was time to address the problem at hand. "You can take the bed if you want, you are the guest after all."

"You can join me," he laughed. "Or are you too scared?"

"That is very kind of you, just no funny business without my permission or you might just wish you climbed into someone else's window." He cocked his head, totally surprised by what I had just said. Hell, I was totally surprised at what I had said. For a mad man who predicted people's reactions so well, he certainly was at a loss when it came to me. After processing what I said he nodded. And with that we headed off to bed where we lay as distant from each other as the bed allowed. I couldn't help but think that he was the first man, let alone person to share my bed with me. I listened to his breathing for a while and its steady pace eventually put me to sleep.


	3. An Easy Escape

**EDITED: Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading! It's a pleasure to write for you.**

3: An Easy Escape

I was surprised by two things when I woke up, the first being that I was still alive and the second being that at some point during the night I rolled over and rested my head on the chest of with the monster next to me. The mesmerizing monster, the handsome monster, the man that could kill me at any second. The affectionate action was by no means reciprocated though, as he was lying there in a rigid position, hands at his sides, flat on his back, there was no way he was comfortable like that. I took a few moments there, secretly. I noted his scent and his rhythmic heartbeats. He was human; there was definitely a heart in there, pounding away. I had this urge for a place in myself I hadn't yet come to know, I wanted to stay there until he pried me off of him, but I pushed it away into the depths of my subconscious and sat up. "I'm sorry, I was asleep, I didn't know," I lied. I had not been happier about anything I had done while asleep in my life, there was no way I could ever be sorry about it. My life was on the line though; I had to play it right. It was quiet for a moment, I was glad. Maybe he was still asleep.

"Don't do it again," Crap, he was awake.

"I wont." I tried to smile to hide my genuine fear that this might have been the straw that broke the camel's back. "How about I make us some breakfast before I run errands?" US, like we are old friends at a sleepover, or lovers after a romp. How was I keeping it together? Must have been the adrenaline.

"You think I am going to let you run off and tell the world where I am?" He laughed. "I don't think so." He turned so menacing in that moment, as he rose from the bed, all the handsomeness in the world couldn't have made him less scary, but it sure did make my mind stray for a moment, only to be called back by my the rational half of brain.

"I imagine you'll want some new clothes," I blurted out, good old brain, never lets me down, "and I need to do the grocery shopping." Finally, my cat made an appearance meowing and jumping on the bed, then walking over to the Joker and rubbing against his arm. I was surprised to see she liked him; she never just walked up to a stranger like that.

"Get this thing away from me NOW!" He spoke sternly, his anger wasn't letting up. Kitty jumped and scurried over to me.

I scooped her up, worried that he might take out his rage on my best friend, "She just likes you is all," I got up and walked to the kitchen. After making two omelets I yelled out, "BREAKFAST IS READY." Only to find he was already sitting at the table.

"No need to yell," he cackled. We ate in silence, except the occasional meow from my cat. Then he finally spoke, "I guess I am traveling a little light," he fell into manic laughter. I didn't really find what he said that funny, maybe humorous enough for a small chuckle, but not an all out laughing fit.

"No worries, there's a shop right around the corner, I can be back in less than an hour." He eyed me for a minute, as if he could read on my face whether or not I was lying, and I guess he figured I wasn't because he gave a curt nod and picked up his plate. It was an odd site, him cleaning his dish. I don't know exactly why, but I was utterly perplexed by it. So, I did the best thing I could do when faced with the confusing behavior of a hazardous man and that would be leaving the room. I went and got ready for the day.

Deciding what to wear was strangely difficult; do I try to look good, or should I not care, or what? I rationalized, attractive although horrifying man in my apartment today; I should try to look my best. I put on a moderately skimpy white sundress that barely covered my bottom and let my hair fall with its natural waves. I slipped on some shoes, grabbed my purse and was ready to go. When I entered the living room, he was facing the TV just sitting. The TV wasn't on; he was just staring at the blank screen. "Here let me turn that on for you," I turned it on and there his face was on the news, I flicked to a different channel, but that was on every station. City wide panic over one man, "You know how to cause a stir don't you," I laughed. He let out a big laugh as well, it made a bit on edge. "Here," I opened the cabinet that held my extensive DVD collection, "There should be something worth watching in here," I pulled out my copies of The Evil Dead, The Evil Dead 2, and Army of Darkness. "These are my favorite, you should check 'em out. I'll leave my cell phone number on the counter if you need me, alright?"

He tilted his head in confusion. "You're really not going to turn me in?"

"Wasn't planning on it," I smiled. To be truthful, save the angry outbursts and general insanity he wasn't that bad to have around. It had been the most interesting day of my life really, plus I was always one for a bad boy, even if that meant I was a bit off emotionally. Hopeless case, likely to never change, insane, and not to mention violent? Sounds like my kind of man. I left the house, locking the door behind me, and walked off to the market, trying to think of what to get a man who had nothing in the world except an asylum jumpsuit, pair of handcuffs, and a thirst for chaos.


	4. Something Seeps In

**EDITED: Enjoy the story! Feedback is always welcomed!**

4: Something Seeps In

A man on the run needs clothes. He needs toothpaste and a toothbrush for that matter. Deodorant, shampoo, body wash, underwear. Oh God, what kind of underwear do I get for him. A three pack of each should do it. The price was adding up quickly, but I had some extra cash put away for a rainy day, and figuratively today is the rainiest day I have ever had. I grabbed the necessary groceries and even a few random things I wondered if he would like. I was walking by the small fabric selection they have on the way to checkout, and it caught my eye. Dark purple velvet, dark purple corduroy. I looked over everything I had gotten for my unexpected guest. This was what I was missing, "He likes hand made suits," I said to myself as I grabbed the fabric. I am no master sewer or designer, but I did have a sewing machine, and I could probably make something semi-decent given enough time. I even looked for face paint before heading to the register; no luck though they only had it during Halloween. I was almost at the checkout stand when I saw something I knew he would like, but I wasn't sure it was a good idea to actually get them for him. I stood and looked at them for a while, examining each one. Against my better judgment I bought a few, the man at the checkout stand didn't say a word about them. I assumed it was because a girl like me needs protection in this part of town, especially with a madman on the loose, but from his half-hearted "Have a good day," I got the distinct feeling that all he cared about was his shift being over.

I made it back to my apartment in just under an hour. My guest hadn't moved from where I left him, "I got you a few things, even some surprises," he looked over and I smiled at him. I glanced at the TV; he was in fact watching The Evil Dead. I felt a minor wave of accomplishment wash over me.

He turned frantic at my words, clapping his hands together, "Oh good, I just love surprises?" That was sarcasm, that was definitely sarcasm. Here I was doing nice things like not turning him in and he repaid me with sarcasm. He motioned for me to come show him. "What is it?" His voice had an ominous edge to it. Right, he could kill me any time he wanted to.

I showed him the fabric first, "I was going to try to make you a suit? I hope that's all right. I mean, it will take me a while, but I can do it." His manic expression had left his face, and now his face showed a cross between surprise and confusion. That only lasted for a second though, then the wall was back up. "But, that's not it," I smiled at him again, "I got you these." I pulled out an assortment of knives. Knives that could kill me. Knives that probably would kill me. At least I got to pick them out. Lord forbid I would be killed with a regular kitchen knife. "I remember reading in the paper that you were a knife man, and when I saw them I thought you might like them." I smiled again, and he broke his vicious veneer with an atrocious laugh that seemed to last forever.

"You bought me knives," he began to roll around. He kept repeating the phrase as he rolled around on the couch some more, laughing like a lunatic. "You really are dumber than you look," he had stood up.

"Why?" Just be cool, Rose. What's the worst that could happen? That would be death. But at least it would be by nice knives, that was almost comforting.

"You bought me knives." More laughter.

"I was trying to be nice. Do you not want them?" Good, turn the conversation back to him.

"No, I want them. I haven't gotten to play for too long."

"You really shouldn't play with knives you know. Here," I handed to bag full of his things over, knives and all. I figured that they were wrapped up in plastic, if he was going to try to use them I would have a few seconds to run. Hopefully I could make it to my front door. He looked into the bag, and looked confused for a split second, then up went the mask.

"Well now I really have no need to keep you alive," He chuckled.

"Well, yeah if you want me to make you a new suit." Good thinking brain. That would buy me some time right? He just nodded. "Am I really that bad to be around?" I asked but he didn't answer, he just went to the bathroom and eventually I heard the shower running. I know that I haven't had a bunch of social experience since… That wasn't the point. I was being kind to this man, and I will be damned if I don't treat him the best he has ever been treated. Wouldn't take much though, from what I had heard on the news.

I grabbed Kitty and began petting her, wondering why I would buy an evil man knives, why I didn't call the cops? I had a chance to, but it hadn't really crossed my mind. But why treat him well? I knew why, because if I was in his shoes I would hope someone would do the same for me. It would be a long shot to think that anyone would actually be that accepting, but I liked standing out. Not to mention he was the most fun I have had in years, if fun was the right word. More like excitement, or heart-stopping fear. The water turned off and he came out from the steam, "Where do I put my things?" I turned and looked at him, a look of shock on my face. He was staying? Why? I would have to find out later.

"Here, I have some extra drawers I am not using." I led him to the bedroom and showed him where he could put his things. We would be sharing my dresser, I was letting a killer use one of my drawers. "So you're staying then?" The second I said it I felt in the pit of my stomach one thing, I had hoped he would stay. I wanted him to. I didn't want this wild ride to end yet.

"The bat will be out looking for me," he laughed, "So it is best that I lay low for a while, anyways I am not going to go out dressed like this." He was right, he didn't look intimidating at all in his new clothes, at least not as much as he did on the news. Not as much as he did a year ago.

"Thank you," the words escaped my mouth before I knew what I was saying.

He let out another laugh, "Now why would you be thanking me?"

"Well, not killing me for one..."

"Not killing you yet," he emphasized yet, like it could be any moment that his mind would change.

"Exactly, and well, you aren't exactly bad company," I let out a nervous laugh and then turned away from him, beginning to leave my bedroom. I whispered under my breath, "and not bad to look at either." There I go, letting words fly from my mouth. Forgetting all about my filter.

He let out a laugh. "You better get to work, suits don't make themselves, you know." He walked past me and whispered, "And I heard that last bit." I then turned red as a tomato and went to get my sewing supplies.

It had been two weeks since he plopped into my window. Two weeks of awkward nights' rest next to a monster. I never slipped up in the middle of the night and unconsciously rolled over to his side of the bed. Not since that first night. In those weeks there was a lot of sewing and a lot of stress at the office. I had two secrets, and they were both big. The first I have shared with the Joker for two weeks; he was currently hiding out in my modest apartment while the manhunt for him was in full force throughout Gotham. That one is enough to make anyone get an ulcer. The second no one knew, I hadn't even fully known until just this morning when I realized the suit would be done that night. I might have actually loved this man. We hadn't exactly bonded all that much over the weeks. I had made nightly meals where he would clean his dish. I had slaved over his suit, making sure it was as close to perfect as I could manage. I had slept beside him, the rigid figure constant in the darkness of my room. We hadn't spoken a whole lot over the time either, except the occasional death threat or joke. Sometimes during my sewing I would hear him talking to himself, but I never could make out just what he was saying. Kitty was even intrigued by him; the first few times she had tried to sit by him he pushed her away or picked her up and tossed her. She kept her distance now, but the majority of her fluffy days were spent sitting a safe distance from him just watching. I shared her interest in him. It was actually nice having him around, the house needed testosterone. I wondered why I had grown to love him. He was good looking, he was funny when he wanted to be, he was flawed and sinister, with an almost unnoticeable speck of sadness, and I just couldn't keep myself from loving him. A part of me that I had assumed died over five years ago had resurfaced. I would often dream of kissing him and touching him. The main appeal was that he would never love me. He would never see me that way, so it was safe. I was boring and plain and he was the goddamn Joker. The world would crumble at his feet, while the only thing that crumbled at mine was the bits of chips that I hastily ate between sewing and sleeping. Soon he would be out on the streets, living his amazing life, and I would be alone again, or dead.

"What's been eating you, little lady?" My boss looked concerned.

"Oh, you know, guy troubles." I sighed. I figured I could talk to her about it if I was vague enough. That's how desperate I was for advice. I had almost discussed it with my parents last Sunday, but I knew they would just freak out that I was 'seeing' someone.

"Guy? What guy? This is the first I have heard about a guy!"

"It's a long story, Camilla, but I think I kind I might actually love him a bit."

"Non-committal much?" She laughed.

"Its just we aren't exactly dating, we just kind of hang out, and I know he doesn't think that way."

"How did that happen? Where did you meet him?" Two questions I couldn't answer truthfully.

"Oh you know, he just kind of fell into my life. You know how these things go," I paused "And the next thing I knew I was falling for him, but I might not see him for a while after tonight."

"Well, then tell him!" She sat in the chair across my desk. "Just get it off your chest, so you can stop feeling so bad. It isn't worth it to keep it from him if you are miserable every day."

She would probably be singing a different tune if she knew I was talking about the infamous Joker. "You think so?"

"Look, its Friday night. Make him your famous hand-made pizza and breadsticks and make it up all romantic. He will get the picture, then tell him."

"You think that could work?"

"I have eaten that pizza two days old. If the way to a man's heart is really through his stomach, then he will be proposing to you by dessert." We laughed for a bit before she disappeared into her office.

At the end of the day I walked home, going over everything I would have to do when I got home. How to do my hair, what to wear, the meal, what we should drink. I passed by a street vendor and picked up a small bouquet to use as a centerpiece. I would put out candles: that would set the mood.


	5. The Nervous Nellie

**EDITED!** **Hope you like the changes!**

5: The Nervous Nellie

I don't think he noticed my nerves when I got home, but Kitty sure did. She was constantly at my feet, meowing, and I was sure that it wasn't helping calm me down at all. I went straight to work on the food. After I finished the pizza dough and left it to set I looked over at him. He was sitting on the armchair reading one of the books I got for him last week. I was glad that we never really greeted each other when I got home, or I would have be given away too quickly. He would have seen the jerkiness in all my motions, the quickness of my breaths. He would have known immediately that something was rotten in the state of Gotham. I finished all of the prep work for the meal, although it took me a little longer than normal. This was most likely my last supper; everything needed to be perfect. I would be damned if I went down after a sub-par meal. When tonight was over I would most likely be dead, or the man I grew to have strong feelings for would be gone from my life. I couldn't decide which I wanted more, the peace of death or the sorrow of loneliness. My cat's meowing reminded me I wouldn't be totally alone, but it also kept reminding me why I was so nervous; I was going to tell him. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind as I went to my room and put the finishing touches on his suit, it was certainly his style, and I hoped he will like it. Next I had to make the pizza and put it in the oven, it would need time to cook, I could stick the breadsticks in at the last minute.

After I was done putting the toppings on it seemed to me to be my masterpiece. I have made so many before, but this one needed to be the best, and it was. I could tell by the aroma it gave off. Once that was finished I returned to the suit; I put it in a box and wrapped it with a bow. Next on the list of things to attend to before my potential demise was my appearance. I meticulously applied makeup to my face, I had been thinking of what to wear since my boss first suggested the crazy act of confessing your love to a psychopath. I was already plunging into that horrible situation so why not risk it with something out of character. I pulled out my sexiest little black dress, the one I had shoved away in the very back of the closet; the one I would occasionally pull out and wonder why I ever bought the thing. The one that should have belonged to a far more confident woman. I slipped on the purple Louis Vuitton stilettos that my boss got me the Christmas after I started working at her office. These too should have been in a socialite's closet, not a loner's. I ran a curling iron over the strands that weren't in the right place and then I was ready. Ready for the firing squad that was sure to come. I surveyed myself in the mirror; it was the best I had looked in a long time, maybe even the best I had looked ever. If you are going to die, you should at least look presentable right? I walked out to the kitchen and popped in the breadsticks. Then I set the table. My best china, the crystal glasses, two long stemmed candles, and the small bouquet of roses I picked up on the way home. If I hadn't known better it would have looked like an actual date was about to happen. But I did know, and this was going to be far from a date. Then I pulled out the best bottle of red wine I had, the kind I was saving for the right moment. Who knows how many moments I would have left? Final touches of nice flatware and red napkins in the crystal napkin rings my parents gave me the week I had moved in. My parents; I might never see them again. I might never hear my dad's laugh again, or listen to my mom's steady and soothing voice. I might never see my sister again, never getting to rub my improvements in her face. Never getting to tell her that I forgive her. I loved them so much, would they even get to know who exactly killed me? Pushed the thought away. I surveyed my set up. I tweaked a few things until I was happy with my handiwork, and then looked over at the man who I was about to pour my heart out to. The man who would most likely kill me after. He hadn't moved. He was still focused on his book; predictable. I could be performing daring circus feats over here and he still wouldn't notice me. He probably wouldn't even remember me. I pulled out the pizza and breadsticks from the oven and set them on the table, then sliced the pizza into eight perfect pieces. I could feel the tightness of my chest, the reality of the evening constricting around me. I took a deep breath, and then another; here goes everything.

"Diner is ready," my voice betrayed me. There was something about it that sounded so pathetic. Why crack now? When he looked up he just laughed, that same evil cackle I had grown so familiar with.

"Why are you so dolled up?" I had planned for his response; thank the Lord for my forethought. I held up one finger, "Give me one second," and ran into my bedroom, and came back out with the box with the suit I slaved over for him tucked neatly inside.

"Open it," I tried to sound excited, but it was so nerve-racking that it took everything in me to just not puke. Would he like it, would it fit him well, would he immediately kill me? The possibilities were endless. He opened the box and smiled, but before he could say anything I spoke, "Now hurry up and put it on before the food gets cold." I needed to buy more time; I needed to stay alive at least long enough for me to tell him. He cocked his head to the side for a second, and then exited the room to change. That was always the best way to deal with him, beat him to the punch. I walked to the table and poured each of us a glass of wine, secretly taking a large swig directly from the bottle to help calm myself. When he emerged he looked, well he looked brilliant. It had been so long since I felt that kind of attraction, the kind that only comes when you see a man in a well-fitted suit. I don't know that I had ever felt it, now that come to think of it. "Twirl for me, if you'd please?" I dared. He turned around and I had a Freudian slip, "Nice tush." His laugher was relentless as he sat down at the table. Why? Why couldn't I have just kept it to myself?

"Twirl," he said to me in a chilling tone. I obliged, feeling what little confidence I had in me drain out. "Nice tush." He mimicked me only in a cold tone.

"You don't have to make fun of me," my voice went very quiet.

"What's with the theatrics? I mean, candles?" he broke into his frenzied laughter.

"I will tell you after we eat," I forced a smile and grabbed a slice, desperately wanting something to keep my hands from shaking. Anything that would keep my mouth from messing things up with another unfiltered phrase. He grabbed a slice as well and began to eat, downing his glass of wine during his meal and drinking a second. I drank my wine quickly as well; liquid courage, Lord knows I need it. I had just finished off my glass when he placed his napkin on the table and went to clean his dish I stopped him. "Don't worry about that, I'll get it." I cleaned the dishes, trying to buy more time, more time to find the right words. More time to stay alive. Then I poured myself another small glass and chugged it.

"Just say whatever it is that has your panties in a bunch," he spoke forcefully.

It was now or never. "Well, I have something to tell you, that you won't like, but you're going to kill me tonight anyway, so why worry right?" I was laughing now, nervous laughter that showed my emotions so easily.

"You ratted me out!" He screamed at me, lunging towards me one of the knives in his hand.

I continued to laugh while feebly holding up my hands, "No, no, it's far worse. I will just say it," I felt his hands on my neck, his face was so close I could kiss him if he would just loosen his grip; no stay focused, just spill it. "I think I have potentially fallen in love with you," his grip loosened in his shock and confusion and I went for it before I could even consider what I was doing. My lips crashed against his in a clumsy kiss that was still better than in my dreams. The dreams where we didn't talk, we just kissed, and touched. He kissed back for a second but I only got that second; then he pulled away. "I didn't mean to, it just sort of happened." He started laughing again, but I just kept talking. I needed to get it all out; I needed for him to know before he killed me. "You are just so handsome, and interesting, and it is nice seeing you when I get home, even if we never really talk. Talking is overrated, as they say 'talk is cheap.' I mean I don't even know your name, at least not your real name, and you still don't know mine. I just feel this, it doesn't make any sense, but does it really have to? My boss told me to make you the food I make best, and tell you because you'd surely feel the same, but she doesn't understand. How could she? It's not like I could tell her, 'Oh, and he's the Joker!' So I put on this dress, and did all of this. I did all of these things that are in no way familiar to me. I don't know what I was thinking, its just I wanted to tell you before you killed me, and the suit is done. Time is up, and I needed you to know. You had to know, I couldn't be the only one who knew." I stopped for a second, "I am sorry, I just love you." Then quiet.

"I will not kill you tonight." He laughed after a minute of silence, the minute that felt like an hour, an hour of waiting for the knife to come and put me out of my misery. He sauntered over to the bedroom door, "What is your name anyway?"

"Rose, do I get to know yours?" I smiled, relieved that I wasn't going to die, that the secret was off of my chest.

He snickered, "Now where's the fun in that?" Kitty meowed at my feet and I followed him into the bedroom. I was surprised to see him taking off his suit. He treated it so nicely, hanging it up on a spare hanger in my closet. Then there he was, in his boxers, I must have turned bright red because when he looked at me he laughed. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" Uncomfortable wasn't the word I would use. Aroused, now that was closer to the right feeling.

"No, I just, do you want me to sleep on the couch? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Nothing has changed." His words were cold. They sunk in. I may still be alive, but he didn't feel a thing for me. I guess I never expected him to. How could he? But I guess I had just assumed death, I assumed I wouldn't have to deal with the aftermath. I didn't think I would have to deal with the world after nothing had changed. I slithered into a little nightgown right there; I mean why be self-conscious now? He wasn't. Not to mention that I bore a bit of my soul to this guy, what's some skin in comparison? I lay down on the bed just as I did the last thirteen nights. I listened to him breath those steady breaths of his, and eventually I fell asleep. I went to a place where he liked me and we would kiss. Those imaginary kisses were nothing now; nothing weighed against the one I stole tonight.


	6. The Human Diamond

**EDITED FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT**

6: The Human Diamond

When I woke up Kitty was beside me and his side of the bed was cold. I got up and showered. Had last night really happened or was it a sad dream? I went into the living room and looked over at the armchair. Empty. I was hardly surprised, but there was a small ache in my heart. Nothing had changed, my ass. He was gone, and that was a change I didn't think my heart could bear. That day I didn't do much of anything, but Kitty kept me company. I would go to the kitchen; she would be at my side. I would go to the bathroom; she would follow me in and jump on the counter. She was good like that. I had initially thought that I should clear out the Joker's things, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It was as if doing that would make it real. If I moved anything he touched then suddenly he would be gone. I sat in his chair and wondered when exactly it had become his chair in my mind. It smelled lightly of him. It couldn't have been that long ago. He had only hung around for two weeks. But it was still his chair. I decided to spend most of the day in bed, mainly so I could lie by where he was just hours ago, his musk was stronger here, strongest on his pillow. His pillow, only two weeks ago that was one of my pillows, pillows that were all mine and I was ready to keep it that way until he slid into my apartment. Into my heart. I slept soundly that night, with my face in his pillow and my body curled up on his side of the bed. On Sunday I decided to go for a walk; to clear my mind, to distract me, to do anything by continue wallowing in my stupid thoughts. I just wanted a break from the sadness. I wondered if the people I passed knew that all hell was about to break loose; that the man they feared the most would be back and more bad than ever in a suit hand crafted by yours truly. They couldn't though, they all seemed too happy. If they knew then they would be packing up their homes and running away. Eventually I passed by a fabric store; I decided to go in. Looking over the fabrics I picked a few out that he would probably like, I can't even tell you why. I wished it were because I had miraculously fallen in love with making suits, but that would be a lie. I just wanted to do something for him, I wanted to continue to prove my value to him. I decided my walk was over after I paid for the cloth. When I got home I went to work on a new suit.

Before I knew it, three months had passed. I was smack dab in the middle of my last semester of college, and looking forward to finally getting my degree in December. One of the classes I was taking was a self-defense class, my elective and my personal favorite. I think I took it because of him, so I could feel closer to him, so if I ever met him again I could keep up with him. I started out as rubbish, but that changed quickly. I worked harder than I have ever worked on anything in that class. Sparing was my strong suit. It was nice getting to touch people in that way, with a closed fist and a heart filled with fury, I hadn't known it could be so fun or I might have spent my youth consumed by violence. The biggest guys in the class didn't even stand a chance, now only the teacher would fight me alone. After the second month I only ever got to fight other students when we were studying one against many tactics. The first few times I took on two, but then we pushed it to three, and to four, and that went on until this last week when it was all nine other students against little old me. The first couple weeks of class I was a bruised wreck, but after a month it was rare than anyone landed a blow and when they did my skin was hardened enough to not leave bruises. I was the strongest I had ever been, true, but the pain in my heart hadn't gone away, if anything it was getting worse. Every night on the news, a new bank robbery or killing, and who was behind them all? The man who I loved. I spent my time at work fully focused, so focused I even earned a raise. When I got home I would study my schoolwork for a few hours, doing assignments immediately after they were assigned, constantly reviewing the test material weeks in advanced. It was no wonder that I was at the top of all of my classes. It's amazing what you can do when you are trying to focus on anything else. I sewed every day, sometimes all day on weekends. I had completed eight separate suits, all in different shades of purple, in different fabrics, each more unique and well crafted than the one before. I hung them in the closet. Then in the dead of night, right before I went to sleep, right when I was at my most fatigued, I would practice throwing knives in my back yard. The hobby was second only to fighting in my mind, and just as with sparring I started out pathetic. But I had time, loads of time since I could only ever sleep for a few hours every day, and with that time I got better; my aim was perfect after three long months. After I woke up from whatever sleep I was able to get after throwing I would read. Not my schoolbooks, but books on explosives. Books on guns, books on anything that made me think of him. Explosives were the hardest for me to grasp, but I desperately wanted to learn anything I could about various bombs; how they work, how to make them, how to rig them, and how to deactivate them. I was by no means an expert, but it was a way to better understand him and I really wanted to understand him. I had no other choice really, he was gone. Off doing more exciting things than I have ever done. I needed to not think about him, at least not directly. This new disciplined lifestyle was very beneficial for me. I thrived under it. I was the top student in all of my classes, the raise, and the physical transformation. All that pain, all that effort had turned me into a strong and lean woman. Though I still had my curves there was power in them now. I only wished my life gave me the chance to do something less mediocre than clerical work.

"So how are your classes going, Rose? Last semester, you must be glad to be graduating." My boss smiled at me. She was so kind to me after the most embarrassing night of my life, and she was so impressed by my determination to, as she thought, 'lose weight.'

"My classes are going well, only seven weeks left."

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"Same as always, studying and TV." I laughed. If anyone really knew how I spent my weekends they would probably send me to Arkham.

"Well not anymore. You are going to the opening of the new art exhibit at the Gotham Met tomorrow night, whether you like it or not missy. Who knows, you might even meet someone new." She shot me a mischievous smile. Always wanting me to meet someone new.

"Oh, I shouldn't. I don't think I am ready for that yet."

"Oh yes you are, as much as I love how focused you are around here, I can tell you are down in the dumps. Plus, if you don't go then I can't give you this bonus to go get a new outfit," she waved a check in front of my face.

"Alright, I will at least make an appearance." I sighed, considering that perhaps one night in public wouldn't kill me. She handed me the check, it was for two thousand dollars. "Oh my God, this is too much."

"Not if you want to look absolutely stunning. The event starts at eight, and I have already put you on the guest list."

After work I took a cab to the most fancy store Gotham has. I was looking through the different dresses, but I couldn't for the life of me decide which one was right, then I was saved by a worker, "Can I help you find something miss?" A young girl with a brown pixie cut and mousy features approached me.

"Actually yes, I am going to an exhibit opening tomorrow, and I need something to wear."

She looked me over, "I have a few ideas," she pulled a few things from different racks and walked me into the dressing rooms. "What is your shoe size?"

"Size seven and a half." And with that she ran off. When she returned she had a different pair for each of the options. I tried each of them on, but the last one was just stunning, and I would even have six hundred dollars left over after accessories since it was on sale. It was a silvery-white halter draped dress with various embellishments and the shoes matched well. She added a small crystal pendant necklace with matching earrings. "You look like a human diamond," she breathed.

"Really? Thank you."

"I wish I could go to that opening, Bruce Wayne is supposed to be there," she seemed to be daydreaming a bit, when she looked back at me she could see the confusion on my face. "He is still on the market you know, and a girl can dream can't she." We shared a laugh. I changed back into my street clothes. She showed me two bag options; I chose the one that had crystal accents. When she was done ringing me up she wished me luck, "Live the dream girl." I normally found salespeople insincere, but something about her told me she meant it.

During the cab ride home I began feeling apprehensive about going. My first and last social event was the senior prom; that was over five years ago. I went with a boy I had gone on a few dates with, but the night turned out wrong. He was wrong, he was so mean and so forceful. I forced the memories away as the cab pulled up to my house.

That night I finished the last suit and spent a few hours watching the TV with a bottle of wine. I don't know why I was so nervous for tomorrow, but something just felt strange. I looked at my dress several times, and thought about how to do my hair. The last time I was this nervous about my appearance was the night I told him I loved him. Him. The strange funny frightening man who was in my life for such a short amount of time. My thoughts went to him dancing with me while I wore my beautiful gown. Did he even dance? I finished the bottle and went to sleep, with Kitty at my feet. I lay there for an hour before I got up and went to the back yard. I knew my aim would be off, with all the extra worry, not to mention all the extra alcohol in my system, but I threw the knives anyway. I inspected the small bulls-eyes that I had placed around the yard. Still in the eye, but barely. I couldn't help but be proud. I moved the targets and went again. And again and again. I went inside just as the sun was coming up.

"I need to get some sleep before tonight Kitty," I looked over at my cat; she was sprawled out on the couch. I walked into my room and set my alarm so I would have several hours to prepare before tonight. It was the most sleep I had gotten in a long time, and exactly what the doctor ordered; a long dreamless sleep with no interruptions. When I woke up I immediately went and took a shower. I spent extra time shaving and deep conditioning my hair. I wasn't going to forget a thing for tonight. When I exited the shower I was squeaky clean, and my hair was as soft as silk. I plucked my eyebrows, and addressed other more embarrassing grooming needs; I even applied a clay mask on my face. While that was drying I tried to eat something, just some cereal without the milk since the lactose would sometimes upset my stomach. Quite frankly, my stomach was upset enough. It felt like it was in knots, and there were butterflies fluttering relentlessly attempting to untie those knots. I washed off the mask and sat on the couch with Kitty purring beside me. I tried to watch TV, but it was littered with the Joker's next schemes and threats so I turned it off. I didn't want to know what he was doing tonight. I just wanted to focus on myself completely, just for one day. I settled for reading something, not any of my schoolbooks, or any of the explosives books I had been going through, just an old book my mom used to read to me, _The Secret Garden_. It always calmed me down. I could remember her reading to me before I went to sleep, just me and not my sister. It had gotten so worn over the years that the cover was completely off, and the pages were starting to come loose, but it never stopped me from reading. By the time it was 6:30 my hair was dry enough to style. I took my time with the makeup; I was going for an old Hollywood look. Bedroom eyes: check. Red stained lips: check. Hint of rose blush on the cheeks: check. I meticulously did my hair in classic leading-lady waves, when I moved away from the mirror I admired my work. I looked beautiful for the first time in a long time. I went to my bedroom and changed into the right underwear. Pale lace and silk, I couldn't wear a bra with my dress though. It felt strange; I almost always had one on for fear that my chest would begin to sag, one of the cons of having a large chest. But beauty is pain, or more accurately discomfort. I slid on the dress and looked in the mirror, it really was beautiful. I put on the necklace and the earrings and slid on my shoes. Then I put the lip stain, lip balm, my wallet, and some mints in my clutch and grabbed my keys. Before I left the apartment I had a strange feeling at the back of my head, was I forgetting something? I scanned the room, my knives. I put on the garter that I fashioned for my knives and loaded it with them. It luckily was a couple inches above the slit of the dress so no one could see. "Bye Kitty!" I checked my makeup one more time and left my house, locking the door behind me. I hailed a cab and was on my way, dressed to kill.


	7. The Billionaire Playboy

**EDITED:**

7: The Billionaire Playboy

"I wasn't sure you would actually show up." I had been standing alone, admiring an art piece when Camille walked over. When I arrived I was so nervous, but it was slowly changing from anxiousness to displeasure. "You look stunning," she said, hugging me.

"Thank you, you do too," I smiled politely.

"Isn't it always strange to see people you know from work out and about," I forgot how much I hated common conversation until that moment. "Oh how silly of me, this is my husband Christopher, he works in the DA's office." I shook his hand trying my hardest to seem interested. We talked for a good twenty minutes, well they talked and I appeared interested in what they had to say, then I excused myself to go get a drink when I felt the remainder of my brain begin to ooze out of my eye sockets, so to speak. I love my boss, I really do, but sometimes silence is golden. Most of the time silence was golden. After I had a glass of champagne in my hand more people approached me, I exchanged pleasantries and listen to whatever they had to say however mind-numbing it was; I felt like I was so out of control. I simply had to meet this person, oh how could I not know this person, I should meet that person's son since we would have so much in common. The faces all blurred together. Sometime in the chaos I remembered my knives, I touched them through the dress, it reminded me of who I really wanted to see, how deep down these weren't really my kind of people. Then my boss returned to my side, her husband had gone to talk to some other rich guy. "Good, you're still here. There is someone you just have to meet, Rose." Here we go again. She took my arm and led me to a man, not just any man though, but Bruce Wayne, the richest most powerful man in Gotham. "Mr. Wayne, this is my secretary Rose. She is just an absolute treasure in the office." We shook hands and she suddenly had to leave and talk to some other 'important' people. We stood in silence for a moment, looking at the closest painting. I thought of the girl who helped me find my dress yesterday, and part of me wished we could switch places. She told me to 'live the dream,' but this really wasn't my dream.

I decided to break the silence, be friendly for the sake of the mousy girl I had met yesterday, "So this is some good art, huh?" Why brain? Now my cover is blown, he knows I am a complete artistic fool. Throw a book at me, I am a genius. But show me a painting and I either think it is nice, or alright. I expected some rude remark, you know the kind you normally get from people who are well off and filled to the brim with culture, but he surprised me then.

"I don't know, did you see that one over there?" he spoke in a jovial tone, "Looks like a five-year-old's finger-painting." We laughed for a moment. "I have never seen you at one of these things, are you new to Gotham?"

"Oh no, I have lived here my whole life. My boss has been asking me to go to stuff like this, and I was good at avoiding it until tonight." He laughed a bit and I continued, "So, Bruce Wayne, what does the famous Bruce Wayne feel like talking about?"

He was beginning to say something when the sound of rapid gunfire filled the air. I turned to see what had happened, and I saw several men in clown masks filing into the exhibit hall. I turned back to Bruce but he was gone. I shifted closer to the wall instinctually. Then I saw him, the Joker, for the first time in real life since I fell asleep next to him, a smile spread across my face and only grew wider when I saw he was wearing the very suit I had made him. I could never tell if he did in the pictures in the papers or the segments on the news, but there it was and it appeared to be significantly worn.

"Sorry to disrupt your evening, but see my funds are low." I hadn't seen him with the clown makeup before, but it didn't stop me from seeing him, the man under it all. There he was only yards away, I thought of his smell and our kiss. "Now my men are going to come around and start a, lets call it a collection," he snickered, "Don't resist them or we'll have to kill you." The men began going around and taking everyone's wallets, earrings, rings, everything that might be valuable was going into their bags. One was nearing me when the Batman came crashing through the wall.

"Leave these people alone, Joker."

"Oh no, I'm so scared," the Joker mocked Batman. "What are you going to do Batty, you're outnumbered."

"This," Batman said as he attacked the guy who I still loved. It was interesting seeing them fight, at first I was focused on Batman, since he was fighting several men at once and I knew the feeling. I analyzed his technique as he took them on. But they were dropping like flies around his feet until it was just the Joker left. My man got in a few good blows and I think even a stab, but I couldn't see clear enough. I moved closer, pulling out one of my knives from my garter, the many rich patrons were taking their opportunity to flee. The tides of the fight turned though, and I was to blame. I don't think he expected to see me that night, or ever for that matter, but there I was. I guess part of me thought he wouldn't really remember me or at least recognize me all done up like I was, but I stopped him dead in his tracks. In that moment when our eyes met each other's Batman struck. He kept hitting, and it was looking bad for my love. I noticed the Joker's men getting up, grabbing their bags and heading out the door. No honor among thieves I guess. I was going to have to do it; I was going to have to protect him. The Joker kept his eyes on me, and was still looking right at me when it happened, when my knife left my hands and landed directly into Batman's arm. The Joker let out this strange laugh and took his chance to escape. I on the other hand, needed my knife back. I ran to the Batman who was kneeling from the pain, and pulling out the knife.

"Are you okay?" I ran over to Batman with a napkin and held it against the wound. "Here, this should help," he got up.

"Thank you," and then he was off. I grabbed the knife, I was safe. I grabbed a napkin and wiped the blood from it, everyone was too caught up in their own problems whether it be lost money or the general fright of it all. They didn't notice me slide it back in its spot on my garter.

Trying to hail a cab was murder. Almost everyone else had left when the Lamborghini pulled up to the sidewalk and rolled its window down, "Do you need a ride?" it was Bruce Wayne.

"That would be lovely," I opened the door and hoped inside. I gave him directions and sat quietly, examining the expensive car. I had no idea what to say, should I ask him how he got away so quickly? I thought better of it. I noticed he was favoring one of his arms more, maybe he hadn't gotten away earlier. I thought of asking him about that too, but the silence was too nice after the evening I had. He dropped me off at my place.

"I am sorry your first high society affair ended like that," he said in a laugh.

"I don't know, it could've been worse," I laughed. "Thank you for the ride, it was nice to get to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, I hope we run into each other again sometime."

"Me too, good night!" I left the car and waved after I shut the door. The night wasn't a total bust, not only did I see the guy who I was still irrationally in love with, but I may have even made a new friend. A new, insanely rich friend. It was the most excitement that I have had in a while, and I was hooked.


	8. The Strong Woman

**Hey, I just wanted to thank whoever is reading this story. I am writing again for the first time in over a year and it feels amazing, but I can use all the feedback I can get. Please consider writing a review, it would mean the world to me. **

8: The Strong Woman

I entered my apartment, happy as a clam. I locked the door behind me and turned on the overhead light. I jumped a little when I saw I wasn't alone. "You startled me," I breathed. "Did you come in through the window again?" I gave a smile. The Joker had returned to his former place on his chair. He didn't say anything, he just looked at me with a straight face. "Well, I am glad you're here I have something for you," I motioned for him to follow me into my bedroom. He slowly joined me in my room, and I motioned to my closet. I wondered if he would like them, and I felt a sting in my stomach from the anxiety. He opened the door and examined the suits.

"You have been busy, I see," he spoke, shutting the closet door and leaning against it. "Not to mention playing with knives." He looked at me. I didn't know what to say. I had done all of this for him, but somehow saying that wasn't right. It was pathetic. I had nothing to say. We stood there for at least five minutes, not saying a word. There was no uneasiness to the silence though, it was almost comfortable. I finally thought of something to stay.

"Are you staying for the night?"

"Why did you stop the Batman?" Oh, so we are actually going to talk about that. I was really hoping we wouldn't.

"Did I do something wrong?" My demeanor towards him felt so changed since the last time we spoke back when I was weak, back when I didn't understand him at all. I was stronger, and more confident now. My initial weakness tonight was due to the shock, not just his presence.

"You could have hit me, you silly girl."

"No." I said sternly. I couldn't believe myself; I was talking to him sternly.

"And why's that?"

A wide smile grew on my face, "Because I don't miss." He burst into shrill laughter.

"Because I don't miss," he mimicked me. Mocking me.

"You don't believe me?" I asked. He shook his head. I pulled several knives from my garter, and gave him a playful smile. Then within two seconds I had thrown the knives around him, each coming within a centimeter of the man. Once I had finished he shifted away from the closet door. "Do you believe me now?" I cocked my head and looked at him. He gave a small nod.

"So you can throw knives, that wouldn't come in very handy if someone, say," he lunged at me and grabbed my throat, "did this."

"As much as I love it when you touch me, Sweetie, you really shouldn't have done that." I grabbed his arm and used one of the moves I learned in class, being careful enough not to break his arm, but forceful enough to hurt him just a little. Who was I? I caught my reflection in the mirror. Who was this confident, strong woman who inhabited my skin tonight?

The Joker laughed, "You really have some spunk kid, I like it when they have spunk." He was moving in for another attack, but I quickly kicked him, and he fell onto the bed. His face was semi-shocked. He was trying to get up when I sat on top of him, pushing lightly at his chest to keep him down.

"Now we _can _fight if you really want to, but lets just spare you the broken bones," he looked at me in a totally different way than he had before. Was that lust? I could feel something growing in his trousers. I didn't want lust, I wanted love. I didn't want lust, lust brought out the evil in people, if I remember my prom correctly. Mark had seemed so nice, until the lust set in, then he turned into a monster; not even a decent monster, a dime a dozen rapist. I hadn't thought that thought. Never, never had I brought myself to think of that, or even admit it to myself. As my mind wandered I lost control of the situation at hand. The Joker flipped me over so now he was lying on top of me. I wasn't fully out of my memories when I felt his lips on mine. Then it was all I could think about; his lips against mine. My mouth focusing on his bottom lip so I could gain entrance into his, he yielded. His taste wasn't what I expected; it was more magnificent. How could he always be better than I expected, my expectations were lofty enough. His pelvis leaned into mine. Yes, this was exactly what I wanted. Wait, no. No, this is lust. Not love, I would be heartbroken if I didn't stop this, but how could I. It felt so natural, our lips, our bodies so close to each other. I couldn't though. I pushed him away, "No, stop." He came back, now kissing my neck. I had never been kissed like this, none of it. It was so wonderful, I felt like my body could just fly away with ecstasy, but I can't. I pushed him as hard as I could, and he hit the ground, laughing.

"But I thought you were _in love _with me?" he laughed. It was all just a joke to him, just like everything else. It hurt. I could feel my eyes starting to water.

"I do," I said softly. "But how could you ever feel the same? You cant." He got up, and slicked back his hair.

"I am just not the loving type, Rose." He said my name, my heart leapt. It was the first time he ever said my name. I looked at him, checking for what he meant, if he was lying, but what was the point.

I went to my drawer and grabbed a spare key I had for my apartment. I handed it to him. "You can take the suits. And you're welcome here whenever you want, just please don't ever," I paused to think, do I say rape? Or force? Or what? "Just please don't ever touch me without my permission, I can't have that happen again." He laughed.

"You flung yourself on me, if I recall correctly."

"I wasn't talking about you," I said as a tear started to fall. He looked confused.

"What did you mean then?"

"Leave it, I am just not the sharing type, Joker." I turned his words around. He opened the closet door and grabbed a suit. Then started to change right there. Was he trying to tempt me? It was working a bit too well, but I controlled myself. Then he began to leave the apartment, I followed. "Hold on one second." When he turned to see what I meant I quickly grabbed his painted face and planted a light kiss on his lips. "It was good to see you again, Joker." He didn't say anything, he just turned, unlocked the door and left. I locked it behind him, sighing. I looked down and noticed my meowing Kitty looking up at me. "He's not the loving type," I said to her letting the tears flow. I walked into my room and stripped out of my dress, prying the jewelry from my ears and neck. I didn't even grab a sports bra, I just curled up on my bed and cried myself to sleep. The strong woman from earlier was gone.


	9. The Modern Office

9: The Modern Office

I woke up on Sunday with Kitty meowing in my face. I rolled over and pulled myself out of bed. Last night had my thoughts racing; was I after a man who I could never catch? I might have made a friend even, a handsome rich friend and aren't those the best ones to have. I thought more about my encounter with the Joker, I had held my own for the most part. All that hard work paid off, all of those bruises and sleepless nights counted for something. I couldn't help feeling happy as I looked out my window, seeing that today was nice and Sunny. I went and took a shower, noticing the smeared mascara from last night's breakdown. Those feelings were far away today, and I was thankful. The warm water reinvigorated me. My studying was slightly more distracted and took up more time than usual, but I was still absorbing the material; that's what really mattered. By noon I felt like going for a walk and enjoying this weather. By the time I had put on a light layer of makeup and some jeans, a tank top, and a hoodie the sun was hidden behind some clouds. I walked for a good hour, not really noticing where I was headed, when I spotted a coffee shop. That sounded nice, my stomach grumbled, and very necessary. I ordered a mocha from the barista, as well as one of their blueberry muffins. As I waited I heard a surprising voice.

"Miss Amherst," I turned around to see who had said my name. There was Bruce Wayne. If I had all the money in the world, I definitely wouldn't ever go to a coffee-house again. "What a pleasant surprise running into you here."

I smiled, "What brings you to this part of town?"

"Oh, I was just driving to the office when I figured I could use a cup of coffee." It was suspicious, but to be honest I didn't really care why he was in my neck of the woods; it was nice to see him.

"Want to sit with me, or do you have to be going?"

"I can sit for a little while."

The barista handed me my order, and took Mr. Wayne's as I went and took a seat by the window. "Oh my God, you're Bruce Wayne," I could hear the girl say. "Can I take a picture with you? My friends are never going to believe this." I wondered if it was always like that for him. Personally, I like my anonymity.

"I'm sorry about that," he said as he sat down across the small table. He noticed that I had almost finished my muffin, "Do you always eat that fast?"

I laughed, "Oh no, I just skipped breakfast."

"So what are you up to this fine day, Rose?" He seemed genuinely interested. I had never really thought that someone so rich and powerful could be like that, just a normal person.

"Well, I took advantage of the weather at decided to take a walk." After fifteen minute of conversation I started to feel that talking to him was far easier than talking to the Joker. I wasn't constantly worried he would kill me for one, that made me feel so relaxed. But what really made it easy was that I was just talking to a friend. He was a good-looking man, don't get me wrong, but my heart was set on a lunatic. It had been so long since I had a relaxed conversation; at work I would always have to put on a professional front with Camille, and as much as I love my cat I don't think talking to her counts. I am pretty sure he noticed my general awkwardness, but he was too kind to mention it, if anything he seemed to enjoy it.

"Well, I need to be getting to my office now, working on a few big things today," he smiled as he got out of his chair.

"On a Sunday?"

"I just have some calls to make before tomorrow." And with that he was out the door. I sat and finished my drink, silently humming along to the café's music. Afterwards I got up, thanked the girl behind the counter and started my walk home. When I got to my apartment I locked the door behind me, greeted my cat, and then sat down with one of the explosives books. The content had gotten more familiar to me, and I was starting to find the science very interesting. Combustion, how such a small amount of certain compounds could make such a big bang, it was all strangely fascinating to the point that I felt guilty. It was like I had been peeping through someone's window, but I was just peeping into a world of danger, of destruction and chaos.

When I arrived at work Camille was walking around in a frenzy, a box in one of her hands. "What's going on?" I looked as puzzled as one could without beginning to drool.

"You will never guess what happened!" she walked over to me, set the box down and gave be a big hug, "Wayne Enterprises hired me as their company attorney!"

"Really!" I was genuinely happy for her. Though she had been doing well with her own practice, I know she had always longed for a nice cushy job at a big company. "That's great, when do you start?"

"As soon as we can get all of this packed away. We will have a new office in Wayne Tower, almost at the top floor." I noticed she said we.

"Am I going too?"

"Well of course, Mr. Wayne insisted that I keep you. I told him of course I would keep you, you're the best secretary I have ever had," then she was off to finish packing up her office. I grabbed a box and put all of my personal belongings in it, labeling it 'Rose's Stuff.' Then I went to help her. By the end of the day all that's left was the furniture, and my boss said that she would have someone come in and take care of it tomorrow.

"Its weird to say goodbye to this place," she said locking the door behind us as we left. "But tomorrow we will be in our brand new office! I will see you at noon." She walked away to her car as I said bye.

The walk home was tiring with holding the box. I began to really think about working over at Wayne Tower. I couldn't walk there unless I woke up at four in the morning, and I really didn't want to take a cab every day. I was going to have to get a bike, but I will just take the bus until this weekend. But those were tomorrow's worries, tonight I had to prepare for midterms.

In the morning I walked to campus and took the tests. I loved feeling confident with the questions, but my favorite feeling was being the first person to turn it in. My next class was self-defense. Our midterm consisted of two parts, a written test and a practical portion. I again was the first one done, mainly because the teacher and me sparred so often that I was comfortable with the moves he used. As I left to take the next test he told me I was the best pupil he had ever taught. I smiled all the way to my last class. I was early, so I went and talked to the teacher, "Ms. Amherst, it is lovely to see you today, but I fear it might be the last day I have to."

"Why?" I hoped he wasn't quitting.

"Because if you get more than a 'C' on the exam today then you will have an 'A' for the whole semester," he smiled.

"How did that happen?" I was relieved that he wasn't quitting, but confused as to how that was even possible.

"All your extra credit papers, not to mention that you have received full credit on everything. You are my first student to accomplish this," he smiled once more. "I am sure you will make it far in life." The class begun to fill and I took my seat. The exam was easy for me. I knew the material backwards and forwards; again finishing before anyone else. When I handed it to the professor he stopped me, "Wait, I want to grade it right now, so I can congratulate you." It seemed like an eternity for him to grade it. Not one wrong answer, not one. "Congratulations Rose, you have aced my class." He shook my hand. I was happy the whole cab ride to my new office. One class down, two more to go; I wondered if either of the others would end sooner than finals. It made me glad to think that I would have more time for myself.

Our new office was astounding; it was modern, it was big, it didn't smell like an old person the way the other office did; it was by all accounts perfect. That first day we mainly just set everything up. I had never seen Camille so happy, it was nice. We were getting ready to leave when the company's CEO came in. "Mrs. Faraday, Ms. Amherst, welcome to the company. I am Luscious Fox, the CEO," he smiled and shook first Camille's and then my hand. "I would like to invite you to dinner tonight, on behalf of the company. You know what they say, you can never be too nice to your lawyer," he said to Camille. "You are more than welcome to join us as well, Ms. Amherst."

"We would love to," Camille spoke before I could refuse the offer. Mr. Fox then walked us down to the street, where a company car was waiting to take us to some fancy restaurant. They were both talking, but I wasn't really listening since I was too focused on the city outside the car. The streets on this side of town looked so different, clean and filled with business people. I thought of the kind of person I wanted to be. Who was I going to become in around seven weeks? I wanted to be a writer, that I knew. I tried to picture it, to picture me. The image that came to mind wasn't that different than who I was now, but this me was a renaissance woman. She had part of a sleeve of tattoos on one arm and a killer grin, all tied together by flattering but edgy clothes and a kind of swagger when she walked. It was like where ever she was that was where she was supposed to be, and she was utterly cool, straight to the bone. I want to be her, I want to be that me. I did have some extra cash, even with getting a bicycle this weekend; I could probably get a tattoo. My mind was a mess of different ideas for it when our car came to a stop.


	10. The Stealing Siren

**Hello again. I just wanted to give you guys a heads up, our little Rose is certainly going to start coming into her own in this one. Her relationship with the Joker will not be completely clear for a little while, but don't lose heart. Relationships with complicated men who don't believe in love are bound to have their fair share of turbulence. I hope you all enjoy this little ride. **

10: The Stealing Siren

I immediately felt underdressed when we entered the restaurant. There was a long line of people waiting, but we were taken directly to a table. The waitress brought us water and took our drink orders. Once she brought us our cocktails she went over their specials for the evening. "I'm sorry miss, but our party isn't all here yet. I will call you over when Mr. Wayne arrives." Bruce was going to be here. I had seen a lot of him lately, it made me wonder if it was all coincidence or something more. I hoped he was just a friendly guy, because there really was only room in my heart for the man with the painted face.

When Mr. Wayne did arrive he made an effort to include me in the conversation, but I stayed relatively quiet. That is until the spoke of unrest in Gotham.

"I just can't believe a lunatic could be running around the city free for this long. Aren't the police looking for him? Can't they do anything? What about Batman?" My boss was always keen to voice her opinions, and tonight was no different. "What about you Rose, can you believe that they haven't caught him?"

"I think there are more important things to be worried about," I said coldly, taking a sip of my wine.

"Like what?" Mr. Fox asked.

"Like the skewed distribution of wealth, like that poor orphanage the city is threatening to close. Not to mention the growing mob families. There is more than one man out there causing problems, have you heard of the guy that calls himself 'The Penguin,' or what about 'The Riddler.' The police should be out there protecting those who need them, and as for the Batman," I paused and took a long sip of wine, "maybe his best just isn't good enough to keep Gotham safe."

They were all looking at me, and Bruce seemed almost insulted by what I said, "And what is he supposed to do, give up on Gotham?"

"No, I don't think he ever would. If there is one thing I like about him it's that; he would never turn his back on this city. I just don't think he can save Gotham's soul by himself. One man, no matter how strong or relentless, can't change the greedy nature of most humans."

"Most?" Fox questioned with a laugh.

"Batman is proof itself that not everyone is driven by greed, so is the Joker." I had them in the palm of my hands as I spoke, "Batman risks his life and health to save people, plus all that equipment can't be cheap can it. And the Joker," I briefly thought of him, "Well he just does things doesn't he; no rhyme or reason to his madness. And he is far more scarred than that vigilante."

Mr. Wayne held up his glass, "You make a good point, Ms. Amherst."

I blushed slightly, "Thank you."

The rest of the night I didn't say much more. Bruce offered me a ride, but I told him I felt like a walk. Walking home I thought of what I said, what the problems were in Gotham. I passed by a tattoo shop, and took it as a sign to go in. I looked at the artist's work, and loved what I saw. "You're a talented man," I smiled at the tattooist.

"Thank you, would you like to get something?"

"Yes I would, but its kind of complicated."

"Well tell me about it and I will see what I can do."

"I have this vision of myself with a half sleeve, but I can't quite make out every bit of it. I want to tell you what I think is important, throw some ideas around, and have you make a sleeve for me. Can you do that?"

"I would love to, let me get a piece of paper," He grabbed a notepad and a pen.

"Well my name is Rose, so as lame as it sounds I would like roses, maybe as filler. Some should be bright and colorful, and some should be sinister…"

"I like that, what else?"

"Well I love knives, I throw knives as a hobby. So maybe like two knives and a skull? The skull would signify that we all end up the same way. I am all about equality. I also like this one quote, 'You are the universe experiencing itself.' I want that on there. Also, I love writing, so there's that. I would kind of like a lady justice, but one that is holding her blindfold up. Justice shouldn't be blind; she should get to see everything. And how about a compass rose. Is that enough to work with?"

"I like it, let me just get a tracing of your arm so I know how much space I have to work with," He grabbed some tracing paper and traced out my arm. "I will draw it up tomorrow morning, so come in same time tomorrow maybe?"

"I will be here." I exited the shop. I was excited for that, for taking another step towards being the woman I want to be. I thought of her again, why was she so relaxed and carefree? Why did she seem so blissfully calm and confident in every movement? You could just tell she had a purpose, and she was living up to it, but what was it? In this city how could anyone feel like they are fulfilling their purpose? I passed the orphanage that was being threatened with closing. I can't tell you why, but I thought of Robin Hood then; steal from the rich and give to the poor. That didn't seem quite right though. It should be steal from the evil and give to the poor, steal from the greedy and give to the poor, steal from the mob and give to the poor. I could do that, easy. With my skills I could almost do it without any risk, and then the kids in there wouldn't have to be packed in some other children's home. I was turning to continue my walk down the street when I bumped into a cop. "I am sorry about that officer."

He looked at me smiling, "Its so weird to hear you call me that."

"Why?" I asked. I had just decided to start committing crimes; crimes that hurt criminals, but still crimes. Now here I was making conversation with a police officer. He looked young though, and he was the cutest cop I had ever seen; with short brown hair, big brown eyes, and a smile that shut his eyes a bit.

"I have only been on the force for a week," he gave an awkward laugh.

"Are you going into the orphanage?"

"Yes, were you?"

"Oh no, I was just looking at it. It's a shame that it might close, I hope that doesn't end up happening." I looked back at the building's doors with sadness.

"Me too, it would be weird if this place closed."

"Weird? Why do you say that?"

He sighed, "Because I grew up here." It took me a long silent second to realize that must have meant his parents died when he was young.

"Oh," I said with sorrow and sympathy in my voice. "I am so sorry." He looked sad for a minute as he looked at the building, but when he turned back to me his smile came back.

"Well, you have a lovely evening Miss," he held out his hand for me to shake.

"Rose, Rose Amherst. It was nice to meet you Officer," I smiled.

"Officer John Blake." He was turning to go into the building when I did something that surprised myself. Now don't get me wrong, I was in love with the Joker, madly in love to the point of obsession. He would never love me though. I thought of the future me, of if I wanted to be alone, waiting for a man who would never come. I did want the Joker, more than anything, but I needed more people in my life. People who I didn't work with or for, and Bruce screwed that up when he hired my boss and in turn me.

"So do I just dial 9-1-1 if I want to reach you?" I asked playfully. I felt that confidence come back. I was a woman who could hold her own, who could stop the Batman, who could win against the Joker. I could do anything. I pulled out a piece of paper from my bag and jotted down my name and cell-phone number.

He turned back to me, surprised. "I…"

Before he could say whatever it was that he was going to say I interjected, "Here. You should have my number, just in case you're in the neighborhood and need some backup." I said with a wink. I turned and was walking away and half way down the block when he replied.

"Thank you," he yelled at me. I looked back with a smile. I may be in love with the Joker, but at the moment he wanted nothing to do with me, at least not with my soul. And that woman, that woman that is going to be me in a few weeks, I don't want her to be alone. I don't want her only sexual experience to be with a lust-ridden teenager who didn't take no for an answer. My heart may belong to the Joker, but my body and soul will always be my own.

In less than a minute I was walking up to my apartment and unlocking the door. After I went in I locked the door behind me and turned on the light. The armchair was empty. Kitty came out of my bedroom and greeted me, clearly perturbed that I had been so long. "I am sorry sweetie, I had to have dinner with the bosses." I set my bag on the counter and went to my room to change. When I opened the closet I saw that all of the suits were gone. He had been here. He had been here and he took them all. I was mad at him for a moment, for not sticking around to see me, but what was the point. He made it all clear the other day. After I changed I went and threw some knives for a bit, it felt good. Then I went inside to talk things over with Kitty. "I will be like Robin Hood only better." She looked at me and meowed. "Do I need a name? I would, wouldn't I? It has to be perfect." I had no ideas at least no good ones. "Robin Good? Knives Magee? The Cute Carver? That's not very threatening. Silent Slicer? That one isn't that bad." My cat looked at me with disinterest. "Okay, not that, but I am closer." Then it hit me. I didn't really want to go around cutting people up, I just wanted to steal evil people's money. But this was an alter ego. This was my alter ego. By day I am a reserved girl who lives in a bad part of town and falls for all the wrong men, but by night I could be who ever I wanted to be. I could be potentially deadly, and I could look good doing it. I saw this image of me in a skin tight black dress, a garter of knives on each leg, and a mask covering part of my face, just enough to conceal who I really was; men would fall at my feet and I would kick them while they were down. "The Stealing Siren?" My cat rubbed her face against my knee, and I took it as a sign that she liked the idea. Tomorrow I would pick up some fabric to make my costume. I guess all that sewing was actually going to pay off.


	11. The Phone Call

11: The Phone Call

My Wednesday was extraordinarily busy. In the first class I had that day the teacher came up to me. "Ms. Amherst?"

"Yes?"

"I noticed that you are only a few points away from having locked down an 'A' in this class."

"Really?" I was happy to hear this.

"I just wanted to let you know that if you get the points on the paper that's due next week then you will be set for the semester."

I smiled pulling out that very paper from my bag, "You mean this paper?" He laughed.

"Most of my students procrastinate 'til the last moment, it's so nice to see someone who is so passionate about their education."

"You are a great teacher, it was easy," I lied.

"How about this, write your email address down on that. I will grade it tonight and email you to let you know if you are done with the class or not. If it is anything like your last paper you will be." He chuckled to himself as I wrote down my email. My self-defense class went a very similar way.

"Rose, with that midterm you are good to go. Anyways, I don't think I could keep sparring with you even if I tried. I would be dead by the end of the semester. You know everything I can teach you." He smiled at me. He was a tall man, built like a 'brick shit-house' as they say, but his eyes were some of the kindest I had ever seen. "I do have something for you though," he walked over to his bag and pulled out some worn black leather sparring gloves. They weren't padded a whole lot, and what little padding there was had taken a beating. "The man who taught me gave me these after my first win in the arena. I know they are worn out, but they still work well enough." He handed them over to me; I accepted them humbly.

"Thank you so much. This has been my favorite class, you sure you don't want to go one more round?" I joked. He laughed and shook his head.

"God save whoever takes you up on that." He playfully punched my arm, "Give 'em hell, kid." I lightly punched him back, said goodbye and left the room. On the way to work I stopped by the fabric store. The leather gloves had given me inspiration. I purchased some strong black leather along with the leatherworking tools. Then I went through the various black fabrics, I needed something flexible, but comfortable for the lining, and found the perfect thing. Then I found a corset making kit, I thought that might be just the thing to put the siren in Stealing Siren. I grabbed some other black fabrics and checked out.

Work was uneventful and just what I needed. No billionaires coming in to say hello, or dinner invitations, just everyday work. I took a cab after work to the tattoo parlor I had went to yesterday. He had the design all sketched out and ready, and it was perfect. I sat in the chair and he applied the stencil, asking if it was in the right place, which it was. Then he went to work. Initially it was painful, and then my skin was numb enough to not really notice him etching the ink into it anymore. Some parts were excruciating, and some were more than bearable. In three hours my left arm was transformed from the shoulder to the elbow. At the top, where my shoulder meets my arm there was a realistic skull with several knives stuck in it. I liked how he interpreted that. Around it were roses in darker shades of red and hints of purple and blue in them. The skull had part of a skeleton attached to it. The figure, which occupied my outer arm, was sitting in a chair in front of a small desk with a typewriter, typing away. My inner arm played host to Lady Justice. She was pulling up the blindfold, her hand on her forehead, her scales hanging down at her side as if she had finally realized a truth that she hadn't seen before. Connecting the two figures were several roses, each getting brighter as they went down my arm. The compass rose was located in the crook in my elbow; that hurt the worst. Above it was a banner with the words I had requested, 'You are the universe experiencing itself.' I was overjoyed. Whenever I looked down at my arm I would always feel like that version of me, the girl whom I so desperately wanted to be. I gave him a lofty tip and told him I would be back for more eventually. I got into a cab and went home to start work on my outfit.

When I got there Kitty was in a loving mood. She sat in my lap as I sketched out the concept, it had transformed from a skin-tight dress to stretch leather pants with cutouts running down the sides and a corset with a covering over my left arm. I wanted it to be functional in the sense that it might protect me in a fight, but it also was going to show plenty of skin. I added the gloves that my teacher gave me, the garters and a mask. I was going to be death on two legs and I loved it. I figured out what patterns I would need to make, and decided that was enough work for the day. I popped in _Some Like It Hot_ and sat on the couch. About a quarter of the way through I was surprised to hear my phone ring. "Hello?"

"Hello, may I please speak to Rose?" asked the male voice on the other end.

"This is Rose, may I ask who is calling?" I was raised to have good telephone etiquette, but I always felt funny sounding so proper.

"This is John Blake. We met last night."

"Oh hey, how are you?" There is something about talking over the phone that I didn't like, or maybe I just didn't like not being able to read the person's body language. Either way, phones weren't my favorite.

"I am fine. How are you?" he asked politely.

"I am alright, just a little sore. So what's up?" As good as it was to hear back from him so soon, I did just want to get to the point.

"I was just calling to see if you would like to get dinner sometime. With me." Was it nervousness that I detected? Or something else?

"Of course, when are you free?"

"I am free this Saturday, does that work?"

"Sounds good, where did you want to go?"

"There's a Chinese place on 62nd street," he said.

"The Happy Palace? That's my favorite take-out place," I had ordered take out from there at least a hundred times since I moved to this place. They were only a few blocks away, and their egg rolls were the best I had ever eaten.

"Great, how about we meet there around six?"

"That's perfect. I will see you then."

"I'll be looking forward to it. Bye Rose."

"Bye John," I hung up.

Before I went to sleep I spent some time in the back yard. Throwing knives had become so therapeutic these past few days, all I had to do is throw; no thinking involved. After an hour I went and cleaned my tattoo, admiring it as I washed away the dried blood. I then went to lie down on my bed. I was excited for my up and coming date, but I was also feeling guilty. I loved the Joker, why would I even think it was okay to go eat dinner with some other guy? The Joker didn't love me; I rationalized. He left me here, and took the suits. He wouldn't even tell me his real name. Why should I feel bad? It's not like the Joker and I were ever together. But our kisses, they were perfection. They made my heart stir as if it was going to burst out of my chest. He didn't feel that way though. I tried to empty my mind of this internal conflict, but it wasn't allowing me to push it to the back of my mind. I got up and started working on my outfit. Measuring twice and then cutting. Reading about corset making from the instruction book that came with the kit, then cutting the pieces of leather. By the time I finally collapsed on my bed it was five and I had made some serious progress.


	12. The Stab Wound

**Thank you to everyone who reads this story. I will probably get to part 13 today too. Let me know what you think of things!**

12: The Stab Wound

Thursday I spent most of my free time sewing. Working with leather was much more difficult that I had expected, but I struggled through. It would be worth every moment. Every few hours I took a break and researched safe cracking, lock picking, anything else that would make my double life as The Stealing Siren easier. By one in the morning my outfit was finished for the most part. I had added hidden pockets in the arm covering to keep the lock picking tools I was going to need to find; I wanted to be a bit more professional than a bunch of bobby pins, plus the pins wouldn't work on most locks. And on either side of my chest the corset had a hidden sheath for knives. When I tried it on I felt self-conscious. There was a lot of me showing, and the corset had made my breasts more pronounced, I wasn't sure I could pull the whole thing off. I surveyed myself in the mirror as I put on the gloves, I still need to make the mask and find the right shoes. Maybe then I would feel like I could do it, but now it was late and I was tired.

It was nice getting to sleep in a little on Friday. My classes were done, which meant I would be working full days again, which meant more money. My boss was in one of her moods, they always made the day drag on a bit more than it normally did; lunch time made things pick up though. Today was payday at Wayne Enterprises, and we were on their ledger now. A short man came in and handed me our checks. I went and gave Camille hers, then returned to my desk to open mine. I had only been there for three days, so I knew my check wasn't going to be very big, or at least I thought I knew. In just three days I made as much as I made in two weeks before. I must have been staring at the check slack-jawed because Camille laughed, "So yours is big too?" I turned to her so she could fully view my expression; she then busted up into full-out side-splitting laughter and I joined. This extra income meant I could afford a place closer to my parents. My thoughts then turned to the Joker; how would he find me if I moved? In that moment I decided I was going to just save the extra money for now. That way he could still find me; he could still show up and we could still be together in some way. The rest of the day went by very quick, as I tried to decide which shoes would be right with my outfit while filing documents for Camille. Combat boots? Heels? Tennis shoes? I would have to go by the store on the way home, I looked at my check; hell, I could afford to get all three.

I ended up getting five different kinds of shoes; steel-toed combat boots, a cute pair of round-toed heels, two different kinds of athletic shoes, and even a pair of dance shoes. All of them were black, and all of them could go with my alter ego's outfit. I felt pleased on the cab ride home; I was closer to the goal, closer to the first heist, closer to feeling that rush of danger again. I unloaded my things when I entered my apartment, but kept my purse on me. Then I left the apartment again, locked the door, and walked over to the orphanage. I was going to be making a donation to them with whichever mob boss's money I could find in due time, but that wouldn't be in my name. I also needed to consider different ways to throw off other's potential suspicions, and this was one of them. I entered the building and walked up to the front desk, "Excuse me, are you still taking donations?" The woman there smiled through her glasses. She was a stout and round woman with grey hair and rosy cheeks, and her smile was that of a loving grandmother: safe, reassuring, sweet.

"Yes we are, anything would help." I pulled out my checkbook and wrote out a check for $250 dollars, it was more than I had initially planned on donating, but as I looked around the place I could see they needed it more than I did. I handed it to her, and she looked at it wide-eyed, "Oh miss, thank you. This will help so much." Her gracious tone in itself was worth the money. I was just about to say something to her when I heard my name.

"Rose is that you?" I looked down the hall and saw the police officer I met a few days ago, the one I had a date with tomorrow night.

"Hey, John. It's weird to see you without your uniform," and I meant weird in a nice way. The last time I saw him I was slightly drawn away by the uniform, after all I was planning on becoming an outlaw. If it wasn't for his handsome face and kind smile I wouldn't have talked to him at all, but the guy in front of me now, he seemed so comfortable to be around; friendliness was radiating from his skin.

"Oh yeah, what are you doing here?" The woman from the desk interjected then.

"She was just making a nice donation to the home," she smiled at him. She continued, shifting her gave over to me, "John volunteers here every Friday he can." His faced reddened for a moment, showing embarrassment. This guy really was sweet; first devoting his life to fighting crime as a police officer, and now here he was volunteering in the home he grew up. I was glad I had given him my number.

"That's great," I said. "I have to get back home now, though." I turned to the woman, "I was nice to meet you," then over to John, "and we are still on for tomorrow at six?"

"Tomorrow at six," he nodded. I left to walk back home with an extra spring in my step. I couldn't help but find it funny that the first man to ask me on a date since the Joker came into my life was a good guy. So different from the man I loved, the man who was sitting in the armchair when I got home. I felt a small amount of surprised, but it waned quickly.

"Hello, I wasn't expecting you." He didn't respond. Why couldn't he just talk to me like a normal person? Why did he have to play these games with me, they were driving me insane. "Well, I guess I am glad you're here. Do you know where I could get a lock picking kit?" He looked at me puzzled. He was my best bet for finding the tools though.

"Now what would you need that for?"

"I just need a new hobby, seemed right up my alley," I lied.

"So no new suits?" He laughed at me.

"Nope, no new suits." He got up out of the armchair. Turning on the heater, I took off my coat and sweater and rested them on the table. He eyed my tattoo.

"My my, haven't you changed. No longer that pathetic little girl from when we first met, I see." Why couldn't he just be nice? If he had come in here and treated me halfway decent I would have canceled on John in a heartbeat; that would have been too simple though. Made things too easy for me, made loving him too easy. He flung a leather pouch on the table. "Here, I'll just get another one." I picked it up, and there the tools were. It was just what I needed.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"No reason, just wanted to see you," there was something wrong with this. Before I could think of what it was he was next to me, then he was kissing me. Only this kiss was strange, there was something wrong and I knew it. Then I felt it, the knife sinking into my stomach. My instinct took over and I grabbed the blade, cutting my hand, but I didn't care. He let out a cackle, it sounded pure evil.

"Just leave," I said.

"No fight? I am disappointed. Then again, isn't that the lesson for today? I will always win." He threw the key at me, the key I had given him, and left the apartment. I was bleeding a lot, there was so much blood. I pushed my cut up hand on the wound, hoping the pressure would help with all the bleeding. I pulled out my phone. For some reason I don't know I found myself at my front door, exiting my home. I locked the door behind me and started walking down the street. Now I had my phone out for some reason, oh yeah the blood. I collapsed.

I woke up in a hospital bed confused. How did I get here? There was someone else in the room with me. A nurse? No, a doctor? I winced when I tried to sit up.

"Don't try to sit up, you are hurt pretty bad." It was John; only he was in his police uniform. "I hope you don't mind, they needed someone to take your statement and I volunteered," he smiled. I liked his smile, pain relieving.

"What happened?"

"Well I was hoping you would tell me that," he laughed. I smiled at him. I felt the grin it spread across my face, it was the biggest I had smiled in a very long time.

"I was stabbed," I laughed. That hurt.

He laughed with me, "I got that part. Did you see who did it?" I shook my head. I didn't want to flat out lie to the guy who I was going on a date with. Oh no, the date.

"Our date!" I said out loud. "What about our date?" I asked pushing the nurse button.

"I think you are off the hook on that." He smirked. I didn't want to be off the hook. I wanted to be on the hook. After what happened when I got home last night I definitely wanted to be on the hook. The nurse came in.

"Is everything alright Ms. Amherst?" I shook my head.

"When can I get out of here?" I sounded desperate.

"I will get the doctor." She disappeared into the hall.

"I was looking forward to it though," I looked at John. The doctor came in.

"The nurse says you want to know when you can leave," the doctor was obviously in his mid-forties, he had subtle features and kind eyes. "Lets have a look at you. Excuse me Officer," he turned to John, "but you are going to have to wait outside for a moment."

"No," I blurted out surprising everyone in the room, even myself. "He can stay" My voice went quiet.

"Alright then," the doctor pulled up my gown to see the wound. It was covered with a bandage, but he gently pulled that up, "You are healing nicely already." He replaced the bandage, turning his attention to my hand. Undoing the gauze, he winced slightly. "I don't often see people pulling knives out of their stomachs by the blade," he laughed alone. "I don't see many people who pull knives out of their own stomachs for that matter, but this is healing well too." He began to replace that bandage as well. "You can go home today if you feel up to it, but I will need to give you a few prescriptions; just some antibiotics and pain killers."

"Great," I sighed in relief.

"But you should take it easy for a few weeks. If you don't feel well come in right away." He walked over to the door, "I will have the nurse come back with your prescriptions."

"That's good news," John said as the doctor closed the door behind him. "But we can still reschedule you know."

"No, I want to though. But how about we order pizza instead, that way I wont have to walk so much." I smiled at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I pulled a piece of paper from the table beside my new bed and wrote my address down. "Here, be there at six. I still need to clean up." I thought of all the blood waiting for me when I got home. Kitty! Oh no. I hope she has enough food and water.

"I will be there," John said as the nurse came in with prescriptions and a wheel chair.


	13. The Harlequin Harlot

**I hope any readers enjoy this one. I would love feedback, because I know I am taking things in a few different directions. Complicated relationships turn more complicated.**

13: The Harlequin Harlot

Trying to clean up a big bloody mess would have been difficult enough without my injuries, if my cat hadn't already taken to licking up most of the blood I don't think I could have done it. I was initially disturbed at what my cat had done, but I got over it quickly. I hid all of my Stealing Siren things and tidied up the rest of the apartment, double-checking that I didn't miss any blood spots. I even had to clean off my front door; it was a wonder that I could be walking around today. I was finished cleaning when I went to change. I tried to put on jeans, but it was too difficult, I debated just wearing sweats, but this was a date. I wanted to at least try to look nice. I went with a powder blue sun dress and then tended to my makeup and hair. I had just enough time to pop the cap off a beer when the doorbell rang. I opened the door and there was John, casually dressed holding a pizza. "I hope you don't mind, I picked one up on the way over."

"Thanks that's perfect," I motioned him to put it on the counter.

"You look beautiful," he said. I could feel the blood rush to my face immediately.

"Thank you, so do you." I smiled.

"I was going for beautiful today," he joked with me.

"Oh you know what I mean," I hit his arm playfully. "Lets eat. I am starving." I spent the next thirty minutes devouring pizza and beer as he asked me about myself. I only came up for air to answer. When I was full I pushed my plate away, "Sorry about that, where were we? You were going to tell me everything about you, I think." I rested my chin on my hand, elbow on the table. He laughed.

"I take it you were hungry."

"Hey, I hadn't eaten all day. Now dish." I listened to him as he talked about going to the police academy and volunteering; how strange it was being a cop now, but he had always wanted to do it. "So you get to shoot guns and stuff?" I smiled.

"Yeah, did you want me to take you to the range sometime?"

"I would love that." I smiled. "Want to ask you something, but don't feel like you have to answer okay?" He nodded and I continued, "What happened to your parents?"

He got serious for a moment, "I will tell you, but not today okay?" I smiled at him.

"Okay. I am sorry, I was just curious. You want to see what's on TV?" He smiled and got up. We sat on the couch, and he kept asking if I was okay. I even cuddled up next to him, and he put his arm around me. It was just so easy, and he was just so sweet. I was finally relaxed when a news bulletin appeared.

"There is a new threat from the Joker, please know that viewer discretion is advised." Then there he was on the screen, only today he was not alone. Not only was there a hostage with him, but a woman. A woman clad in a harlequin outfit. I couldn't even hear what he was saying, all I could do was see that woman. I saw him at his side, where I should be. Before the video cut out he wrapped his arms around her and kiss her. I felt sick to my stomach. That bitch. I would make her pay, soon too.

"I hate that guy," John said. "People shouldn't be treated like that." I pulled closer to him. John was a man that was actually here for me, he actually wanted to help Gotham for the better, not help it lose its mind. I couldn't get the image of that kiss out of my mind. He didn't deserve all of my love, not while he was traipsing around with that whore. I looked up at John and pulled his face towards my own, kissing him. I let out my frustration on that kiss, I was in control, I was the winner. I moved on top of him, displaying my dominance. His kisses were sweet, they were safe and lovely and nothing like the few I had with my love.

We watched TV for an hour, occasionally adding various commentaries. When I felt that feeling in my stomach, of hatred and betrayal, I would kiss him. He was so comfortable. So safe and good.

When he left I immediately pulled out my book on guns. I couldn't have my sweetie knowing that I was the Stealing Siren; she was going to kill his new girlfriend. I don't know if I could kill, I could at least hurt her. Knives couldn't be my weapons of choice anymore, no. I could do guns though. My phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey Rose, I just wanted to thank you for hanging out with me tonight. I had a really great time." I was relieved when it was him.

"I did too, we should get together again soon."

"Well I was going to go to the shooting range tomorrow, would you like to go with me?"

"As long as I can get to my parents' for dinner at seven," I felt a smile on my face. "You could go with me to dinner if you want to. I mean, it might be nice to have you there, maybe they won't make my being stabbed such a big deal."

"It is a big deal though."

"Maybe, there are worse things that can happen. Plus they are going to give me a horrible time about it, and try to make me move in with them, I just know it."

"Well, I can't just leave you alone with sharks," he laughed. "I will pick you up at noon? Does that sound good?"

"That sounds great. I will see you then." I hung up. Officer Blake was perfect. He did the right things, made things so effortless. I wish the Joker was like that, but then again, I might not love him so much. I slept like a baby that night, dreaming of the demise of the Joker's girlfriend. That should be me. It will be, as soon as I get my hands on her. When I woke up I thought of what I would do to her, but then the problem presented itself. How, how do I find her, how do I get close enough to hurt her. I would need to gain her trust first, and then make my move. I could probably do it, if I pulled off enough heists. Then they would want a piece of the pie, then I could get close enough. I got ready for the day, taking my pills, changing clothes, feeding Kitty. John arrived right on time. He walked my to his car, opened the door, helped me in. He was by all accounts a gentleman. I thought on the ride to the range while John was talking about something I couldn't quite focus on. I thought of the Joker, and how he hurt me in to many ways in just a few days. I thought of what I would have to become to be by his side, I would have to hurt people. And I would start with him. I focused in on John, knowing that the best way to hurt a man who you loved was by getting attached to someone else, by shoving that love down to the very bottom of your soul.


	14. The Spiritual Release

**Hello again. So it is extremely awkward writing a sex scene, I thought I would let you know. I hope you like the chapter, and feel free to give feedback. ALSO: The Joker will be more involved in the story in a few chapters, so please be patient with me. **

14: The Spiritual Release

John was very patient with me at the range, and he would check that I was okay every once in a while. I admired his shooting, almost as good as my throwing, but he got this serious look whenever he aimed. I started out absolutely horrible; my stance was all wrong and I didn't have enough control over the gun itself. He would correct me and then I would fall out of it the second he stepped back, that made him laugh. After a couple of hours I had improved a lot; before I hadn't even hit the target, but by the end I was able to graze the outsides and get a few inches into it. I hadn't thought it would be as fun as it was, I expected all business. Just me trying to not be reliant on knives, but John made it fun. There was just something about the way he was, I couldn't put my finger on it. The Joker still popped up in my mind from time to time, but I pushed the thought away by kissing John. He never pulled away, always pulled me closer. This is how boys are supposed to treat girls. Like they matter, not like they could be disposed of any moment. I wondered if the Joker treated that other girl like that, or if he really just not want to be with me. More kissing, more touching. After we were done shooting we had some time to kill before dinner so went by his apartment; it was a small place, a bit messy, only a mile away from where I lived. All of the furniture just seemed so comfortable, just like him. He sat with me on the couch. "I should warn you about my family. They, well, I have never brought a guy to meet them, so they will probably make a big deal about it."

"Oh I see, bring me so I get hounded with questions instead of you," he acted mad. I shoved him a bit.

"No, that's just a bonus." I smiled. Something stirred in me that hadn't since the night the Joker came back into my life. I felt desire, and with that desire I remembered Mark. I hated how that happened, how that bastard still had a hold of me, how I can't just feel want. I began tearing up, and the second a tear started to fall there was John's hand, wiping it away.

"What's wrong?" It was pleasing having him care so much for me, even though we had spent such a short time together.

"I don't know if I should say."

"You can tell me," he smiled and held my hand. I smiled as a reflex. Then I spilt everything. The secret that had been in my life for so long, the one I hadn't breathed to a soul, not even my family.

"Well, it's just difficult because I want you, but there's this problem. I was raped after my senior prom, and I never told anyone about it until just now, but it's been with me forever. I, just, that was my only experience. It just makes it hard to be normal." He pulled me into a hug, when he released me I continued, "But I do. Want you. Like that." I felt flushed.

"I don't want you to rush into anything, and I don't want to hurt you."

I stared at him confused, "How would you hurt me?"

"You're injured, remember." He laughed.

"Oh yeah, that. You kind of make it easy to forget about that," I pulled his face in for a light kiss. "We can just be really careful," I smiled at him mischievously.

"You still shouldn't rush into it," he spoke, but I could hear in his voice that he wasn't fully sold on his own thought.

"I am not," I moved forward, pushing him back so he laid beneath me on the couch. Kissing him was effortless, courting him was effortless. How it should be. I sat up and removed my shirt, then my bra. It was almost like I couldn't get them off fast enough, like if I didn't remove them right then I would be trapped in them forever. He sat up to join me, kissing my neck. I remembered how the Joker kissed me there; his actions were purely lustful. John's were tender and caring. The two felt so different. The next thing I knew I was being hoisted up and carried into the bedroom. He gently set me on his bed and took off his shirt. He was slender, but muscular, I could have stared at him all day. He crawled on top of me and our lips connected again. I felt so happy, so free.

"Are you sure?" he spoke softly, as if talking too loud would deter me, but I was already gone. I wanted this now, I wanted him now.

"I am sure, are you sure?" He laughed a little and kissed my neck.

"I am very sure," he breathed. His kisses trailed down to my chest. I had never had a man kiss my chest before, I could feel the dopamine rush. He slid off my pants, then my underwear. I knew for a fact that I had never been naked in front of a man before, but I didn't care. He kissed my clitoris; that definitely has never happened before. I don't know what it was about that act, but it reassured me that this was the right thing to do. I was glad that I had gotten on birth control pills, even if they were originally for another man. Who cared about the Joker now, there was a loving man standing right before me. John slid off his pants and boxers. He was so attractive, I had to have him.

"Come here," I demanded. He obliged in an instant. Kissing him like this was wonderful. I could feel my juices flowing whenever his member rubbed me. He pulled back from me.

"Are you ready?" his voice and expression were compassionate.

"Yes, just be gentle," I softly smiled at him. We kept eye contact when it happened, when he passed through my threshold. It was painful, yes, but only at first and not even in a bad way. Once he was in as deep as he could go he stayed there for a while.

"You're beautiful," he said kissing my forehead.

"You're handsome," I replied, kissing his lips. Then we started moving together; it was relaxed and wonderful. I couldn't have been happier. The smell of his skin was so alluring. The taste of his kisses were sweet. The warmth of his body against mine made me feel so protected. I was happy to be with him, and he was happy to be with me, I could feel it. After a while I felt this rush, it was like all my body could focus on was his thrusts, then the release. I had never had an actual orgasm before, and I let out the strangest gasp when it happened.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"Fuck yeah, I'm okay," I kissed him passionately; I could feel the smile on his face. He resumed thrusting. A long while later I was about to have my second release when his pace quickened. I knew he was about to come as well. We both did one right after the other, it was so oddly spiritual, I hadn't expected that. Before he got off of me he kissed me once on the lips and once on the forehead. Then he lay at my side, and pulled me over to cuddle with him. We stayed like that until it was time to head to my parent's house for dinner.


	15. The Perfect Arsenal

**Hey readers! A special thanks to those of you who have reviewed, followed, or even favorited this story. It means a whole lot to me, I hope you enjoy the new chapter. **

15: The Perfect Arsenal

I was thankful to have John by my side at dinner; he handled my parents so well. They are generally warm people, the kind of parents we all pray for, but they were still worried for their only daughter. When they asked about the stabbing there John was, saying that the police were going to catch whoever did it, and that the doctor said I was healing nicely. They insisted that after I healed I took a few more combat classes. "We want you to be able to protect yourself sweetie, it would just give us a bit more piece of mind." I had no objections to my father's request, he was right, I may have been good now, but I had to be perfect. I had only known John for less than a week, but I could see him plain as day. He had a good heart, goodness to the very core of him; I hadn't known that existed in this city until I met him. My parents loved him, I could tell. They whispered to each other when he helped me sit down, or stand up, or anything. It was interesting to see how they treated John; he would tell them something like what he did for a living, or a story from the orphanage and they would just dote on him. I realized then that the Joker and I would never have that. My parents would despise him, and disapprove of my love. I guess I couldn't tell anyone anyway. That would give someone access to him, that would make it less safe. But I had John Blake for now, and John Blake was perfect in every sense of the word. I was going to tell them about my new job, but I thought better of it, too much excitement that day already. I couldn't tell you what we talked about on the drive back to my apartment, but it was natural. Talking, laughing, and joking: it was so easy with John. He walked me to my door at the end of the night and kissed me. "Thank you for today, John."

"No thank you, I had a great time. Your parents weren't that bad," he smiled.

"Can we see each other again?"

"Of course, I will call you and let you know the next day I have off work. Goodnight." He kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight," I waved as he was walking back to his car. The day had been long, and I could feel the pain creeping up on me. I went inside and took one of the pain pills. My cat sat beside me as I looked for defense classes on my computer. There were a few offered in the morning that looked promising, I would have to ask Camille if I could do that. I figured if I played up my injury she would have no choice but to say yes. That night I made my mask and thought more about what I would need to pull off a burglary, or even a potential robbery. First, my disguise was good, but not good enough. If the Joker ever saw me in it the hair would be a dead giveaway. I needed a wig; I could go do that tomorrow after work if I was feeling up to it. I would need some black latex gloves to go under my leather ones. The leather ones had no fingers, and I couldn't be leaving fingerprints, now could I? I could probably get those somewhere online. I check the Internet and there they were, "Perfect," I said, Kitty sprawled out more. I ordered the gloves. I had thieves' tools already: check. Guns. I would need guns, untraceable guns. But first I needed to get more skilled at shooting; I would try to go to that gun range some night after work. I ran through the potential situations I would face. Mobsters would probably have their money guarded, and there would be conflict for sure. I ran through different ways to avoid it. I could drug any people involved, but how? I would have to think about that one for a while. There was one other problem that I couldn't find a way around, the Joker had lived with me for two weeks, he knew my personality better than most people, and he even knew what I was like now a bit. I needed to change it; I needed to be a different person when I put on that disguise. I had time though, I could work on it, figure out what I wanted the Stealing Siren to be like.

In Greek mythos' sirens used their singing to lure sailors onto the rocks. I was a horrible singer though, was I? I wasn't sure, but I could do something that nodded to it. I could speak in song lyrics! Part of my alter personality was decided. Work was painful, both literally and socially. My boss freaked out about my stabbing, which did make it easy for me to get her to let me take some fighting classes once I was healed. At around lunchtime I received a large bouquet of roses with a card that read, "Get well soon. –Bruce." Mr. Wayne even came in to see me. He was very nice to me, but I felt there was something off. He told me to take the rest of the day off though, so I decided he was a good guy. I took a pain pill before leaving the office; it must have disoriented me because I got lost on the way out of the building. I knew this for sure when I entered a large room filled with various inventions. I took it upon myself to explore a little. Some of the items looked familiar, but what really drew my attention was a small little device. It was small enough to fit in my pocket, and it was round and flat black with a button in the center. I looked at the instructions on the table beside it. It could crack any safe; it was exactly what I needed. I looked around, there were security cameras but none could see my little corner. I searched the large shelves behind my discovery. There were at least a hundred of these things; in small packages I could fit twenty in my purse easily. I decided I should take six, just in case something were to happen to them and I needed a replacement. Something else caught my eye on that shelf, two things actually. The first was a stack of guns, the note beside them read "Untraceable Pistols: Assignment CANCELLED." I couldn't believe my luck. I took four of the pistols and as many clips of ammunition as would fit in my purse. It was my lucky day. The guns would just be for show anyway, because I didn't really want to hurt anyone; no one except the bitch that stole my love. The other thing that caught my attention was a small tube packaged with hundreds of little needles. I examined it closely; make those a thousand needles. I stuffed it into my bag. I looked over everything; unless you were looking closely you couldn't tell anything was taken. I remembered the cameras, how could I throw them off the scent? I decided to walk around the room, looking at the different projects. I was a minute before I realized what one of them was. I had seen it on the news last year, only that one wasn't camouflage. How did Wayne Enterprises have the Batman's ride? I shook my head at the thought of Mr. Fox running around town as a caped crusader.

For some reason I expected to be accosted by security on my way out of the building, but that didn't happen. I was relieved, because I had stolen a great deal of stuff from that room. Maybe the security cameras were just for show. The cab ride to the wig shop was short, but I felt a rush with the contents of my purse. I was only a few things short of my goal, now if I could just heal already. The wig shop attendant was a tall woman with severe features and jet-black hair. I would have guessed that in windy weather she might just blow away she was so thin. "What are you looking for today?" she looked at me.

"Well, a wig," I jested. She didn't seem amused. "I just want something that would make me look like someone else." She looked me over and grabbed a few options.

"Here, you'll want to put this on. It's a wig cap, it will help keep your hair down." I put on the pantyhose cap. She handed me my first option: a short red bob. I looked in the mirror. It was so strange seeing myself like this, like someone else. It didn't look bad, but it didn't look like what I needed. I liked the red though.

"I like the red, but I want something a little more seductive." The woman gave a nod and went to the back room before emerging with a beautiful red wig.

"I think this would be perfect for that," I caught a hint of smile on her face. I pulled it on. The bangs, the layers, it looked so real. I saw her then, I saw the Stealing Siren looking back at me.

"I love it. How do I keep it from falling off?" She looked me over once, and I realized what this must look like to her. I wanted to not look like myself, to be a seductress; she must have thought I was either a stripper or a hooker. I held back a laugh. Let her think that, its better for me if she does.

"Well we have some pins over here that will help with that. You will want to pin the cap to your hair first, then the wig to the cap. If you will be moving around a lot you might want to use more pins." I grabbed a few packs or the red-haired pins and took off the wig and cap. This ended up being my most expensive trip. I almost changed my mind about the whole thing at the sight of the total. I had to remind myself that my new job would mean I would make this back and then some by my next paycheck. That settled my apprehension somewhat. The Stealing Siren would be out and about soon; I felt giddiness bubble in my stomach.


	16. The Long Preparation

16: The Long Preparation

Healing gave me lots of time to plan. My daily routine for a whole month consisted of waking up early, doing thirty minutes of yoga (being careful to mind my healing stomach), and reading from one of my various books relating to my future alter ego. I got a bike a week after the stabbing and began biking to work where occasionally Bruce Wayne would come in and see how I was doing. Then I would either go home or go see John. He had been so consistently great to me; he even took me to volunteer with him once where I got to see him in a whole new light. If he had work then I would go to the shooting range; I had become much more competent since my first day, and every time I went I got better. Then I would return home, shower, eat dinner, do more research, make improvements to my disguise, and finally throw knives until I was tired. On weekends I would try to get information about different mob families, this was the most difficult thing on my to do list. But I was determined, and determined minds normally get what they want. Once the doctor cleared me for physical activity I went to the closest gym to see what classes they offered in the mornings. I spoke to the owner, telling him I already had some experience with self-defense. "Well, I would recommend our kickboxing class or our Jujutsu one." I signed up for both of them. "I don't know if you are interested, but my wife owns the dance studio next door. You might want to take a few classes there. I know some of our other ladies go there to help with their balance." I told him I would head over there.

The dance studio was bigger than I expected, there was a large wooden floor on one side and a gymnastics area on the other. "Hello there, how can I help you?"

"I was just next door, and the owner there said I should think about dance classes?" She gave me a knowing smile.

"What classes are you taking over there?"

"The 8:30 kickboxing class, and the 9:15 Jujutsu." I smiled at her. "I get out at 10, so ideally I would want a class then."

"We have a 10:00 ballet class that would be perfect for you I think, it is only thirty minutes and its just basics. Then at 10:30 we have a beginning gymnastics class. Would either of those interest you?"

"They both sound perfect actually." I got signed up.

The next month flew by. The classes I was taking had completely changed my fighting style; I had become a graceful but powerful creature and I loved it. The dancing took me by surprise. It had given me more power in my kicks, and made me far more nimble than I had been before. Shooting at the range was also becoming more fun, as the people there started to know me by name. John went with me a few times and was completely impressed. "I would say you should join the force," he pulled me into his arms, "but I want you safe." John had become someone I could count on. I had never had someone like him, who I could kiss and joke with, not to mention the sex. I had been able to push the Joker from my thoughts more effectively, I only ever really thought of him the days he was on the news; his other companion right by his side. My free thoughts focused on her, on what I would do when I had her, on how I would hurt her. Before I knew it I was at my graduation ceremony, accepting my degree with my parents and John Blake in the audience. I knew it would be days before I was going to try to pull off my first job. I had the location, a general idea of the building, even a safe place to store the cash before I could get it to the right people; a small storage unit just a few blocks away from my house, paid for in cash for a few months in advanced. Now all I needed was to just do it.

"How does it feel to be done with college?" John asked me as we walked home.

"Great! Now I can finally start the rest of my life," I moved closer to him. I loved how wherever we went he held my hand, like he was proud I was at his side. This was how things were supposed to be. I had even started to forget why I ever loved the Joker. This life I had now was so calm, so relaxed, why would I want something that would be so difficult and doomed.

"I know we have only been dating a few months, but I wanted to ask you something," his voice was nervous. Oh no, don't propose. Please don't propose, I am not ready yet. I might never be ready, please don't propose. "Would you like to move in with me? Its just it would be nice to come home to you." Then there is was, it was so nice to come home to the Joker. He was a nice presence to have around. I pushed the thought away.

"Not yet." I turned to him and saw the disappointment on his face. "But soon, I promise. I want to come home to you too. I am just not ready yet, and I want to be ready." He gave me a half smile and nodded, still a bit disappointed but I could see that underneath he was glad; glad that there would be a sometime soon. I wasn't lying when I said it would be nice to come home to John, it would be. I knew he would be there for me to treat me right, I knew that whenever either of us came home the other would light up. I might even love him on some level, not as madly as I loved the Joker, but in a solid way. When he dropped me off at my door we kissed goodnight, and I made sure to give him a good one. A reward for putting himself out there, for being so understanding when I declined.

My cat greeted me upon my entrance, and I went and put on a pair of black pants with a black sweater and ski mask that covered my face completely. There was still something I needed to get before this all started, still a few things. I put on a pair of latex gloves, grabbed the large black messenger bag I had gotten just for this occasion and put the lock picking tools in my pocket. I put my mask up and wore it as a cap until I reached the hospital. There was a door on the side of the building that had a tall hedge concealing it and entered right into a supply closet; this was my goal. I pulled the cap down and picked the lock. All of the research had paid off and I was in. I turned on the light. What did I need? There were several bags of sterilized surgical tools; I would need a couple of those. Then there were loads of different bandages; needed those too. I needed at least ten suture kits, extra scalpels, then morphine. I needed lots of morphine, Phenobarbital, and Benzodiazepine. I looked around a bit more. I was pleasantly surprised that they kept several kinds of tetracyclines and penicillin here. I took a couple bottles of each, and grabbed a few more bandages. That should be everything I need. I turned off the light and slid out the door. Once I saw I was in the clear I pulled my mask up once more. The whole walk home I had a strut. I just pulled off my first burglary. I could feel the adrenaline backing off; I was almost high it felt so good. My cat greeted me again when I got inside, meowing at my feet. I set my things down and put her on my lap to pet her. "I am ready Kitty." She purred as I scratched her head. I threw some knives for a while and then went to sleep; dreaming of the Stealing Siren's future escapades.


	17. The Bruised Heart

**This is my favorite chapter so far, mainly because I actually kind of cried. Poor Rose. Poor poor Rose. Let me know what you think!**

17: The Bruised Heart

The next day I went through my normal routine, only my thoughts were on John. I felt bad for saying no to him. He had been so kind to me, and here I was being a scared little bitch. Living with him would be nice, I was a fool to say no. Luckily we had lunch plans for today; I would be able to tell him that of course I would move in with him. That I might even love him. I did my yoga and tried to calm myself. The last time I had put myself out there I was met with rejection, but John was different. John wouldn't do that to me. I went to my room and sorted my Stealing Siren things, knowing that it would keep my mind occupied until it was time to go. I laid out my outfit, it had become so intricate since it's original version, but still very easy to move in, and I felt just about as sexy as I was ever going to get in it. Then I set the holster beside it. I would bring two guns and a few knives tonight. I put the lock picking tools in the pocket on the sleeve, and placed the high-tech safe cracker in a pocket in the pants. I put the leather gloves on top, along with the box of latex gloves. The wig and mask were sitting on my desk, and all that was left was to get my secret weapon ready. I grabbed to blowgun and the darts. I had practiced with it a few times, and I felt comfortable enough with it, but I needed to coat the darts with a sedative for them to be useful to me. I was happy to find that the small instruction manual that came in the case showed me that not only could I open the small darts and fill them with liquid, but they would inject the liquid on impact. Filling them, on the other hand, was painstaking. I had only just finished when it was about an hour before I was supposed to go to John's place. I placed the blowgun and drugged darts in the corresponding pocket. Then I washed my hands, then changed into a pair of jeans and long-sleeved shirt, and decided that the good news couldn't wait. That a happy life couldn't wait anymore. I threw on my coat, said bye to Kitty, and locked the door behind me. The walk to John's place was uneventful, but the strut I had acquired last night hadn't worn off just yet. I felt unstoppable. I stopped by the corner shop to pick up some flowers for him. On the card I decided to write the surprise, 'Of course I will move in with you, I love you. –Rose.' The rest of the walk I had a ridiculous smile on my face, I can't remember the last time I felt this. So sure of something, I knocked on the door. "Knock knock," I said in a cheery voice. It took a while for John to get to the door, and when he did he didn't look happy to see me at all.

"Oh, you're here," he looked back into the room. He started to walk out into the hall. What was in his apartment? Why wasn't he happy to see me? My stomach began to turn. Before he could shut his door I walked into the apartment.

"What's the matter with you, silly. I bring great news," I turned. Then I saw exactly what the matter was. There, in front of God and the whole world, was a naked woman trying desperately to cover herself with a blanket. No, not with a blanket, with the blanket I had bought John when it was starting to get cold. "Who the fuck is this?" I looked back at him. Then I saw the signs: unkempt hair, shirt on backwards, boxers. My heart sank. I stood there in shock for a few seconds; John was saying something but I couldn't hear it. All I could do was feel the warmth behind my eyes. The warmth that was slowly turning to fire, causing the tears to come. It had been so long since the tears had come, I had almost forgot what they felt like, but here they were, the old friend that I hoped I lost. I turned to him then, not knowing how he could do this. Not him, not the sweet man that I loved. "I just got here early because I wanted to tell you that I would love to move in with you," my voice was so shaky, I had to choke the last words out, "That I love you." He was quiet and I saw the girl sneaking behind me and out of the apartment from the corner of my eye. I felt the heat spread. It was everywhere, it was all of me. "But you obviously don't care," my voice went from shaky to stern in my rage, "Probably never did." He started to speak but I stopped him. "Don't," I shoved the flowers into his chest and ran out of his apartment. I ran all the way to my house, but that didn't feel far enough. I needed to keep running. I needed more space between him and me. I needed to just pump my legs for a while.

I must have been running for a good thirty minutes because almost four miles stood between me and my neighborhood. I turned into an alley and sat on the ground, crying heavily. My cell phone rang: John Blake. "Fuck you," I said out loud.

"Excuse me?" I looked up and saw someone who I had never expected to see in an alleyway.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne. I didn't mean you." I looked at the ground and tried to hide my tears.

"Don't be," he sat besides me on the dirty pavement, in his expensive suit. "And I thought I told you to call me Bruce." I faked a laugh.

"Sorry, Bruce." More forced laughter.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," my gaze turning downward still.

"You don't need to lie to me, come on, I am here to listen." I looked up at him. His face showed no sign of lies. My phone rang again: John Blake. I rejected the call again, beginning to cry again. "Who do I need to talk some sense into?" he half-smiled at me.

"Me, I guess," I sighed, with a sarcastic laugh.

"What happened?"

"Just this guy, but that's done now." I wiped off my face.

"Good riddance."

"Yep," I put on a mask. Professional. I had to be professional. "But I am much better now. Thank you for sitting with me for a minute." I lied. I wasn't better; I was just pretending to be.

"Are you sure? I can stay with you as long as you need me?" Why was he so nice? Shouldn't the bourgeois neglect the middle-class?

"I am fine, I am sure of it," I got up and extended my hand to him. He took it and I helped him up. "I hope your suit didn't get too dirty." I forced myself to smile.

"Oh don't worry about it, I have plenty of suits." He smiled back at me. Bruce Wayne was a good man. But if today had taught me anything it was that a good man is just good at hiding whatever makes him bad.

"I will see you Monday at the office," I said walking back towards home. The walk home was nice and long, giving me plenty of time to cool down, get angry again, and calm myself once more. I had turned my thoughts to the Stealing Siren when I reached my apartment and the rage returned. "You really shouldn't be here." There was John, sitting in front of my door.

"I needed to see you, to talk to you." I walked past him, standing between my door and himself.

"Well?" I motioned him to start talking.

"Can't we go inside, it's cold out here."

"No, we can talk here or not at all." I hated how much a day could change things, how this morning everything was different and now everything was worse.

"Okay. I just needed to say that I am sorry…"

I interrupted, "Well, sorry doesn't change what you did to me."

"I know that, I wish I could take it all back, I really do."

"So you expect me to believe that this was a one time thing? I mean shit John, we had only been apart how many hours before you," I trailed off, not wanting to ever finish that sentence.

"It was! I swear."

"Then who is she?"

"She is just a girl I dated before you, she came over and said she wanted to talk. I didn't know this was going to happen."

"Wanted to talk?" I laughed. "Alright, that still doesn't explain why you did it."

"We both had a few beers, and you had said you didn't want to move in with me. I just figured, you weren't invested, why should I be."

"Yet. I didn't want to move in yet."

"I thought you were just saying that."

"Well, at this point I wish I was." I could feel the tears coming again. "Listen, if that all you have to say you should just go. I don't need to hear your excuses. I loved you, and you cheated on me before I could show you. End of story."

"But isn't there anything I could do to fix it, please?" I looked at him then, and I could see a glimpse of the man I knew a day ago, but just a glimpse. I racked my brain, trying to think of how I could keep him. If I could live with myself.

"I just don't think I could live with myself if I stayed with you after you did something like that to me. That's not who I want to be." He looked so destroyed then. I slapped him on the back, "Don't lose heart guy, I was the one who loved you, it's not like you loved me or anything." Then I disappeared into my apartment, slamming the door in his face. I thought about those words. He didn't love me. Did he? No he couldn't have. If he did he wouldn't have ruined my chance at a normal life. I looked through the peep-hole, he stood there for a minute, I was about to open the door and just forgive him, just have him back for a little when he turned and walked away. I sat down on the couch and cried. I cried until the tears ran out, then I turned on the TV. Oh God, the Joker. The Joker and his whore were at it again. Some new hostage, some new demand, some new bullshit. All I wanted was to reach through that TV and tear that bitch apart. At least with the Joker I knew he couldn't love me. At least I knew there was no good in him, and if there were it would be a pleasant surprise. I looked at the clock, it was only six. On a normal day I would be with him now, in his arms, feeling happy. I guess my normal days were done. I pulled out my phone, and in a moment of weakness I called him. He didn't answer. I was right, he didn't care. I wanted to be wrong, I did. I wanted this all to be a big mistake, and I would go over there and we would go back to how it was. I left him a message, "Hey John, its Rose. I was just calling you, but I was right. Have a nice life I guess." My cat came and meowed at me. "Oh girl, I just hate this." I went and took a shower, deciding that tonight I would introduce the Stealing Siren to the world. Tonight I would have some much needed dangerous fun. When I got out of the shower someone was knocking at my door. John. "Just leave," I paused. "You made it all perfectly clear, don't worry I won't call you again."

"But I want you to call."

"Well, not picking up is a funny way of showing it. That was your chance, and you were probably too busy banging that other girl. Leave now, before I call the cops," I bluffed. He said something I couldn't make out, and left. The rage was back. I would use it too, tonight I would let it out. I ate a light dinner and began to get ready. Tonight was going to make up for today.


	18. The Clean Slate

**Hey! Thanks for reading. Don't hesitate to let me know what you think. :)**

18: The Clean Slate

At 12:00 I left to pull off the heist, glancing in the mirror one last time before I departed. A red-headed temptress, looking almost as deadly as she was sexy. I went over my personality. Cold, I would be cold, with a hint of insanity. I would speak only in song lyrics, and do my best to keep up the siren act. I left, "So long, farewell," I said to my Kitty. The target was walking distance from my apartment, so all I would have to do is keep to the back alleys. In minutes I was there, no one had seen me yet and I was ready to do this thing. I unlocked the door and slid inside. As I made my way through the building I kept my sexy swagger, knowing that any resistance I met I could easily dispose of. I was almost to the safe when a man saw me.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" He began to pull out his gun, but I kicked it away. Another man ran out of a room, and pulled a knife.

"Well, there ain't no rest for the wicked," I kicked the man with the knife in his face. "Money don't grow on trees," another punch was sent to the first assailant. "I got bills to pay," I flipped one of them onto their back. "I got mouths to feed." I then flipped the other. "There ain't nothing in this world for free." I then I knocked them both out cold with two stomps.

I looked over the two men. They wore clown makeup. The Joker. I went into the room where the money was. There it was, just sitting there in bags. There was a man in the corner; he was shot in the head. It appeared that I walked in on a heist already in progress. Better yet, these were the Joker's men. I pulled a sharpie out of my pocket and knelt by one of the men. _'Thanks for the help. –SS.'_ Signed with a heart. He should get the message. There was no way he wouldn't know about the Silent Siren by morning. I grabbed the bags and left the building. The walk to my storage unit felt long, with the weight of the cash, but it was fine with me. The deed was done. I threw the bags in the corner of the unit. Then I pulled out a couple stacks of hundreds, used the sharpie to sign them. A heart with the signature SS. I would be making an almost anonymous donation to the orphanage on my way home. The rest I would donate some other places later this week, but for now I was done. I made my way home, sticking to the shadows. I dropped the money into the mailbox of the orphanage, immediately feeling it was a job well done. Feeling like Robin Hood. When I got home I went inside and my cat greeted me. I looked in the mirror. Everything was still in place. I carefully put my costume away. If only I could be her all the time. Tonight had been so exhilarating, and easy. The Stealing Siren was so put together, even on her first night of existence. Here I was, almost twenty-three years of life, and I was totally destroyed by one day. A taste for the wrong men, and the bruised heart to prove it. I went to the back yard and threw some knives until my eyes were getting heavy. Then I slept. I slept well considering. Considering my life had turned upside down today, considering I was sad now. Just utterly sad, and in turn mad at myself, mad at the world, mad at the women who took my men.

That Sunday I only left my bed to eat and use the bathroom. The world could wait a day, and my bed was my fortress. Nothing could touch me save the creeping memories and thoughts. These I pushed away, I replaced the thoughts with the bottle of wine I had grabbed from the kitchen. The only thought I let myself have about a man was that of the Joker's reaction to last night. How would he feel, having me take the money he was stealing? Beating his goons with such ease, wouldn't that just drive him crazier than he already was? I pulled out my laptop and searched for a new apartment. This one had too many sad memories, it was time to leave. The Joker could find me some other way if he felt like it, and John knew I lived here. He could come to the door and make my heart hurt. I didn't want that to happen. I didn't want an expensive place, although I probably could afford one now. I just wanted something small; small enough for a girl and her cat to not feel the loneliness. There were a few places that looked promising, so I called the numbers and set up some appointments to check them out. I thought of my furniture. It all was tied to my men, and I couldn't have that anymore. I had enough saved to get everything I would need. I had enough money for a fresh start. Then I thought of Bruce. Without his kindness I would have never been able to shed this place, I would have to thank him.

The workweek passed quickly, I had decided it was time to stop taking my classes. I had gotten all I could from them, and frankly I didn't want the extra responsibility. I had visited three apartments before I found one that was perfect. It was a third-floor walk up with a decent sized living/kitchen area and a bedroom with an absolutely massive closet. "It was originally a second bedroom, but the last tenants convinced me that it would work better as a closet, since this place doesn't have any. You can paint the place if you like, and there's a fire escape out that window." I was sold. Before I moved in I wanted to get the painting done. The whole living area was painted sea foam green, and it gave me a calm feeling. The bedroom I painted a dark grey. I don't know why I had done that, but it seemed right at the time. My closet was painted a coastal grey, I liked it because it had this hint of blue that made it feel like a rainy day. In the bathroom I went with an orange; for no particular reason, I just had never had an orange room before and I thought I would give it a try. Picking out furniture was much more fun than the grueling work of painting. I purchased a large dark brown leather couch with a chaise on the end and a matching armchair along with some throw pillows that went with the walls and a corresponding blanket. They went on the tan shag rug along with a modern-looking black coffee table; all in front of my new wall-mounted big screen TV. Beneath the TV there was a shelf with the cable box and a combination DVD/Blu-ray player. On either side of the TV I had matching black modern shelves that housed some of my newly purchased books and my collection of DVDs and Blu-rays. The kitchen was stocked is new plates in various colors, new flatware, new pots and pans, new everything. I decided I was fine with using the island as my table, and neglected getting an actual dining table. My bathroom was easy to stock. Fresh towels, new toothbrush, new toothpaste, new razors, new robe, new makeup. The bedroom was my favorite though. The window coverings were heavy and dark red, keeping out all the light when they were drawn. The sleigh bed I purchased looked slightly regal with it's detailing, and the mattress was one of those high-tech Temperpedic ones I always saw commercials for. I went with a rich silken red comforter, with cream silk sheets. It really was beautiful. I bought the whole bed set that included two end tables, a large dresser, and two bookshelves. The second bookshelf I got for a reason. I was going to be stealing from dangerous people for a hobby, and I needed a makeshift lair. It needed to be hidden, and I had a large closet that would do just fine. I had one of the bookshelves placed beside the door, but the other would be my secret entrance. I had fixed wheels on the bottom, and a sliding door system to the top. I would be able to get in and out of my closet fine, and no one but me would really know it was there. My lair too had a midnight blue heavy shade over the window. There was a metal desk in the center of the back wall where I placed a faceless white mannequin head to put my wig on. A metal locker was in one corner, holding all of my weapons and I even moved the cash from my storage locker into it. The only clothes I didn't keep in the dresser were my dresses, coats and my Stealing Siren outfit. I placed a large mirror on the wall besides the window.

The only things I kept on my move were my clothes, my Stealing Siren gear, my Kitty, and some of my books. _The Secret Garden_ definitely needed to come with me, and so did my research books and any textbook I had kept from college. All of the research books were kept in my lair, the textbooks occupied most of my stationary bookshelf in my room. I added a few decorations to it. Decorating the moving bookshelf was more difficult, since I would have to glue things in place. I went with an encyclopedia set, making them look as natural as I could as I glued them. I added a few random decorations like on the other bookshelf and admired my handiwork. It look normal, it was perfect. The whole move took two weeks, with the painting and the purchasing, not to mention all of the work I had to do on the bookshelf. I had donated all of my things that I didn't keep to the Goodwill and Kitty and me just loved the new place. No place to throw knives, but I could use my storage unit for that, and the fire escape would come in handy when I snuck out as the Stealing Siren. The only other problem was that every day I would have to carry my bike up three flights of stairs, but I figured it would help me stay in shape. My first night staying in my new home I was exhausted. Exhausted and utterly happy. The clean slate, the new life, it was all mine now. And tomorrow night the Stealing Siren would be out once more.


	19. The Informative Neighbor

**The Stealing Siren strikes again. Just letting you know that all of Rose's lines as her daring alter ego are in fact song lyrics, I don't know if its super effective, but I already committed so just bare with me. I hope you like it, I would love some more feedback. And a special thanks to everyone who follows, favorited, and reviewed. It makes it even more worth it. :)**

19: The Informative Neighbor

I woke up to my Saturday; I just loved Saturdays. It felt like there was just so much time. I walked into my living room feeling refreshed. I was glad to see Kitty had made herself so comfortable at our new place. I sat down on the floor and turned on the TV. I watched the news while stretching. There he was with her at his side. I would be with him soon. And she would be long gone, if it all went well. I heard the man next door yelling something. It was 10 in the morning, didn't he have any manners. I got up and went to knock on his door. An older man opened it, but only as much as the lock chain let him. "Are you okay, sir? I heard yelling."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I will try to keep it down." I could see a bit of the apartment behind him, there was almost nothing in there except a small TV and recliner. He had obviously been watching something offensive.

"Did something on the TV upset you?"

I could tell he was thinking of something, then he shut the door, removed the chain and motioned for me to come inside and shut the door behind me. "I don't have any coffee," his voice was the harsh rasp of a lifelong smoker. "But I can get you some water if you'd like."

"No, I'm fine," I smiled at him. "What upset you?" For a minute he was squirming before me, caught between two thoughts that I didn't know. "You can tell me, I can keep a secret." As soon as the last word escaped my mouth he stood still.

"Here, you should sit down." He turned the recliner around. I sat. "When I was younger," he spoke in a hushed voice, "I was a drinker." He looked over at the counter and I followed his gaze. It was littered with beer cans and other bottles. "I started again when my wife died, just a bit. But now I see him, what he became. It's the only way I can live with myself."

"What who became?"

"My son." I felt the air escape the room. Here I tried to move away from my problems, and their source was standing right next to me.

"Your son is the Joker," I whispered.

"Yes. Jack is my son."

"His name is Jack?" The old man sighed. "So do you know how he got his scars?" He turned away, beginning to cry. "I won't tell, I just need to know."

"Alright, I will tell you. Just…" he went to the countered and poured himself a shot of whiskey, and then another one. "We had Jack when we were young, too young. His mother drank some when she was pregnant, but I blame myself for how he turned out. He didn't start out that way, you know. A couple years later we had another son, James. He was a great deal worse than Jack, always being cruel to his brother. I never did discipline James though. I was always too busy drinking. I had a temper though, Martha always forgave me. Never left my side. I only ever hit Jack, never James. Never James." He swigged from the bottle. "I wish I had you know. Maybe it wouldn't have happened."

"What happened?"

"I was at work when it happened, Jack was fifteen when it happened. When I came home there was a mess. Blood everywhere. I remember the day," another swig. "I try not to though. James had been stabbed, so many times. The coroner's final count was twenty-seven. But Jack, I found him in the corner of his room. His face was bleeding. James had carved it." His eyes glazed over as if he was far away. "They took him away after that. They took my boy away," he cried then, finishing the bottle.

"I'm so sorry." I got up and patted him on the back, but he pushed me a way. I walked to the door. "We all make mistakes. I don't blame you." He looked over at me, surprised.

"What's your name, neighbor?"

"Rose Amherst, what's yours?"

"Freddy Napier."

"It was nice to meet you. You should come over for dinner one of these days, okay?" I smiled opening the door to leave. He just smiled back, tears still in his eyes.

I felt on top of the world that afternoon. I knew something about him. Something no one could possibly know. I wonder if his girlfriend knew, if you could call her that. I spent time with Kitty, prepared for the night, at a good meal, hydrated. I felt giddy about tonight. I would get to be her again; I hoped I would see him. The day dragged on, I read to help the time pass, I watched a movie, and still I had hours left over. MY phone rang, John, I rejected the call. I had no interest in talking to him, but I probably should thank him some day. Now I knew, now I knew my life would never have love in it. Love wasn't for me. The Joker and I had a chance. Jack and I had a chance. It was weird knowing his name; it was weird that his father now lived next door. But I guess life was funny like that. At twelve I put on my costume, gathered my things, and left out the fire escape. It was a bit more challenging sticking to the shadows, since my target was located much farther from my apartment than the first time, but I eventually got there unnoticed. I picked the door open and heard voices coming from upstairs. "Why couldn't we have someone else come do this? We could be busy right now." I heard a woman say in a sultry voice.

"Well, Harley, you know what I always say. If you want a job done right, you are gonna have to do it yourself." His voice, how long had it been since I heard it? Since I heard it in person? I pulled out my blowgun and loaded it with a dart, keeping two in my hand ready to be loaded then one of my guns from its holster and quietly made my way upstairs. There was a room down the hall with a light on, I peered in. There they were, opening a safe, the safe I was supposed to open. I waited there as they got it opened. They had put the stacks into a bag and were turning to leave when I sent a dart to her. Within seconds she was unconscious on the ground and the Joker had a gun pointed at me. We stood there briefly, guns pointed at the other.

"Do you know who I am?" I spoke, he cocked his head confused. I could see the resemblance to Freddy. "Good, neither do I. Got nothing to say, but if you pay me I can play the fool." I motioned to the bag of cash.

"So you're the one who stole my money. 'SS' what's that stand for?" He laughed.

"Feels so good being bad. There's no way I'm turning back." I motioned to the bag again.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Oh, you're wasting my time. You're just wasting time." I put the blowgun to my mouth and shot him. Once he was out I grabbed the bag and pulled out one of the stacks. 'Thanks again for the help. We should really team up sometime. –SS' Signed with a heart again. I looked at their bodies. There she was right there, that stupid bitch. I kicked her and then left for home, again keeping to the shadows.


	20. The Peace Offering

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Any and all feedback is welcomed! Also, I want to thank the favoriters, followers and reviewers. **

20: The Peace Offering

Since my encounter with my love he had invaded my thoughts once more. That whole week my dreams were of him; I had forgotten how nice it was to be in love with someone impossible. It was freeing. After work I would plan my heist for the weekend, half hoping he would be there too. I made it a point to donate all of the money that week. The orphanage was back on its feet with no more threats for the city. The homeless shelters were better equipped, and they got most of the people off the streets. The animal shelters expanded and became 'no-kill.' I was actually making a difference, well, the Stealing Siren was. Some nights I would put on the outfit when I was at home and just be her. Manically singing songs to Kitty and laughing. I had run into Mr. Napier on my way home from work; he was getting his mail. We decided that we should have dinner together that Friday night, and I felt happy about it. He was my connection to the Joker. We had spaghetti and wine. Lots of wine.

"Why doesn't he kill you?" I finally asked.

"Well, we changed our names after it all happened. The police told us it would be safer. I guess he just hasn't been able to find me yet. Part of me hopes he does. I want to see my boy again before I go. Tell him…" He got lost in thought. This man had bared his soul to me, and I was grateful. When I looked into his eyes, into eyes so similar to my loves I knew I could tell him.

"If I told you a secret, you would keep it right?" He eyed me for a second and nodded. "I haven't told anyone this, but I met him you know."

"Jack? You met my son?"

"Yes. For two weeks after he first escaped Arkham he stayed with me." The old man looked confused. "See, I had such a boring life before he came along, then one day he just fell in through the window."

"Why didn't you call the cops?"

"Well, at first I think it was because I didn't want him to kill me," I laughed. "Or because if I were in his place, I wouldn't want to be turned in right away. Then as time went by it was for a completely different reason." Freddy eagerly awaited my words. "I had fallen in love."

"Did he love you too?"

"No, how could he? A while later he showed up at my place again, a couple times. Then he stabbed me." I felt a ghost pain where the knife had punctured the skin.

"Oh Rose, I'm sorry." He finished his third glass of wine and filled it once more.

"The really sad part is that I am still crazy about him." I smiled slightly at the thought; now someone else knew. Now I shared my burden.

The old man looked at me and smiled. "My Martha would have loved you. I wish you two could have met. Staying in love when everything is wrong." He threw back the fourth glass. "I love my son, but he really is crazy if he let you go."

"Oh, I am nothing. A wannabe writer, if I could get my inspiration back. Legal secretary. What's that to a man who can bring Gotham to its knees?"

"You sell yourself short. You actually care about people, you showed me such kindness and I didn't even know you. You sheltered an insane criminal for weeks, just because that's what you do. And you're absolutely gorgeous. He could do far worse." The rest of the meal we didn't speak of Jack again. He mostly talked about his wife, showing me the picture of her he kept in his wallet. How much he missed her, how she was the most beautiful woman in the world, how he could never forgive himself for hitting her all of those times. He even got me talking about my life. I told him about my family, how much I loved them, how I had gotten my sweetness from my father and my looks from my mother. I even told him about John that day. I can't tell you why, but it was nice to have Mr. Napier to talk to, to tell my secrets to. I sent him back to his apartment with a couple bottles of wine, and thanked him for his company. I dreamt of Jack again that night.

Saturday was coming to a close when I gave Kitty one last scratch on her head and became the Stealing Siren. I grabbed the bag I had taken from the last robbery and was on my way to the next mark before twelve. I unlocked the door. Took out a few guards and made my way to the vault. I pulled out my circular gadget, placed it against the safe and pushed the button. Beep, it was open in a second. Then I began placing the bills in the bag. I left two stacks, wrote SS with a heart on the sleeves and shut the safe, making sure it was locked. I left out the window and was sneaking around the building when I heard his voice. "If she shows, shoot her on sight." It was the Joker. I peaked around the corner. He had brought five men with him today; I felt the smile come to my face. Was I really that scary that he needed five men as backup?

"How will we know if it's her, boss?" One of the fatter goons asked.

"If you see a red-head with a nice rack, then shoot." He let out his cackle. Nice rack, he thought I had a nice rack. My smile grew larger. I waited for the men to enter the building before I made my way back to my apartment. I felt like I was on top of the world. I intimidated him, and I had a nice rack. Today was an utter success.

I was surprised when the next few jobs went the same way. I was always on my way out when he was showing up, it was perfect. I could see his rage growing each time, along with his intrigue. I had the most fun messing with him with my little messages. '_Looks like I beat you to it again._' '_We really should get together some time, I feel bad taking all the money. Well, almost._' '_Missed me again? Such a shame, I was hoping to see that handsome face of yours tonight._' All were signed with a heart and SS. Seeing him from afar was making me restless. I wanted to get to talk to him, to get to spend some quality time.

I was getting ready for my next job when I felt this strong desire in my pelvis. I needed to see him tonight. I went to the job earlier than usual, and brought an extra bag and some rope. I knew that this next hit had an exceptional amount of cash locked away. If there was going to be a time for a peace offering it would be tonight. I went to the building and unlocked the door. There were a few more guards today; they almost made me break a sweat. I moved them all into a bathroom and barricaded the door. I didn't want anyone bothering my sweetie and me. I opened the safe and emptied the cash, placing half in one bag and half in the other. I noticed a table in the room; I placed a chair on either side; one for me and one for him. Then I placed the bags on the table. I heard the door open downstairs. "She's probably been here already, Joker. Let's just go." It was the girl. I positioned myself strategically and waited for them to come upstairs.

"That's why it's just you and me tonight, doll face." Perfect, just the two of them. I felt my heart jumping for joy, and heard them come upstairs. "Well, look who it is. The Sad Sap." They turned and came into the room. In seconds the girl was cartwheeling towards me. I matched her movements and struck her several times. Finally kicking her in the jaw. I could hear the bone break. She was out cold; I pulled my gun and pointed it at the laughing Joker. "Well look at you go," he laughed. I checked my appearance in the window's reflection. There I was, still perfect. I motioned to the seat, he sat down. I pulled the rope from my shoulder with my free hand and tied him securely to the chair. "Now where's the fun in that?" he faked a whine. I didn't respond to him. Instead I opened one of the bags and showed him the cash, and then I set the bag at his feet.

"Bad kids. All my friends are bad kids. Product of no dad kids," I began, "Kids like you and me." He stared at me, still trying to figure out what I meant. I laughed; glad I only spoke in song lyrics. It made everything I said so much more cryptic, I wasn't even sure he would understand I meant this as a gift. I finished laughing and spoke again from my books of rhymes. "Well, I woke up tonight and said I'm gonna make somebody love me. I'm gonna make somebody love me. And now I know. Now I know. Now I know, I know that its you." I paused, his expression staying the same. "You're lucky, lucky. You're so lucky." I hit the table, he jumped.

He finally spoke, "See, as much as I like your offer, the little lady over there wouldn't be too happy," his tongue darted across his bottom lip. I laughed, leaning across the table. I noticed his eyes quickly glance at my chest. I got up and walked around the table, placing my hands on his shoulders then running them down his chest, letting one stray to his crotch where it stroked a few times. I stopped when I felt it begin to grow. Then I put my mouth to his ear and whispered.

"I wanna do bad things with you," I breathed. I went back over to my side of the table and grabbed my bag of cash and began walking out of the room.

"Why don't you stay a while?" he laughed. I didn't turn back though. I just calmly walked out of the room, down the stairs and out of the building. The walk home was uneventful. That night I didn't dream; the day had been too good already.


	21. Revenge And Rejection

**More of the Joker in this one. Finally he is back. Well, do let me know how it is going. I really appreciate it, especially since I've been churning these things out so fast. I hope you guys are liking them! **

21: Revenge And Rejection

The next week I was in an unshakable good mood, even when I was coerced into having dinner with Camille, her husband, Mr. Fox and Mr. Wayne. We were at some unreasonably expensive restaurant, and I was trying my hardest to not have to talk to anyone. I mostly just nodded and ate; I wished they hadn't invited me. As much as I loved my job and the paycheck it brought me I really had no interest in the business. When the meal was over Bruce offered me a ride home. "I only live a few blocks away from here now, I think I will just walk."

"What made you move?" he asked holding the door of the building open for me.

"It was just time I guess," I saw something in the sky and looked up. There was a searchlight with a bat inside of it. "I wonder what happened."

"Oh, who knows in this town? You have a good night." And then he was gone. The walk home was calm, but I felt the need to be her again. It was almost as though I was addicted. As I approached the door to my apartment my heart stopped. Why was he here, why did he have to be here? There was John Blake in his police uniform exiting an apartment a few doors down and on the other side of the hall. I had thought that one was empty. I remember the last tenant had moved out a couple weeks ago, she was a young girl, too young to be on her own. I tried to get into my place as quickly as I could, but I fumbled the keys.

"Rose?" Shit, he saw me. I turned and looked at him, flashing a weak smile. "What are you doing here?"

I didn't hide the tone of annoyance from my voice, "I live here. What are you doing here? Does that skank live there now?" I looked at the door he had just came out of. He gave a mall smirk and laughed.

"Oh her? No, I haven't talked to her. Threatened her with a restraining order. I moved here last week."

"Oh," I was mad. Why here? There were certainly other places to live in this city. I hated him then, I remembered what he did and I hated him. "Well, it was nice seeing you." I lied. It was horrible seeing him. It was heartbreaking. All I wanted to do was run inside and transform into the Stealing Siren. Be her, be the girl that nothing can touch. I had almost closed the door when he responded.

"We should catch up sometime." His voice was hopeful. The only catching up I wanted to do was with some French fries.

"For sure," I lied and shut the door, locking it behind me. I stood there for a minute, leaning against the closed door. "Fuck Kitty. Of all the walkups in all of Gotham." I walked over to her new seat on the couch, scratching behind her ear. "Time to change, my baby." I kissed her head and walked into my room. I disrobed and then stepped into my closet. I loved becoming her. Part of me wished I could just be her all the time, but I knew that couldn't happen. I thought of the Joker, or Jack. He didn't have to be split; he got to just be himself all the time. I had to be two different people. Its not that I didn't like who I had become in my real life, because I did, its just that I hated that I couldn't just be both. In a few minutes I was crawling out my window and then onto the street. It was a nice cold night, cold enough that no one was really on the street. I was several blocks across town before I even saw anyone, and boy was I glad to see her. There she was, the girl that ruined my chance at normal. There was no mistaking it was her, even though I had only seen her the one time. She was just walking down the street, that arrogant bitch. I found myself following her; I don't think she saw me though. It had been a few minutes before she turned down a small alleyway. My chance at revenge. I hadn't even realized how badly I wanted to hurt her until she was on the ground before me. Begging for her life. I let out a small laugh. Like I could be reasoned with at that point. I didn't say anything to her. I just bent down, took out my knife, and did what came naturally. A nice big frown was cut into her face and I could hear her sobbing. I wanted to say something to her then, but what would it even be. She didn't deserve what I did, but I didn't deserve what she did either. "The seasons don't fear the reaper. Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain." And then I left her. Revenge extracted, hollowness in place. I walked home then, washed the blood off of my gloves; that helped a bit. My dreams that night were littered with her carved up face.

Saturday was robbing day in my house. I woke up spunky, ready to have a bit more fun. The Joker would probably bring more men tonight; I was excited for the challenge. I even went to my storage locker and threw knives for a bit, just to make sure I still had it. Around 10:00 I went through my rituals. Taking a shower, drinking a glass or two of water, using the bathroom, putting on my makeup, stretching, dancing around the living room while listening to my iPod on the stereo. By the time I was all ready to go I was in a great mood. I slung a bag over my shoulder along with some rope (just in case) and then I was gone. I went through the very alley I cut up that girl in, tonight it made me feel powerful. I was happy to find the door to the target was unlocked. My love was here already. I listened through the door, but could only make out muttering. I looked through the window carefully. The men at the base of the stairs were talking, both with small semi-automatics. I crept around the house to find another point of entry. There was a small window I could just barely fit through, I examined to room through it before I proceeded. Clear. I quietly slid through the window. Listening closely to who was upstairs, I could make out that there was the Joker and the woman, plus one other guy for sure. A challenge. I pulled out the blowgun and loaded it; I used it to take care of the two men downstairs. I would only get a chance to use it on one of the people upstairs, and I wanted Jack awake. I decided that I would rather get to beat up the girl. I hurried silently upstairs, took out one of the two guys. It had thrown a slight wrench in my plan. The bullets began to spray; I was surprised by how awful the second man was at shooting. He was skinny, almost sickly, and altogether too easy to knock out, just a quick kick to the head. The girl got in a few punches while I was dealing with him. Then I turned my attention to her. From the corner of my eye I could see the Joker stand there laughing slightly, as if this was all a picture show put on purely for his amusement; after all it was. I felt like a change in fighting style, since the last time we fought I didn't get enough pleasure from it. Tonight I let her hit me some, all the while getting several hard hits to her ribs and lower back. Tonight I was force, not grace. Tonight the goal was to hurt her for a while, then knock her out. After two minutes of pure joy I decided it was time to drop her. She lay there, not moving other than her small breathes. I couldn't stop the smile that had made its way to my face. I pulled out my gun and pointed it to the Joker. "Hello, I love you. Won't you tell me your name." I waited for him to say something, but he just stood there giggling slightly. "Hello, I love you. Let me jump in your game." Nothing. I walked up to him and bound his wrists, holstering my gun after I was done. "So one, two, three. Take my hand and come with me, because you look so fine. And I really want to make you mine." He laughed.

"You are persistent aren't you," more laughter. "But see, I'm spoken for." I perked up, from tying up his feet. I walked over to the girl, and gestured as if to say, 'her?' I reached down and took off her mask. She was pretty, I would give her that. I slammed her head on the ground and laughed. He laughed too. I couldn't understand him. "I would let you join my little team, but see, she gets a little bit jealous," he let out a long laugh. I could see there was no getting to him. I grabbed to money and shoved it into my bag.

"Hey you. I don't like your girlfriend. I think you need a new one," I laughed. I took one of the stacks and put it into his suit pocket. One of the suits I had made for him. I liked this one. I grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, sitting on top of him. I whispered in his ear, "Come on baby, light my fire," while slightly grinding my hips. Then I kissed him before getting up, grabbing my bag, and giving the girl one last good kick before leaving. Another successful day was behind me.


	22. The Rough Week

**Here's the next one. I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review! And thanks again to everyone reading.**

22: The Rough Week

My second life was supplying me with a great amount of confidence. And I had found a new friend in the old man next door. I would bring over meals for him, and we would talk. I found out that he had been very sick for a very long time. He had refused chemotherapy last year, when I asked him why he said it was because he wanted to be with his Martha again. I couldn't argue with him, he had missed her so much; who was I to say he should have to be held to this world? "I want you to have some things." He pulled out a few family albums, and two envelopes. "This is everything we kept. And the envelopes; one's from Martha, the other I wrote yesterday. If you ever seen him again, will you make sure he gets them?" I nodded. I think that he felt death coming, because the very next day the coroner arrived to his apartment. My friend, my confidant, was gone. That weeks heist had no unexpected guests; it was just the three thugs watching over the money and myself. I took all the money, no friendly note, nothing. I was relaxing in my next-to-nothings and watching some movie that was on TV, feeling good about the job when I heard some thuds in the hallway. I was apprehensive to check it out, but then I heard someone fall. I went to check it out.

"John? Are you okay?" John was on the floor in front of his apartment.

"Rose! Beautiful Rose. My beautiful Rose. Why don't you come inside for a drink?" He was obviously drunk. I don't think I had ever seen him drunk before. I went over and helped him up. "I was so stupid to lose you," I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I laughed a little.

"Yes you were," I grabbed his keys and tried a few in the door before I found the right one. "Here you go." I opened the door helping him inside. He couldn't walk on his own, so I helped him to his couch. The couch I had seen that girl on. I felt sick. I needed to get out of there. I was making my way quickly to the door, but he stopped me.

"Wait Rose, don't go." I turned and looked at him. "Please just stay for a little."

"Fine, just let me go lock my door," I ran over to my place, grabbed my keys and locked the door. When I got back he had sat up on the couch.

"Sit by me," he patted the couch beside him. I did. I couldn't tell you why, but I could feel that heat starting in me, just below the waist. "I am so sorry. I should have told you that I loved you."

Okay, so I guess we are doing this. "It's fine. You didn't love me, and I didn't want you to have to lie to me."

"But I did. I did love you Rose. I do. I miss you." There he was, drunk, harmless, an easy target. I knew I would regret it in the morning, but I didn't really care. I pulled him towards me and kissed him roughly. When the kiss ended I got up and pulled him to the bedroom. It must have been since the Joker was refusing me. I just wanted someone to use, someone who I could hang out to dry afterwards. John was perfect for that. I pushed him onto the bed and began taking off his clothes. He started talking, "I just love you so much. I want to be with you all the time." Once the clothes were off I silenced him with another kiss. Just shut up. I didn't love him, nor did I plan on ever really speaking to him after this was done. I just wanted to feel. I just wanted to feel now. I threw my clothes off the bed and mounted him. I began grinding, not bothering with his needs, focusing solely on my own. He tried to talk a few times, to profess his love, or say how us moving so close to each other was a sign. I always cut him off with a kiss or a bite. Once I had climaxed twice I got off of him and put on my clothes, grabbing my keys. "Where are you going?" I looked at him then. Those sad eyes. If I didn't feel so betrayed by him then I might have stayed. I might have never left his side. But I couldn't forgive him.

"Home." My voice was the coldest it had ever been.

"Please don't leave." Those eyes. I didn't want to cut him off, but only because I wanted a back up. Someone who I could use until I was with the Joker. I just shook my head and left the apartment. He didn't come after me.

I didn't sleep well that night. The next day I took a very long and very hot shower. As I had guess I had regretted last nights mistake, but it was nothing a good cleansing couldn't wash away. I had relaxed most of the day, reading some, watching TV with Kitty on my lap. Before I went to bed I took another shower, during which there was a loud knock at my door. That would probably be John. I dried off quickly and put on my white robe, wishing that it wasn't so see-through. I answered the door and immediately shocked. The Joker. "Oh hello, come in." I motioned for him to come inside. "Where's your little girlfriend?" I could feel the Silent Siren's personality coming forward.

"Oh, she's just a bit busy. You are a tough woman to find," he examined the room. "Nice place you got here though."

"What do you want?" I asked in a rude voice. He quickly turned and pointed a gun at me. "Here to kill me finally?"

"Not exactly. I want to know why you're stealing from me."

I tried my best to look confused. "What are you talking about?" There was no way he could know.

"SS? I know that its you. Did you think I wouldn't remember the way you taste?"

I immediately remembered the kiss from the last time we encountered one another. "Honestly no."

"So where's the money?"

"Gone," I said coyly. I felt it then, the merging of my two lives, two personalities. "Why? Did you need it?" He raised the gun and I could see the anger growing in his eyes. "Now now Jack," I walked to his side and held the gun, "Let's not play with guns." He released his hold on the gun.

"How do you know my name?" his voice confused me. It was a combination of anger and confusion.

"I know a lot about you," I whispered in his ear. "What do you know about me, Mr. Napier?" He turned and looked at me.

"No one knows that name." He was completely angry now.

"It's alright, your secret is more than safe with me." I placed my hand on the side of his face. "I am so sorry for what happened."

"I don't need your pity." He spat at me.

"No, not pity. Here, come sit down, make yourself at home." I didn't expect him to, but he ended up sitting on the couch, I sat next to him with my hand on his knee. "It's been a long time since I could just talk to you."

"Why do you steal?"

"Lots of reasons really. It's quite fun, the money, and…" I hesitated, "I feel closer to you. Less boring at least."

"So you steal for me?" he laughed.

"Not completely, but it is an added bonus. Especially getting to see you and beat up the other girl."

"That's how I knew for sure it was you. You really need to learn some self-control."

"That's rich coming from you. But I have come to terms with the fact that around you I have no self-control, Jack."

"Don't call me that." I could see his anger again.

"And what do I get if I stop calling you that?" I asked playfully, moving my hand up his leg.

He laughed. "If I remember correctly, you only want me if I love you." He leaned into my ear, "And I don't love you." His head flew back with his laughter.

"A girl can change her mind, can't she?" He looked me over then, deciding what to do. He got up off the couch and grabbed his gun from the counter, shoving it in his waistband. "Still wearing the suits?" I tried to sound casual.

"It would appear so." He was beginning to walk away when I remembered the letters.

"They wrote you letters, did you want them now?"

"What?"

"Your parents, they both wrote you letters before they died. I have them if you want them."

He looked at me for a minute; I couldn't tell what he was thinking. "Not today." And then he was out the door. He knew about my secret and I knew his. That night I felt closer to him than I ever felt before.


	23. The Righteous Kill

**VIOLENCE WARNING! Hope you like the chapter, and thanks to everyone for reading. Feel free to let me know how I am doing, all critiques are welcomed. I love you more the Rose loves the Joker. :)**

23: The Righteous Kill

That week at work Camille informed me that she was taking the next two weeks off to go to France with her husband. Since I was her secretary she told me that I would get to take them off too; I was happy at the concept of so much paid vacation. Two whole weeks with nothing to do didn't really excite me though. I had one more place to hit as the Stealing Siren before I had to look for more criminals to rip off, which would be fun. And John wasn't bothering me since I told him I needed space after my big mistake. I had no idea how I was going to spend the next weeks, but I knew one thing for sure, my cat was going to be spoiled. I had started leaving the window open so she could play on the fire escape, she really liked that.

The workweek went by in a flash, and by Saturday morning I was already bored out of my mind. I decided I hadn't gone for a jog in a very long time, so now was as good a time as any. I put on a pair of my Stealing Siren shoes; they had a small blade concealed in the heel. I always tried to keep a knife with me know, just in case I ran into someone else I needed to settle a score with. I decided to run to my parents' house, and do my bi-weekly visit a day early. They were happy to see me. "Two whole weeks off work? What are you going to do with that?" my dad laughed. He knew that without some sort of structure I would be bored out of my mind.

"I was thinking I would finally start writing again."

"That will be so nice," my mother's sweet voice reassured me. "I know how much you have wanted to start it."

"Yep, how have you guys been? Keeping out of trouble I hope?" I laughed.

"Oh, you know your father, I swear that job of yours is going to give you a heart attack if you're not careful, honey." It was nice talking to them.

"If you would only let me eat bacon, then I wouldn't be so stressed all of the time." It was always funny watching them bicker, with slight laughter in their voices, never serious. I had such a good model of love growing up; I wondered how my views could have become so fragmented. When I finally left it was about four in the afternoon. The jogging made me feel free, like nothing could touch me. That is until something did. I must have only been two blocks from my house when I passed two men. Out of nowhere I was hit in the head, the last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was the roof of a van.

When I woke up I was in a large tiled room and there were two figures standing over me. They came into focus; it was the Joker and the whore. I didn't say anything I just began to stand up. The girl kicked me hard in the ribs. I tried not to show my wince, and quickly stood up, scowling at the girl. She just laughed.

"See, we are going to have a little contest," the Joker began to speak, handing the girl a knife. "One of you gets to live, and the other one gets to die," laughter.

I looked over at the girl when she spoke, "My name is Harley Quinn." I laughed, and she shot me a cross expression, "I just wanted you to know who was killing you." Then I became her, my other self, my salvation from being a sniveling victim. I had known the song I would speak when I would hurt her for a long time, and I was so happy to finally get to perform.

"Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time. I feel alive." I loved the realization on her face, when she figured out who exactly I was.

"You're that red-haired skank," she lunged at me and I twirled around, not a care in the world.

"And the world, it's turning inside out, yeah," another lunge dodged with grace. "I'm floating around in ecstasy, so don't stop me know." She landed a kick and I knelt down, pulling the knife from the heel of my shoe. When I got up I wore a sinister smile, "Don't stop me," I twirled toward her, digging the blade into her side ever so slightly. I wanted her to know she was no match. I wanted her to see her death coming. "Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time," I had actually begun to sing in excitement. She lunged with her knife, I cut softly against her arm, and she recoiled looking at the Joker with a frantic expression. "I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies," I cartwheeled past her, another small laceration. "Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity." I was enjoying this more than I should, but I made my own rules now. "I'm a racing car. Passing by," another cut, "like Lady Godiva. I'm gonna go, go, go. There's no stopping me." I almost felt bad for her as she began to feverishly stab at me. She had lost all of her decorum, and in a minute she would lose all of her dignity. "I'm burning though the skies, yeah," I sank the blade in her gut a little more with this passing. "Two hundred degrees, that's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit," I slid passed her on my knees, slicing her Achilles' tendon on my way. "I'm traveling at the speed of light," I couldn't believe myself. Dancing around a room, slowing killing someone. If we could have both lived, I might have spared her, but that wasn't part of the game today. I turned and looked at the Joker, at my Joker. He was giggling in amusement. I pointed the knife at him, "I wanna make a supersonic man out of you." I smiled.

Harley had collapsed finally, and I noticed the small cuts weren't as small as I thought they would be. If I left her she would be dead in ten minutes, twenty minutes tops. I kicked the knife from her hand and crouched down in front of her, she began to lunge at me with her head, but I grabbed her hair and stopped her. "Don't stop me now. I'm having such a good time," I had stopped singing. "I'm having a ball." I pulled off her mask and brought my blade to her mouth. "If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call." I could see the fear in her eyes, like she knew what was coming. "Don't stop me now, cause I'm having a good time," I carved the left half of the frown. "Don't stop me now. Yes, I'm having a good time," The right half was finished. "I don't want to stop at all." I stood up and looked at my masterpiece. Then I looked over at the Joker. I don't think he had really seen me, the part of me that was cruel, before. The part of me that could be by his side. I looked down at my hands as I listened to Harley's sobs. They were so red with blood, when I cut up that other girl I had been wearing my gloves. I guess I didn't expect this much blood. I knelt back down to her. "I sorry. I am so so sorry, I really am." I don't know if she realized that I meant it, but I did. I sliced her throat open so she would die quickly. Within a minute the light had gone from her eyes. I stood up and looked at the Joker, at my Jack. "I am sorry I had to do that." I didn't see any sadness on his face though.

"I'm not." I couldn't read him, especially with his makeup on. "I didn't think you had it in you," he paused stepping closer to me, "I am surprised." I just stood there looking at him. There he was, in a suit I had made him months ago. I loved him more than ever then. "You know it was her idea." I cocked my head in question. "This whole thing was her idea. See I told her a bit about you, about the poor girl who took me in. The stupid girl who 'fell in love' with me." He used his foot to nudge the body. "She hated that. She hated you. She asked me to bring you here, so she could kill you." At that I laughed. He joined me, "I guess I left some important parts out." My eyes remained on him as he opened the door. "We need a clean-up on aisle five," he laughed to the hallway. A couple of guys came in. When they saw what had happened in that small room they tensed up, fear sweeping over their eyes as the looked at me. I looked down. I was covered in blood. The Joker called over to me, "You'll be staying with me, we better go." I followed him to a van. We got in the back and he said something to the men in the front seat, but I wasn't paying any attention. All I could think of was the man in front of me, the man I loved. I looked down. My take top had blood splatters all over it, the blood on my arms had begun to dry, and there was even some on my legs. I know I should feel guilty, but that whole ride in the van I had an outrageous smile on my face.


	24. The Vacation Starts

**Here is the new one. Please let me know how it's going, and thank you for everyone who is reading. Almost to 40,000 words. At some point I am going to go back and re-write a few things, but I will let you know when that happens. Happy reading!**

24: The Vacation Starts

After a thirty-minute car ride we arrived at a house, and the Joker helped me out of the car. I wasn't sure exactly where in the city we were, but that didn't really matter to me. Once we were inside he led me upstairs, I was surprised to see the house in such nice condition; fully furnished, pictures on the walls. Pictures that had some unknown family in them; I thought about what had happened to them. Were they dead? I noticed several pairs of eyes looking at me, the same frightened expressions as the ones who saw the mess I had made. I shook the thought out of my mind when he opened the door to what could only be the master bedroom. "My cat!" I immediately thought of my beloved friend. She would be missing me; she would need someone to take care of her. He raised his eyebrow in inquiry. "She will die if I don't take care of her. Can someone go get her?" He laughed, and then said something unexpected.

"I will. The shower is in there," he pointed to a door on the side of the room, "You should clean yourself up." He left the room and locked the door behind him. Like I would try to escape, I was exactly where I wanted to be. I went into the bathroom, threw my cell phone on the counter, took off my shoes, and stepped into the large shower, neglecting to remove the bloodstained clothes. After a few minutes under the hot water I started to scrub the blood from my hands. I could still see the outline of the stain when I finally took off my clothes, deciding I would have to come back to my hands. The whole process took about an hour; by the time I was finished I had scrubbed my hands and arms raw. I stepped out of the shower, found a towel and dried myself off. I looked at my clothes, there was no way I was wearing those again. I wrapped the towel around myself and went into the room. I looked outside the window; it was getting dark. I had only been sitting with my thoughts for a few minutes when the Joker appeared. It was a weird sight, to see him holding Kitty, even if he wasn't being very loving to her. In his other hand was a suitcase, which I hoped had some clothes for me in it. He was followed into the room by two men, one holding Kitty's litter box and the other carrying a bag of her food and two dishes. Once they set their items down the Joker spoke, "Now get out of here," he kicked the door shut behind them and dropped my cat on the bed. She immediately ran to my lap, after all, she had just been catnapped. He threw the suitcase next to me and walked out of the room. Once I heard the voices downstairs I figured it was safe so I got up to change into some clothes. I opened the suitcase to my disdain; it was filled with mostly underwear, and a few large shirts that I used for sleeping. I let out a sign and threw on one of the shirts. I was tired. I put the suitcase on the ground and pulled up the covers on the bed, slipping in. I was just getting comfortable when the Joker opened the bedroom door. "Not tired are we?"

I sighed, "It's been a long day."

"Well, I have a job to do tonight," he turned to leave but I stopped him.

"Right away, or can it wait a few minutes?" I asked, patting the bed beside me; signaling for him to come sit down.

"I suppose it can wait," his voice went strict, "Five minutes tops." He sat down beside me. I couldn't help myself, I wrapped my arms around him and nestled my face in his suit. He laughed his cold laugh. A couple of minutes of silence later he picked me up off of him and left the room, locking it behind him. Kitty felt it was safe enough to return to my side, and in minutes I was falling asleep. It really had been a long day.

When I woke up I hoped to find the Joker beside me, but he wasn't. I began to get hungry, I could tell from the growls coming from my stomach. I got up and checked to see if the door was still locked. Yes. I found a bobby pin in the bathroom that must have come from it's previous inhabitants, and picked the lock. Click. I was out. "Stay here Kitty," I said shutting the door behind me. I carefully made my way downstairs, listening carefully. I could smell pancakes. Why the hell could I smell pancakes? My stomach roared at me. I followed my nose into the kitchen where a familiar looking man was standing over the stove. He looked over at me and I immediately remembered who he was, "You're the bad shot!" I said without thinking, but he just laughed. "I'm sorry about the whole, beating you up thing." He laughed more.

"I'm not really a bad shot." He placed a few of the pancakes he had already made onto a plate with some bacon. "Syrup and butter is in the fridge." He grabbed a knife and fork from a drawer and put them beside the place. I accepted them and began eating. "Like I was saying, I am not really a bad shot."

"Then why didn't you kill me?"

He continued cooking, "For a few reasons, one being I could tell you didn't want to kill me and I didn't really want to kill you." I laughed and he continued, "The other being bosses orders."

"But I heard him order to shoot me on sight?"

"The first night, yeah. But then he changed his mind." He grabbed his plate and sat in front of me at the table. "He does that a lot." I was finished with my food in under a minute.

"Where is everybody?"

"Oh," he began to look nervous. "Well, the Joker needed to go to the MCU."

"He got himself caught?" I couldn't hide the fear and panic from my voice.

The man across from me laughed. "Don't worry, he knows what he's doing."

I sighed in relief and cleaned my plate. "Do you know when he'll be back?" The man shook his head.

"Probably soon though. So don't go trying to escape, or I will have to kill you." I looked at him and laughed, he was serious.

"I have no intention of leaving," I began to walk out of the room and upstairs. "Thanks for breakfast, bad-shot." I winked. I sat upstairs for what felt like days waiting for my love to return. Why hadn't he taken me with him? Surely I could have helped. Almost four hours since breakfast the bedroom door opened. There he was. "Take long enough." I joked.

"I'm sorry, I ran into a few snags." He went into the bathroom, and I followed behind him. He took out a few knives from his pockets and began cleaning the blood off them.

"Let me do that," I reached for them. No resistance? That was strange. There I was cleaning the Joker's knives, and I couldn't get the happy feeling out of my head. It was soon replaced by a burning in my loins though. The man I loved was disrobing right next to me. I tried not to look, but I did sneak a few peeks. What else was a girl to do? He got into the shower. Once I was done with the knives I grabbed a towel and placed it on the counter for him. Then I returned to Kitty. She had made herself comfortable in our little room, and was currently sprawled out on the floor near my suitcase. I relaxed on the bed, becoming aware of the underwear I had neglected to put on, and the desire that was steadily growing in my mind. The Joker entered the room; only he was so obviously Jack now. The makeup was gone, his hair was its dark blonde, and all I could see was the boy from those photo albums. He was only wearing a towel, just a towel; I could feel my heart flutter. He sat beside me on the bed. I sat up too, and examined him more closely. His body was covered with scars; I felt a pang of sorrow. "I'm sorry," I said, lightly running my fingers over a bit of skin on his chest. He laughed a bit.

"Don't be, they all got what they deserved." I smiled at this, happy that everyone who hurt my man had paid for it.

"Good." I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder, his posture stiffened slightly. "You should sleep." He didn't say anything his just nodded and left to the bathroom. When he returned he had replaced the towel with a pair of boxer shorts. The craving became more prominent. He pulled up the covers and got inside. I joined him, nestling up beside him. I wasn't tired then, but I was comfortable. He kept his arms behind his head. "Don't get mad, but when can I call you Jack?" He remained quiet for a while, which was better that throwing a fit over it, I assumed. He remained silent for a while, and I had almost thought he had fallen asleep when he finally spoke.

"Not yet."


	25. The New Goal

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter! I plan on going over the others tonight hopefully, I already have a few ideas. Thanks for reading! Be sure to let me know if you hate anything in the reviews. :)**

25: The New Goal

It was nice to watch him sleep and get to be next to him. After an hour I too began to feel tired, and succumbed to sleep. I only woke up when he moved from beneath me. "Where are you going?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Out." He sounded cold. I would need to get used to that.

"Can I come with you?"

"No," and then he was out the door. I filled Kitty's food bowl and gave her more water. My stomach rumbled. How long had I been asleep for? I changed into some underwear replacing my shirt after, and found a pair of sweatpants at the bottom of the suitcase. When I went to unlock the door I found that it was already open. I walked downstairs. There were three men, one of whom I had seen before after I had killed the other girl. He was sent in to clean up the mess. I immediately began to feel uncomfortable.

"So you're the new girl." One of them said, he had a rough look about him; I didn't like the feeling I got. "I heard a rumor that you know his name," I saw him pick up a gun from the table and point it directly at my head. "You know how he got his scars. Is it true?" I don't know why, but I didn't just stand my ground I actually moved closer to the man. I spoke, not a trace of fear in my voice.

"What's it to you?"

"Well, see, we've been working for him for a while now," his finger was on the trigger, "We want some answers."

I laughed. "Sorry, can't give them to you." He hit my face with the butt of the pistol. I touched my nose; blood was streaming out of it. I laughed.

"You don't really have a choice, honey." The barrel was resting on my forehead now.

I smiled, "Well then, you are going to have to kill me. And I don't feel like being killed today, so I will just have to kill you first." Who was I? The confident Stealing Siren had collided with me and I was both concerned and carefree about the situation. The men looked at each other and two of them laughed. The other one looked a bit frightened. He had seen the mess I made. I quickly grabbed the gun from my head, and in a swift motion I had the gun pointed at the laughing man and my hand around my attackers neck. The nervous one dropped his gun. "I would sooner die than tell you anything about him, and I would sooner kill you than die. I recommend you never asking me about it again," I kicked the man away from me, releasing his throat. "Now I am going to eat something," I began to walk to the kitchen, "And I will be telling him about this when he gets back."

The kitchen was sparse, but I found a bag of chips that would work just fine. I sat at the table, one hand on the gun the other stuffing chips into my mouth. The scarred fellow came in. He mumbled something I couldn't make out, "Excuse me?" I said with authority.

"I just said, he told us to do that."

"What?" We heard the front door open. The Joker walked into the kitchen, and gave me a funny look. I had totally forgot that there was probably blood all over my face. "I'm glad you're back." I smiled at him.

"Go clean yourself up." I went upstairs and after I shut the bedroom door I heard him yelling something, and was that a gunshot. Who knows, I needed to clean up. I went to the bathroom and examined myself in the mirror. My nose was definitely broken. I had read a book about how to set them, and I was just about to give it a shot when the Joker came into the room. He walked over to me and put his hands on my face, a thumb on either side of my nose. "Look up." I followed his direction. There was a heinous pop and a shot of pain to my face, my eyes involuntarily watered.

"They tried to make me tell them what I knew about you." I said before I held the hand towel to my nose to stop the bleeding.

"And did you?"

I laughed a little. "Nope," I smiled beneath the towel. "They won't be asking again." I detected a smile under all that make up.

"And why's that?"

"I told them I'd kill them," I laughed.

"You wouldn't though," he said as he started to take off his suit.

"Well I wouldn't tell anyone. Not my secret to tell." I ran the towel under the water and began to clean up my face. "You really should pick your people more carefully." He went into the shower. I looked at my shirt. Great. The blood from my nose had reached the collar and had begun its trip down. I took it off and ran it under the water till the blood was mostly gone. I went and laid on the bed, Kitty was kneading the comforter beside me. When he sat beside me he was Jack again. I sat up to join him, "How was your day?" He just kind of looked at me, not saying anything. I think there was a hint of annoyance in his eyes. There was the want again. Why did he have to not where a shirt? I looked him; his defined muscles almost teased me. Like there they were, looking all lovely, and I couldn't have them. Why couldn't I? I leaned forward and sat on his lap. He looked at me, turning his head slightly. I think he was about to say something, but I couldn't let that happen. I grabbed his face and began kissing him. At first, he just sat there unwilling to even move his lips, so I grinded my hips slightly. There he was, kissing me right back moving closer to me, his hands on my back bringing me closer. I rolled onto the bed and pulled him on top of me. We stayed like that for a while, mouths moving together, his free hand roaming around my body. My hands were focused on his arms. They were so perfect in my hands; I loved how his skin felt on my fingertips. After a few minutes I was no longer fine with the feel of him arms, I wanted to feel all of him. My hands began to wander, eventually finding their way to the waistband of his boxers. I was allowed to linger there only for a second when he rolled off of me.

"Only if I love you, remember?" He laughed hysterically.

"I said I changed my mind," I crossed my arms and harrumphed. He just laughed more. The rest of the day I would have considered boring had I not been at Jack's side. We ate dinner, saw his painted face on the news, and I discovered that it was a gunshot that I heard before. The man who broke my nose was no longer a threat. I tried to read Jack, but he was an enigma; making absurdly dark jokes and going out of his way to scare the men who worked for him. I wasn't scared though; I was just happy to be with him, even though I had no idea if he felt anything for me. But I had time; I had two weeks to make him fall for me. I felt the siren come back for a moment. And I always get what I want.


	26. A Small Victory

**This chapter is a bit short, but I hope you guys enjoy it. Warning: Some suggestive content.**

26: A Small Victory

When I woke up the next day he was gone. I had been so lazy the past few days, neglecting to feed my body properly, and laying down instead of working out. I rolled out of bed and did an hour of yoga, followed by my usual regimen of push-ups and sit-ups. I went down stairs determined to get some healthy food in my system. I was glad to find a vine of grapes and some bananas in the fridge, and even more happy to find peanut butter in a cabinet. I had finished a banana and was alternating between spoonfuls of peanut butter and a few grapes when the nervous lackey from yesterday came in. He stood in the archway too scared to speak. I tried to imagine what he thought of me; he probably thought I was just as crazy as the Joker. I could sense a part of me beginning to feet bad for him and decided I should try to befriend the poor guy. "Come have some grapes with me," I smiled. He quickly sat across from me as if it was an order, his eyes shifting around the room. "You must be scared of me," he glanced my way, then back at the wall. "I promise I wont hurt you if I don't have to." He remained stiff. "What's your name?"

"Allan." He still refused to look me in the eye.

"It's nice to meet you Allan," I extended my hand. He gave it a quick shake, as if touching me for too long would kill him. "Well," I stood up and put away my mess, "thanks for the chat. Though you really should let someone else do the talking sometimes." I laughed as I left; I think that I heard a small strange giggle coming from him. I went back to the room and continued to keep myself busy in more constructive ways. I practiced my flips, handstands, anything I could think of really. The whole time I was imagining different ways to get Jack to fall in love with me. Nothing I thought of seemed like it would work, but I was willing to give anything a try. It was nice to feel sweaty again, almost like it got rid of the lingering guilt from killing a person. I cleaned my cat's things, and gave her fresh water. Then once I was physically exhausted I sat on the bed and pet Kitty. I could tell she didn't enjoy it here as much as at home, but it would only be for a little while longer. Then we would be back in my comfy apartment. When the Joker came in he immediately went into the bathroom to shower. Here was my chance, my first attempt. I took off the clothes I had on and opened the door to the bathroom. I couldn't tell if he noticed, since steam had taken over the whole bathroom. I went and knocked on the shower door, it opened. His face was still a bit red from where he scrubbed off the makeup. "Room for one more?" I asked opening the door wider and stepping past him. I focused on cleaning myself first, trying to make it seem like I had forgotten he was still there. I had rinsed my hair and began scrubbing the sweatiness from my skin when I looked back at him, "Do you mind getting my back?" I turned around. Within seconds there were his hands; I felt the stray slightly south of the small of my back. Victory. Even if it was just a small one. I turned around to rinse off and smiled at him, "I can do yours for you," I signed for him to turn around. He did. Then there were my hands, exploring his back. I examined his scars. He turned around, I moved out of the way to let him rinse. It took everything in me not to let my eyes stray, but it was all part of the plan. While he washed his hair I moved closer to him. I started by placing a hand on his chest, no resistance. Then the other, still nothing. I let my hands glide up to his neck, he looked down at me. I pulled his face towards mine, standing on my tiptoes to meet him. We began kissing then, I loved kissing him. I felt his arms begin to wrap around me, pulling me closer. There the desire was, and it was steadily spreading. I pulled away, crouching down in front of him, my hand on his stomach still.

I had barely gotten my lips on it when he yanked me up by my arm. He wagged his finger at me, "Now I am not going to tell you again, Rose." I gave him an impish smile. I saw something in his eyes then, but I couldn't place it for the life of me. "Only if I love you." I slid my free hand south, he swiftly restrained me.

I pouted, "But when will that be? I want you now." All part of the plan. He exited the shower first grabbing a towel for himself, then throwing one to me.

"Not yet." There it was, just the response I was hoping for. I dried myself off, noticing the broad smile one my face. I curled up on the bed beside him, purposefully forgetting to put on clothes. I might have heard him sigh, but I was too busy being proud of myself. He pulled the covers over me; I nestled my head onto his chest. Before I fell asleep I think I might of felt his arm around me, but I was out before I could figure it out.


	27. The Bank Robbery

**Hey readers! Hope you like the chapter. I would love feedback though, because I am kind of getting worried that its starting to suck. Let me know. Also, thanks to the people who have already reviewed, followed and favorited the story. It keeps me motivated to update as often as I can.**

27: The Bank Robbery

The next morning I woke up in his arms with Kitty purring at my feet. I didn't dare to move, I was far too happy. I wondered how someone else might react to this, to waking up in a dangerous man's arms: fear, horror, panic. I didn't feel any of those things, if anything I felt as safe as can be. I looked up at his face. "Good morning sweetie," I said snuggling back down into his chest. I felt his laughter. His skin felt so nice, even with all the scaring, it was like proof that he was strong, he was a survivor. I was strong too, but I wouldn't never be as invincible as he was. "How did you sleep?" Phase two of the plan has begun. He just laughed. "Well, I slept very well," I ran my hands over his torso. He got up.

"I have some work to do."

I got out of bed; "I'm coming with you then." He stared at me, naked me.

"Not like that you aren't." He walked through the bathroom to the closet, grabbed something and threw it at me. I examined it. The woman who lived here before me had been about my size. "Don't worry, she doesn't need it anymore." I could hear a tone in his face, like he was trying to get me to refuse, trying to get me to draw the line at a dead woman's clothes. I don't think he will ever understand that I just want to be with him. I slid on the dark purple strapless dress and joined him in the large closet. I found a pair of day heels and put them on.

"I need something to cover my arm," I motioned to the tattoo. He scrunched up his face for a moment, and then jerked a suit jacket from a hanger, throwing it at me. I slid it on and looked in the mirror. The jacket almost swallowed me up, but I was far too happy to care. I examined it; one of the ones I made for him. There I was, his, would anyone else notice how totally his I was? Once he finished with his clothes he quickly painted his face and we were off down the stairs.

"Need a mask for the girl," he said to his men. There were more here that I had ever remembered seeing. "Oh, and some knives." I smiled. I would feel much safer at his side with a knife. Not to mention far less worried about him. He handed me a mask, Dopey. I gave him a look and reluctantly accepted. One of the men handed me a few knives; I lit up as soon as I felt the metal on my fingers. I placed them in the pockets. Then I stood and listened to the Joker go over the plan. We were about to rob some bank. I would never even consider a bank as the Stealing Siren. Too many innocent people for my taste, but the Joker didn't care. He needed funding for some big scheme they all seemed to know about. I just wanted to get it done, maybe see a bit of my man in action. Then we went outside to the van they had brought me to the house in. Piling in the Joker made sure to keep me at his side; he even had an arm around my shoulders. I could feel the smile bubble up to the surface. The other men didn't look at me; they stayed focused on their weapons and the task at hand. I speculated if the Joker had told them they weren't allowed to look at me, but I pushed that away. He didn't feel that way about me, yet. Yet. The best word in the dictionary; it meant that it would be, that the day would come when he did feel that way. When we pulled up to the bank the men began to put on their masks, I went to join them but before I did his hands were around my face, his lips were on my lips. Before I could react he had pulled the mask down for me. We exited the car and entered the bank, he sent off a few bullets in the air to get the people's attention. Oh no, innocent people. I stuck close to him with a knife pulled just in case, as the robbery got into full swing. The others were busily working when the Joker came across a pregnant woman; he pulled her up and pushed her to me. "Now if anyone feels like causing trouble, my friend here will have to cut up the mother-to-be." I was glad for the mask, glad that no one could see the look on my face, the fear in my eyes. I pulled the woman close to me and held the knife near her throat. Then I began to whisper to her.

"I really don't want to hurt you, or your baby. Please just stay still and pray no one does anything stupid." I was so relieved when it was over, when the men were carrying bags to the van. The Joker waved at me to go. I whispered again, "I'm so sorry. Good luck with the kid." I scurried to the van and hopped in. A few minutes from the bank I felt my mask being pulled off of my face. Then there were his lips; the lips that made it all worth it. The van jolted and I heard sirens outside. My bliss turned to fear, but the Joker just laughed and muttered something to the driver. The rest of the ride made me sick, all of the turning and sudden stops, it was more than my stomach could handle. I spent the whole time clinging to him, trying to steady myself, and he spent the entire time laughing madly. I was relieved when the car finally stopped and we all filed out. There was the house, my temporary home, my vacation home. I felt his hand on my waist as he led me inside. All of this touching was making my head spin, or was it the car ride? Or was it the robbery? All I knew is that I needed to sit down. He led me upstairs to our room; Kitty meowed loudly when we entered. She was not happy I had been gone so long and left her in this strange place. He continued guiding me to the bathroom when he took off my coat and then his own. Then he slid off my dress, unbuttoned his shirt and turned on the shower. I shook off my shoes and went under the water. It was like the stress just washed away. I had only been able to let out a sigh when he was there with me, turning me around to face him. Kissing him was like electricity. It was like the air in the room would thin and the rest of the world would grow dark. Kissing John was never like this, nothing was ever like this. He pushed me up against the wall, his mouth becoming more forceful. I thought for a second that it might actually happen, but he was gone again. Scrubbing his face of the makeup. I loved him. I didn't know him that well, to be quite honest, but I loved him regardless. I had time to get to know him.


	28. The Reasonable Relapse

**WARNING: DRUG USE! Why hello there readers. I hope you enjoy the next installment of Just Laugh It Off. Do review! Thanks to those of you who already have, and those who have followed and favorited. You make writing extra fulfilling. I hope you are enjoying Rose's journey through life in Gotham. It really has only just begun.**

28: The Reasonable Relapse

I hadn't felt this kind of happiness before. The kind that made you want to run through fields of fragrant flowers flaunting your love, throwing your exuberant feelings hither and yon. Sharing it with strangers, or even little woodland creatures. I remember thinking I was happy before, but it was nothing compared to now. Along with the overjoyed feeling I felt petrified. Waiting for the other shoe to drop, for something to bring me back down. That didn't happen though. I had spent a week and a half with Jack, each day he was a little less guarded, each day I was a little more cheery. I didn't mind if it took my whole life for him to fall for me, I was going to keep trying, every day. It was mainly little things that I did, things that showed him I cared, things that showed him that he meant just about everything to me and I would fight for his happiness. That Wednesday he took me home. Kitty was delighted to be back, so delighted that she instantly took her place on the couch. My joy paused when Jack refused to stay with me, but he knew what he was doing; he always did. The next day I began writing, not about anything really, just writing for it's own sake. I wanted to get into the hang of it again. My mind needed to be reawakened, and allowed to roam through thoughts without restraint for a while. The rest of my time off I wrote around 100,000 words, and each sentence seemed to have the same theme. Jack, my love. I had no idea when I would get to see him again, but I knew I would. Whenever my hands and eyes grew weary I would get moving. I did more jogging than anything. It was nice to just run and let my mind wander. New ideas to write about, new stories I might want to tell. My parents loved seeing me so upbeat, but by Sunday night all I could think was that I missed him terribly. I wanted his arms around me again, I wanted to see his face and try to get him to smile.

That week at work was almost unbearable. I longed to be back with him in that secluded house, in our room. That wasn't going to happen anytime soon though. All I could do to break the tedium was write until the sun went down. Then I pulled out my little costume and became her. I began to just walk the streets as her, one night I even talked to someone. They were scared stiff of course, but it was still something. By Saturday I was excited for my long put off heist. It angered me when he wasn't there. I began to get paranoid. I began to worry that he might have been hurt, or worse he might have found someone else. Someone with whom love would come easily for him. Every time someone would walk down my hallway at home, I would look through the peephole, hoping to see him. It was never him though. The next week I let out more frustrations on my nightly Stealing Siren jaunts. I would go into the worst neighborhoods, stop muggings by doing a little mugging of my own. I even prevented a rape. But it was never enough. I still went home and felt alone. I would hold Kitty close to me and that helped some; the one I wanted to hold was far less furry. He knows what he's doing. He knows what he's doing. It became my mantra in those weeks. It wasn't until the weather had turned around, all the money I had stolen had been given to charity, and a good two dozen crimes were prevented by yours truly before I decided enough was enough. I called in sick to work on Thursday night, and told Camille that I wanted to just try to sleep off this bug so I could be well by next week. She bought it, why did she always buy it? Probably because I had never really called in sick before. It was an overcast morning when I put on my best sundress, it was a nice peach color with a square neck, threw on some nude heels, and a light cream sweater, and decided to go to the 'vacation home.' I brought a small bag with a few knives and the lockpicking kit just in case of emergency. I took a cab most of the way but got out once I was in the neighborhood; partially because I wanted to keep the place a proper hideout, but mainly because although I figured out the general area I hadn't been able to pinpoint the exact location. I walked around for a solid hour before things started to appear familiar. My pace quickened. I was close. I saw the house in the distance and it took everything in me not to run. I wanted to be with him. I wanted to be in his arms and I would be. Just as soon as I got there I would be in his arms. I finally couldn't take it; I ran up to the front door and pounded. There was no answer for a minute. I pounded and rang the doorbell. Still nothing. I peered into a window. No one, nothing. Nothing? How could there be nothing? I looked around to make sure no one was watching. Coast was clear; I picked the lock and entered. The furniture was gone? I ran upstairs to the room I had spent so much time in. So much time with the man I loved. Empty. I checked the bathroom and closet. Still nothing. No trace. I went to the shower and turned the hot water knob. Nothing came out. I crawled inside and shut the glass door. Had it all been a dream? What was I supposed to do now? I had no way of knowing where he was. I had no way. Not a single way to get back to him. I began to rock slightly back and forth in an attempt to soothe myself. If I had known I wouldn't have left his side for a second. I would have stayed with him. The rocking turned to lurching forward and back violently; I felt the warmth behind my eyes again. Then the tears. Here they were, that foul-weather friend of mine. The friend I would always tell not to come back. What was I going to do? After I had worn myself out I got up. I brushed myself off and made my way out of the house. Trying my best not to remember that the last time I was here I was happy.

"It wasn't real." I said to myself as I shut the door. I had only made it a few blocks when I felt a drop of rain on my face. "Perfect," I continued walking. It was still early afternoon; I had time to walk home, even in this weather. It might even do me some good. Every few minutes of that long walk I would tear up. I felt grateful for the rain during those moments. Any passerby would just see a woman walking in the rain, not a woman crying. Once I got to my apartment I was glad to be in the warmth. I began my ascent up the stairs only to have someone run into me. Him? The thought crept forward from the back of my mind. "Oh, hey John. Sorry." Not who I wanted to see. I hated running into him. All it did was remind me that people aren't good. People aren't good at all. He was in his uniform though, I was relieved. That meant he wouldn't be able to try to talk to me. That meant that he would be off to work. He said something to me then, but I didn't care. I just wanted to be home. I just wanted my Kitty. I unlocked my door. There she was, sitting in her spot. She looked at me when I closed the door, acknowledging my presence. I walked to the bedroom and changed into the fluffiest pajamas I owned. Then I went to the kitchen, nothing good to eat. Nothing that would drown my sorrows. No beer, no booze, no nothing. I thought of my old neighbor then. Jack's dad. I couldn't blame him for drinking. I couldn't blame a man who had lost everything for just wanting to not have to think so clearly. I caved then. Back to my old vice. I dialed the phone, a number I had dialed over a hundred times.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Deuce?"

"You're talking to him."

"It's Rose."

"Oh shit! I haven't heard from you in… years? Yeah years. How is it going?"

"Things are fine, I was wondering if you could hook me up man."

He laughed, "Of course, the price has gone up a bit though."

"No problem man. Actually is there any way you still have my old piece?"

"You mean Bong… James Bong?" He laughed. I joined him.

"That's the one! Is there any way I can have that back? Just for a little while."

"It's yours. I will be by in a bit."

"Wait, I moved." After I gave him my new address we said goodbye. I knew it would probably be a good hour before he got here. He always seemed to have trouble finding places, and I knew exactly why. While I waited I ordered a pizza, no make that two pizzas. With extra cheese. And extra pepperoni. And did they deliver soda too? Yes? Awesome, and a two-liter of Diet Pepsi. Only Coke? Fine then Dr. Pepper. I was glad that Deuce arrived before the pizza. As much as I was glad he was helping me out, I still wanted all that pizza to myself, or at least I would in a few minutes. I paid him the fifty bucks, and gave him ten for his troubles; after all he did keep watch over my bong for almost three years. An eighth. I wanted a nice sized stash for now. I wanted to not have to think clearly for a while. I had finished my first bowl when the doorbell rang. I answered. "PIZZA!" I gave the delivery boy a wide smile. He gave me a knowing look. The 'you're high, aren't you?' look. I missed that look. I gave him forty bucks. A giant tip by any account, but I needed this pizza today. I needed to think of anything else today. I needed to be a good person today. He thanked me and then left. I then proceeded to eat a whole pizza while having a Doctor Who marathon, occasionally taking hits from James Bong, my cat at my side.


	29. Gotham's Best Man

**Thank you for reading. I will just assume it's decent, since you guys are still reading it! ENJOY!**

29: Gotham's Best Man

Saturday I smoked some more to keep myself hazy, then made my way to the market for a much-needed food run. I decided to make it an actual food 'run' since I had over eaten last night, and this morning, and I was planning on it this afternoon. I didn't stop at the market though, as I had planned. Instead I kept running to the store that was three miles from my apartment. By the time I got there I was drenched in sweat, but it didn't matter to me. Nothing mattered. I went down the aisles picking only the most delicious foods. Occasionally thoughts would come into my head, sad ones, lonely ones. But I pushed them down. It was so much easier to push them down. I was beginning my long walk home laden with bags when a large black car pulled up to the side of the street. "Rose, is that you?" I looked over to see Bruce peaking his head out of the tinted window.

"Hey Mr. Wayne! Happy Saturday!" I smiled; he was the man who funded my food. He was the man who funded everything. The car came to a stop and the door opened.

"Let me give you a ride home." I accepted. The run had made me tired, and I hadn't expected to find so many amazing foods at the store. I sat in the car with my goodies piled up around me. "You shouldn't be trying to carry all of that when you're sick." Sick? Oh yeah, I am supposed to be sick. Luckily I was still flushed from the run, I probably looked ill.

"Ran out of food. What are you doing in this neck of the woods?"

He held up a Styrofoam bowl with a lid, "Can't have my legal department getting sick." I could smell the soup then. We carried one of the bags on our way up to my apartment, I was grateful. When we reached the third floor I could see John was at his door, shift must have been over. He looked my way and saw Bruce walking beside me. That must have scared him off, because I had only looked down for a moment to pull out my keys and when I looked back up he was gone. I opened the door to my apartment. Shit.

"Shit." I could smell the skunky scent. I gave Bruce a wide-eyed glare. I was a deer in headlights. I was a relapsing stoner in front of my boss's boss's boss. He just laughed and shook his head, putting the bags and the soup on the counter. I did the same. "Make yourself at home." He sat down at the counter. I began putting things away. Once I was done I ate the soup. I could feel the thoughts returning, but I needed to push them away. Focus on Bruce, what was he talking about? A smile should be enough of a response, I hope he isn't asking a question. "How are you?" I said during a lull.

He laughed, "I'm fine. You have a nice place here."

"Thank you. I like it more than my last place. I heard that Wayne Manor's construction is almost over?" I went and turned on the TV. The Joker's new scheme, new threats. At least he was alive, even if he didn't want anything to do with me.

"Yes, I will be glad to move back. Can you believe they still haven't caught this guy?"

"Well, the police don't have Batman's help anymore since they started chasing after him. Have you seen some of the people they hire as public servants? They'll never find him." I laughed. "They don't deserve to catch either of them." My tongue had loosened more than I normally allow around Mr. Wayne.

"Why not?" That's why I liked Bruce; he was always interested in what I had to say. It must be exhausting.

"Well, they will die trying to get the Joker. And as for Batman, who the hell believes he killed those people. No one goes on a killing spree for just a day, not when they don't get caught. He would have killed more, and I just refuse to think of him as a killer." I knew what a killer looked like, I was one, I was in love with one.

"Most of Gotham would disagree with you."

"Then most of Gotham is wrong. Did I tell you about the time I saw the Batman? It was that night that I met you, at that art exhibit thing." He gestured for me to continue. "Well, see I saw his eyes. Eyes tell you everything about a person. I have seen evil ones, and reasonably good ones, and that man was no killer. He might be the only truly good man in all of Gotham," I tried to remember that night, but it was too tied to Jack. "Well, besides you, Mr. Wayne." I smiled. "Most people would not bring their lawyer's secretary soup when she is sick." He smiled back at me.

"I better get going. Leave you to your," he paused, "recovery," he laughed.

"Thank you for the soup, I am feeling better already." By soup I meant presence. There was something about getting to talk to him casually that reminded me of what it might feel like to talk to the Queen. Like it was an honor, even if he was a person too.

"Have a good weekend," he waved as he left shutting the door behind him.

I pulled a box of white-cheddar Cheez-its out of the cupboard and sat on my couch to resume my Doctor Who marathon. I spent a few minutes smoking, then set out to enjoy the rest of the day free from my thoughts of him. Tomorrow I was going to go out as the Stealing Siren, maybe beat up a few people, who knows. Until then, I will just relax. Kitty meowed at me to pet her, so I did. I needed this. I needed a few moments without having to be working towards something.


	30. The Killing Time

**Warning: Violence!**

**Hello my beloved readers! Thank you for reading and following and favoriting. I would love any feedback you have to offer, especially since I owe you for giving Rose and myself a chance. Happy reading!**

30: The Killing Time

The next day I refrained from indulging in my addiction. My vice. Instead I read. Trying to sharpen my mind, trying to face the sadness. When I started to not be able to focus I turned on my computer and wrote. I just spewed my thoughts onto the screen, every thought. It felt nice, getting it out a bit. I began to notice a specific idea kept popping up; evil men should pay, evil people should pay. Not just with their money, their ill-gotten gains, but with the thing that mattered most to them; their lives. A few months ago that would have never crossed my mind. But today, after everything, it only seemed fair. I still loved people, deep down, but it was from that love that I felt this way. I wanted to protect them, either from each other or from themselves. The first time I killed was simply because it had to be done. Her or me. I probably wouldn't even go through with it, if I ever found someone deserving. But the thought was there, it existed.

Putting on my Stealing Siren costume had become second nature to me. First the pants, then the corset, then to secure the arm cover. Then the shoes, the hair and the mask. I would save putting on my gloves for just before I stocked up on weapons. The leather was always a bit tricky to get over the latex, but once that was done it was smooth sailing. Tonight was knives, not guns. I had once read a statistic that people were less likely to scream when a knife was involved than with guns. Knives had always been my favorite. I slid out the window and began my walk to the most crime-ridden areas of Gotham. I was a couple of hours into my 'patrol' when I heard a faint scream. I ran to the source. Then I saw it, the woman with fear written across her face, the man pressed against her. "Help!" she cried when she saw me.

The man turned. I pulled out a knife and threw. It hit him right where I wanted it to in his left side. He keeled over and the woman made her escape into the light of the street. I walked closer to him, he too had a knife. I kicked it from his hand and knelt beside him, stabbing his other side. I couldn't stop myself. It was like an out of body experience, only I felt everything. I felt the joy in my stomach at his frightened face, he was pathetic. Then I thought of how the woman looked just seconds ago, there was fear, but there was something else in her eyes too. I pulled the blade from his side, and placed it against his neck. He was pleading with me, but I wasn't listening. I spoke, "Where is my mind?" He began to look confused, as he should. These words were for me. "Where is my mind?" I pushed the metal into his neck, "Where is my mind?" He died moments after I was done. The second life I had taken. I walked out of the alley and saw the woman standing there.

"Thank you," I saw the fear in her eyes when she saw the bloody blade in my hands.

I decided it would be best not to say anything to her. I just turned around and walked away. I had done my job tonight, so I began to walk home. I heard another cry; this time it was an old man being mugged. I threw the knife, approached, pulled the knife free of the mugger's flesh and spoke again. "Where is my mind?" The mugger began to cry out as I placed the cutting edge on his throat, for the old man to help him. I looked at the man, but he didn't move. His grey hair had been disheveled in the fray. I looked down at the mugger, the thief; there was a wallet in his hand. I grabbed it and looked inside; there was the old man's driver's license. I held the wallet out for him to take; he grabbed it carefully from my hand and began walking away. I turned my attention to the mugger once more. "Where is my mind?" I sunk it in to the hilt and stared at him until the light left his eyes. The rest of my walk home was calm. I climbed up the fire escape and carefully entered my house, making sure to not get blood anywhere. I went to the bathroom and washed the blood out of my leather gloves, I even rinsed my latex ones before throwing them in the trash. That night I slept well. I had felt so close to him, so close to Jack, closer than if he had been sitting right beside me. I was hooked from that day on.

Three more weeks flew by, and I was in a great mood all of the time. At work I was excelling, and Bruce often came in during lunch to talk to Camille and me. We had become work friends, and I found it much nicer than any male relationship I have had besides my father. There was something to be said about friendship. I had become such a loner over the years that I had forgotten the benefits. It was easy to hide my secret life now. I had begun to think of it as something that was totally for me. No one else got to know, it was mine. It may have all begun because of the Joker, but what did it matter how it started? I was on top of the world, and I didn't really need anyone by my side. As the Stealing Siren I had stolen eighteen lives from evil people. I was even famous for it. Or more infamous. Somehow a killer of criminals was considered a criminal in the eyes of the public. No descriptions had been given, since no one who I had saved came forward. I took that to mean they appreciated what I had done, in some way. I was uncatchable.


	31. Holding It Together

**Hey readers! Well, finally into the thirties part-wise and about to pass 50,000 words! I personally love this story, so much that I already have a concept for a sequel brewing in my mind cauldrons. I am really dying to know what you think of where I have taken things so far, and where you hope things will go later. It really would mean the world to me. :)**

31: Holding It Together

Whenever I began to miss him I became the Stealing Siren. When that wasn't enough I would call Deuce and ease my troubles the old-fashioned way, but that rarely happened. It was getting more and more difficult to elude authorities during my nighttime excursions, and I began to worry about getting caught. I also began to worry that I had lost my sanity. I should have felt guilty. I tried to feel guilty, but it never came. The only guilt I felt was of waiting too long to return to the hideout, to return to my beloved. Why? Why wasn't I good enough for him? I killed just fine, did I not? I was loyal, wasn't I? I was strong, and skilled, and madly in love; what else was there? I could feel myself unraveling. I could sense other people noticing that I was unraveling. I tried to tell my parents that I was losing it, but they just told me I needed to find a man. Find someone to treat me right. A good man, as if they actually existed. I figured I could give their way a try. I was going to ask Bruce on a date, after all he was the only good man Gotham had to offer that I knew of. Especially now that the Batman had gone. I had even talked to Camille about asking Bruce, but she said she had heard that he was seeing some model. Couldn't compete with that. She also said that it might not be a good idea because he owned the company. Flawless logic. Interoffice dating was always a bad idea. I tried the bar scene and failed. I tried the coffee shop scene and failed. Failure everywhere. Then a sunny Sunday afternoon, when I was about to go for a stroll about town, I looked down the hall. John Blake was a halfway decent man. He may have cheated on me in the past, but I wasn't looking for love. I was looking for someone to take up time and space. I was looking for someone who would keep me from killing evildoers in my free time. Office John Blake might be able to do that. I went over and knocked on the door, waited a minute for an answer, but none came. I ran back to my apartment and jotted down a note. '_John. I want to make you dinner sometime, or something. Just let me know. –Rose._' That was vague enough. That had enough detachment that I could have meant it merely as friends. If there was someone else in his life now, there was plenty of room for him to refuse. I worried my whole walk. If this didn't work I would have to just get myself locked up. Take a ride over to Arkham and plead with them to accept me as a patient. Shouldn't be that difficult. That would be Plan C. Plan A had failed already; find the Joker. Two more options. Two was an adequate amount hopefully.

I don't know what I expected when I got back from my walk at six. The Joker sitting in front of my door, waiting for me to return so he could profess his love, and pledge that we would never part? John doing the same thing? Whatever I had hoped for wasn't there. I went inside and locked the door, looking hopefully at the ground for a piece of paper from John. Nothing. I felt that itch again; I wanted to take someone's life. Someone who deserved it. "Not tonight," I said to myself. I gave Kitty a pet and popped in Insidious. Time to be scared. I pulled out my bong and stash. Lighting up relieved me moderately. It was like, I didn't have to see the life leave a person anymore. I didn't have to save anyone. I could just sit here and watch a movie and that was fine. I even wrote a few poems, just to keep my mind working. Nothing amazing, just exercise. It must have been almost ten when I heard a soft rapping on my door. I walked over, and looked through the peephole. John. I opened the door with a big smile. "Come on in," I said as he entered my apartment apprehensively. "I am sorry for the mess. I have been not feeling well at all lately." I saw the bong; he had to have seen it. He was a cop. He was a cop and I had an illegal hobby. He was a cop and he had seen proof of my illegal hobby. I looked at him, slight panic, severe paranoia on my face. "Oh no. Please don't arrest me!"

He laughed a little. "I won't arrest you, don't worry."

I sighed in relief. "I'm really glad you came over. If I had known I would have made something to eat." I scuttled to the kitchen and began searching for food to make.

"It's alright. We can always have dinner another day, right?" He smiled. If I hadn't hated a part of him it would have been the second best smile I had ever seen. But I did. He wouldn't hurt me again.

"I would love that. Come sit with me," we sat on the couch and talked until midnight. I tried to keep turning the focus back to him as best as I could, since I really wasn't able to tell him much about what I had been up to. I couldn't say that I spent most of my lonely nights killing bad guys, or how I was trying desperately to drown out the memories of a man who I guess just didn't want me. I couldn't tell him that the very man I was grieving was the Joker. I couldn't vent about how I was unlovable, how my life was dull again. How it didn't matter how much blood my blade spilled, my life would remain dull until I was at Jack's side again. I couldn't say how I missed the old man next door, because we shared secrets; secrets that no one could ever find out except for us. I would always be alone in that regard.

Him being there helped though. The very notion that there was a warm body next to mine was enough. His voice added to the comforting. It sounded almost exactly like before. The even tempo of his words, the softness. Even his mannerisms hadn't changed. The boyish way he held himself as he spoke. The movements of his hands. It was the same. It was interesting how he would inch closer to me over time. How he would brush my hair back after I had laughed at something he said. It was nice to see the regret in his eyes, to know that he felt he had made a mistake. That he wished he had done things differently. Too bad the past was fixed. Unmistakably unchangeable. I may have enacted my rage on the girl, but he alone held my disappointment. I still hugged him though, as he left to go to his side of the hall. Our contact didn't bother me. It was nice to put my arms around someone, and have them put theirs around me in return. A flicker of the love I had once placed on his name flew through my body. Then it was gone. The only thing that remained was the loss. The loss of the normal life I was once ready to settle for. The loss of the dangerous life I had hoped to have the chance to attempt. The loss of love. I was entirely alone in the world.

If I was going to be alone, I wanted to at least have someone there to hold me through it.


	32. The Arkham Asylum

**It breaks my heart to see people unfollowing the story. I know that the Joker isn't in it a whole lot, but it's almost the third act. The pay-off is coming, I promise you. THANK YOU FOR READING!**

32: The Arkham Asylum

I didn't venture out into the mean streets of Gotham as the Stealing Siren for two weeks thanks to John. But two weeks was the best I could do. The bloodlust had grown, and I had longed for the feeling I got when I took a life. I wanted to feel close to Jack again. If the average observer would have seen me on my day back from trying to hold it together, they would have ran for their lives. Five people that day. Five people dead because I couldn't keep myself from doing it again. But I felt good, I felt better than good. I was alive again that night. The next night, three more. That week I doubled my body count. I blamed it on John having to work overtime, but I knew the real reason. I wanted to see him again. I wanted him to see how it could work out. I think part of me wanted to be on the run too.

One night, while in my rage I almost killed an innocent person. That was the day I decided to check into Arkham. I talked to my parents about it over the phone. About how I was losing it, and I was worried I would hurt someone. How it was a problem in me, not because some guy. They said they didn't understand, and I told them they didn't have to. Camille was understanding, I don't know why. She said she was going to hire a temp for now, and when I was well enough I would get my job back. She even said she would take care of Kitty for me. The most difficult person to tell was John.

"Why?"

"I am scared I will hurt myself."

He held me, "I won't let you, don't worry."

"I know, I just want to get better." I tried to smile.

"Will I get to visit you?"

"Sure, I will make sure you are on my visitors list if I get one. If not you can always say you need to question me or something, right?" I joked with him, but he didn't laugh. I knew he had gotten attached over the past two weeks, but I was still keeping him at arms length. Yes, we would kiss, and yes, I spent a few nights at his place; my heart still wasn't his. It was never going to be his. He eventually conceded, although begrudgingly. I was grateful. I would need him for when I got out, even if they did help me. I called Arkham the next day to see if they could help me. I was happy to know that they could, although their funding was cut after the Dr. Crane debacle. I made my preparations. I moved all of my things into my storage unit, making sure to keep my Stealing Siren stuff hidden. I paid for the unit for two years in advanced; since it wasn't that expensive and I had no idea how long I would be gone. The night before I went in my parents had Camille, her husband Chris, John and me over for dinner. A farewell dinner. It wasn't awkward, surprisingly. I relinquished Kitty and her goodies over to my boss, or now my former boss. It was nice to see everyone again. I had thought to invite Bruce Wayne, but he was off in some distant country enjoying the rich life. Camille assured me she would tell him I said 'See you later!' That night I stayed with John. I felt fine lying beside him. But I knew it was the right thing to do. I needed to be locked away and helped.

John drove me across the river and kissed me goodbye. The building hadn't looked so menacing from my old apartment, but from this view it was. "I need this. I need this." I kept repeating to myself as I entered into the front office. I walked up to the man at the front desk. "Hello, I am Rose Amherst. I spoke with someone earlier this week about being admitted here?"

"Alright, let me go get Dr. Cox." He exited his office out a back door.

After a few minutes of waiting; standing in the empty office wondering if I should just leave, deciding that maybe this was all a big bad idea; a small man with chestnut hair and a pale complexion entered the room. "You must be Rose," he extended his hand and I shook it. "I'm Dr. Cox. I wanted to start off by asking you some questions. Right this way," he began walking and I hurried behind him. "Now they are going to pat you down, don't be alarmed, they have to do this with everyone." I stood still as they patted me down. Nothing. I had brought nothing dangerous in. I had brought nothing in at all. "Alright, now we will be right in here," he held open a door and I entered. The room looked much like an interrogation room on some cop drama. I took a seat at the table. He sat across from me. "Now I am going to ask you a few questions, just answer them as honestly as you can. Everything you say is confidential, that means it stays between you and me. Do you understand?"

"Yep," my voice was strangely chipper.

"Shall we begin?" He asked and I nodded. "Alright. So what do you do for a living?"

"I am a legal secretary. But I want to be a writer eventually."

"And do you like your job now?"

"It's fine. A bit mind-numbing at times, but I get paid very well."

"Tell me about your family."

"I love my parents. They are just… I just love them. I also have a sister who is away for college. And my cat. I have an awesome cat."

"Are you and your sister close?"

"Not really, but I don't mind that."

He gave a nod and jotted something down on the paper. "What about your love life?"

"Hairy subject. Dating a guy, kind of. But I wouldn't say I love him. I did at one point, but he cheated. Now its kind of just, a way to not be alone. Anyways I am in love with someone else. Who left me," I paused. "I don't really want to talk about that anymore for now, if that's okay."

"Of course," he scribbled something else down. "How was your childhood?"

"Reasonably happy. I had my fair share of scrapped knees though."

He wrote again, "And high school? College? Anything big happen."

I sat quietly for a few minutes, Dr. Cox's face was stuck in a calm smile. "I can trust you?"

"Yes, this is all between me and you."

"I was raped at the senior prom. By the guy I was dating. I only really started being romantically inclines this year."

He nodded. "Did you tell anyone about what happened at prom?"

"Only one person, the guy who I am seeing now. But, my sister heard about it from Marcus, only he didn't tell her what really happened."

He scribbled something down. "And what did she say to you?"

I could feel the heat behind my eyes, "She didn't say anything really. She just laughed."

He scribbled more words. "I am sorry that happened. What do you do for fun now-a-days?"

"Honestly?" I raised my eyebrow. He nodded. I wasn't going to tell him the whole truth, but I was going to be as honest as I could be. "Well, I started with a self-defense class. That was fun. Sometimes I pretend to be someone else. I do that a lot more now. I get high, and watch TV, but that's mainly because if I don't I fantasize about hurting people. Not just anyone though, people who deserve it. That's why I came here."

He nodded and took a few notes. "That will be all for now, Rose. You did a good job. The nurse will take you to get your clothes, and then you will be placed in your room." He stood up as I did; walking over he took my hand. "I am going to do my best to help you." I believed him. I had to; he was my hope for a more balanced life.


	33. FastForward To Normal

**I tried to get this out as soon as I could. I am needing to recharge the old creative batteries, but I will most likely get a couple chapters out tomorrow, and maybe even another one tonight. I hope you enjoy reading. You made my day!**

33: Fast-Forward To Normal

A year and a half later. A year and a half of facing the thoughts I had pushed away, of doing the work, of the isolation. I met many other people who had similar problems. After the first week there I got in a fight with another patient, and they transferred me to solitary. The only contact I had was with staff, or when I had visitors. My parents came every two weeks. John was there every week for a while. Then eventually we talked about the future, doctor's orders. It was time for me to do the right thing. I had only been at Arkham for four months.

"It is not that I don't love you, John. I do. You have been my best friend since we met. I just want you to have a good life, and with me, with how I feel, you can't."

"You know I don't care about that. I want to be with you."

"I know you don't," I touched his face. "But I can't do that to you. I won't do that to you."

"But…"

"I don't expect you to forgive me. I just want you to know that I do care for you, more than I normally care about people."

He wasn't satisfied, but he knew that my mind couldn't be changed. I think that somewhere deep down he too knew it was the right thing to do. I made a lot of progress while at the asylum. I lost the bloodlust through seeing others who were possessed by it. I lost the desire to be someone I wasn't by getting to know myself during my sessions, during my time spent alone. I found that it was safe to be me. That being myself, whoever that was, wasn't something to hide. I loved being me. I told Dr. Cox more than I had planned to, but he always reminded me that it was all confidential. The doctor was a godsend. The day that I left was sunny. I was walking out of the doors of Arkham and the sun hit my face, not the same sun from the small exercise yard of the facility. It was a free sun, a healthy sun. Camille welcomed me back to the office, I moved into a new apartment that was smaller than my last one. I kept my Stealing Siren things boxed away. I didn't need them anymore. I am fine. Kitty was mad at me. She was mad at me for weeks, but she would forgive me eventually. My life was simple, I wrote in my free time and I thought of the Joker freely. Feeling was good. Feeling was fine. There was nothing wrong with missing someone who you loved. I didn't turn the TV off when his face appeared on the news. I dealt with the feelings. I wanted to find him, that was all. I didn't want to change myself so he would love me. He would love me, I know he started to all those months ago.

I loved walking around the city during the day. It was so different from when I would stalk evil in the night, in the darkness. I would always be looking for him though. I looked at the passing faces, hoping one would be his, but it was never him. I didn't let that get me down though. I was me, I was happy. I smiled at people as they passed by. At home I became immersed in my writing, I even began a novel. I even ran into John, and was happy to find out that he had met someone. I felt a small tinge of jealousy, but he was happy. That was good enough for me. I was also glad to no longer feel the guilt of leaving him. I had even began going to the social events Camille would invite me to, mainly because I was hoping the Joker would make an appearance. He never did though. I could wait though, I was more than fine with waiting.

A month after I had gotten into the swing of things I went to a charity dinner with Camille and her husband. I must have thanked them for adopting Kitty while I was away about a hundred times in the first few minutes of the dinner. We were even joined by Bruce Wayne and some tall beautiful woman that was his date for the evening. I hadn't seen him since before Arkham, he seemed so surprised to see me that I bet he still thought I was there.

"It's good to see you again, Mr. Wayne." I smiled at him as he and his companion sat beside me. "I was beginning to wonder if you still existed." I laughed. Here I was, engaging him in conversation.

"It's good to see you as well, Ms. Amherst."

That was odd. Back in the day he would have talked my ear off, but after that small offering of words he focused solely on his date, even turning his back to me. That's how life was, though. Some people seem to only be friendly when your life is in shambles, the second you are fine they wouldn't look at you twice. I spent the meal talking to Chris and Camille. We laughed more than we used to, and it was good having friends. It was good seeing how two people in love acted other than my parents. We had just finished dessert when we heard gunfire. My heart raced. Not because I was scared, but because it might be my love on the other end of that gun. I might finally get to see him.


	34. The Anticipated Reunion

**Shorter chapter, but I think the content makes up for it. Enjoy.**

34: The Anticipated Reunion

I was so surreal seeing him that night. Him sashaying around, saying something I didn't hear because I was too focused on the fact that he was here. He was near. I was in a daze, a trance when I saw him. I couldn't take my eyes off of my love. I felt myself getting out of the chair. He looked over at me. I began walking towards him. Just slowly walking. I couldn't help it. I didn't care. I didn't care what anyone would think, I just wanted to finally be next to him so I kept walking. I think I heard Camille say something, but I didn't care. There I was, right next to him. I needed him to know that I didn't care who knew. I reached up to his face. I probably should have been scared; scared of the madman in front of me, but I wasn't. It's like Arkham and Dr. Cox made everything so clear. 'Don't hide.' I pulled our faces together and kissed him. He didn't pull away. Somewhere far away I could hear gasps, but I didn't care. I just kept kissing him. It was like that was where I was meant to be, that was were I needed to be, with our lips touching. And then we parted. I whispered in his ear, "I love you, please find me soon." Then I walked back to the table. I watched Jack as he continued his work, threatening, stealing. As he left he walked past me, and I just smiled at him. Then he was gone. Then the storm began.

"What the hell was that Rose?" Camille had a horrified expression on her face.

I looked at her for a moment, "That's the man who I am in love with." It felt so good to finally say it. Their terrified faces. How dare they? How dare they judge who I love? "That's him," I smiled, "and I don't care what you think, because I am happy. And I deserve my happiness."

When the police came they questioned me relentlessly. What did I know about the Joker? I knew that I loved him, and that I would do everything in my power to keep him safe. I told them that. I lied too, telling them that I had no idea who he really was, only that he saved me one day and I would always love him for it. They asked me why, and I was honest about that. You never choose who you love. I was treated strangely. It bothered me; it bothered me that people couldn't just be happy for me. People couldn't accept that the Joker was a human. It was as if they put him in this realm in their minds that was separate from the one they resided in. I apologized to Camille. I told her that I just wanted to stop living in the shadows. She said she would try to understand. I was grateful.

Weeks went by and he didn't visit. I came home every day hoping to see him sitting in a chair. I woke up every day hoping he would miraculously be sleeping beside me. I shrugged off the time it was taking him with my second move. He was just finding me, probably waiting for the cops to stop tailing me. That was it. The day I stopped seeing the strangers watching me was the day he showed up. I had just gotten off of work for the week, picked up a few groceries, and biked home. I fumbled with my keys before I made it in. Then there he was. Sitting on the couch, no face paint. "Hi sweetie," I smiled at him.

"So what did you tell them about me?" his voice had a bit of anger in it.

"Just that I love you." I set my bags down on the counter.

"You still do then?" he raised his eyebrow.

I walked over and sat on the couch beside him. "Nothing has changed." I leaned against him. "Will you stay for the weekend?"

"Maybe." He put his arm around me. "Why would you kiss me in front of everyone?" His voice was the most tender I had ever heard it.

"I am done hiding. I did that, and it meant that I needed to have two different people in me. It was the only way I could cope, and I never want that again. I hurt people. I killed people. I took some time to myself, to figure things out. And I figured out that I didn't need to hide. I shouldn't. I am so happy. The people who matter won't care." He didn't say anything to me; we just sat and turned on the television. Eventually we grew tired. I hadn't seen him in so long, I hadn't seen his skin in far too long. It was warm, and perfect. My head felt so safe on his chest. I was never going to let him go.

The next day we stayed in bed and Kitty was stationed at my feet. We lay mainly in silence, kissing occasionally but passionately. I won't be leaving your side again, okay?" I said quietly.

"Good."

"Thanks Joker," I kissed his neck.

"Call me Jack," he laughed quietly.

"Alright, I love you, Jack."


	35. He Says It

**Hello lovely readers! Lovely readers who make my day! We are quickly winding down on this story, and gearing up for the sequel. There may be one or two more chapters, it will all depend on how I'm feeling. Let me know if you guys would be interested in a sequel. It would be set during TDKR and it has some promise in my mind. :) **

**And a special thanks to those of you who have followed, favorited, and reviewed. It really makes me joyous! **

35: He Says It

That Sunday was the absolute best day of my life thus far. Lying beside him was exactly where I wanted to be. He allowed me to call him Jack. He had even grown less distant from when we were together at his hideout all that time ago. I loved it. I loved him. During one of our spontaneous make-out fits it all changed. I was busy; feeling his skin, tongue in his mouth searching. I had barely noticed his hands as they slid off my clothes. It was like breathing. It was natural. It had been so long since my last sexual encounter that it hurt. Him pushing into me might have hurt anyway, regardless of my year of celibacy; he was larger than either of the two people I had been with before, and the whole thing was so different. The loving roughness of the light bites, the force at which he thrusted, it was all so different. It was all so perfect, so exactly what I wanted. But how? How was this happening? He had been so adamant before, about not doing this very thing, this very pleasurable thing we were doing at the moment until he loved me. What did this mean? Did he love me or did he finally give in? I wasn't tempting him that weekend, did he have anything to give in to? I wanted to focus on the task at hand. I wanted to focus on how our bodies moved together and how it was perfect, but my damn brain wouldn't allow it. Why? Why? Why? The worry must have seeped into my face during those thoughts, because when the Joker… No, when Jack looked at me he paused his movements. "I love you," I said to him. "Why now? How can we be doing this?" What was he going to do? Was his guard going to be up? Was he going to make some snide comment and ruin this ecstasy more than I already did?

He kissed my lips lightly. His walls were down. He laughed, "Well, when two people love each other very much, the they fuck each other, like we were just doing." He laughed some more, "I thought you were a smart girl? How could you not know?"

"Two people love each other?" I looked at him, a sly smirk spreading over my mouth.

"You aren't going to make me say it, are you?"

I just smiled, I couldn't help it. I rolled him over so I could sit on top. Then our hips began to move again. My mind was free. He loved me, and he would tell me eventually, but with a man like Jack the confession of love was more than you could hope for. An hour later we came together. I expected him to leave the apartment after that, but he didn't. He picked me up and took me to the shower where we washed up; each getting the other's back, our hands straying slightly. After we dried off he picked me back up and kissed me as he carried me back to my bed, our bed. Then we lie down close, his arms were around me and I took it upon myself to get tangled up in him. The man I loved was back. "I'm not letting you go this time, alright?"

He looked down at me and raised his brow.

"I don't want to be apart for so long again. I want to have a life with you already."

"Life with me? Do you have any idea what that would be like?"

"Well, I imagine it will be a bit difficult, what with all of the people who want you dead. Not to mention how you are Gotham's most wanted with the police. So the white-picket fence and two and a half children are probably not going to happen here, but if I have you I have everything I need."

"Would you quit your job?"

"I don't think so. I don't want to live off someone else's money."

"But you stole?"

"I only ever gave the money to charity," I laughed and he did too.

"That sounds more like you. I could never figure out why _you_ would steal. You are too nice for that."

"I did kill people you know."

"Only because they were criminals. Would you have killed me back then? If you caught me?"

"Nope. The opposite."

He didn't say anything for a while. I was surprised that he had gone so long with his mask off, just talking as the man who I loved. Then after five minutes of lying there listening to his breathing he spoke. "I love you, Rose."

"I love you too, Jack."

"Do you still have those letters from my parents?"

I hopped up and pulled them from my dresser. "You want to read them?"

"I think so."

"Here," I set them beside him. "I will give you some time…"

"No. Stay here."

He read. His face was emotionless. When he was done he looked over at me, "So you knew my father."

I nodded, "He was the saddest man I have ever met." I began to talk about him, knowing Jack would never ask directly. Thirty minutes of anecdotes and observations later Jack knew everything I knew. Freddy desperately loved his wife, who he could never forgive himself for hurting, just as he could never forgive himself for how he treated Jack, how he favored James. He was not mad at his son when he killed his brother, only mad that he hadn't been there to protect him. Mad at his drinking problem. So mad he never touched the stuff again until his beloved Martha passed away. His beautiful wife, who had stuck beside him through some outrageously thick times. Martha who loved Jack deeply. Who too never forgave herself. Who always wanted to find Jack even though the police told her she shouldn't. The mother that would have loved me for my devotion to her son. Jack was Freddy's boy, and he never got the chance to tell him.

We sat on the couch after that and watched some random movie. Just so there would be background noise for Jack while he processed things. That day changed things. He was now under my protection. I would fight for him, and I will win.


	36. The Committed Life

******Edited! I finally went through and figured out exactly how much time passed from the first chapter to now. OVER FOUR YEARS once it's all finished. So Rose ends up 28, not 27. I tweaked a few other things, so enjoy! **

**Here it is! The final chapter of the first part! I hope you like it. I am going to try to finish editing this story as soon as I can (because frankly some of these chapters are missing some stuff). I hope you enjoy, and please let me know if you want a sequel. I know a few of you do already. :) Happy reading.**

36: The Committed Life

It started as weekends together. Long blissful weekends just Jack, Kitty, and me. I did most of the talking, but very rarely he would say something meaningful. I didn't think I could be more in love, but then I was. Each weekend I fell deeper into the rabbit hole, and he never said it, but I knew he was tumbling down with me. "We should live together." I said one dreamy Saturday morning. I wanted this every night and every day. I didn't care if it would be difficult.

"Where?"

"Wherever. I don't care," I smiled up at him.

"Alright."

My mother was a great deal happier for me than my father. He was apprehensive, and he didn't understand how we could make it work. That's what I loved about my parents. It didn't matter who I was in love with, they just wanted my life to be good. They helped me figure out a way for us to live together on one condition, they needed to meet him. I had never been more nervous than that day. But they loved him. Or more they loved how I loved him.

The plan was simple. I would get my home address changed to my parent's house at the DMV. Then I would live with him. I would start to spread a rumor that I wasn't feeling well again, because he had rejected me. That was his plan. Not mine. I didn't care what people thought. I wanted them to know that I was happy and they could just deal with it. But I listened to him anyway.

I would wake up beside him normally, except when he was off at 'work.' Then I would go to work on the weekdays, make that cash. Camille saw right through my act, but she promised to never talk of it. Bruce Wayne hadn't left his mansion since I had seen him at the charity dinner. I guess life finally got to him, the loss of his friend; the loss of so many of the people he had gotten close to. But my favorite part of living with Jack was coming home to him. I would finish work and bike by my parents, just in case there was a tail. Or I would bike to the tattoo parlor, get something new, but only when I knew he was going to be late getting home. Then after a bit I would head over to our place, wherever that was at the time. Kitty had stopped being scared of my love, but he still didn't like her that much. I tried to tell myself that didn't matter, because I loved my cat enough for a lifetime. Some days he would still be out on business, so I would try to have dinner ready for him when he finally did arrive. The feeling I got when I saw him was worth it. It was like all was right with the world, that anything was bearable since he was near me. We were in love. Hopelessly in love. It was just us three, wherever we went, and it was perfect.

After a little less than a year of living together something extraordinary happened. It was so strange, because I had never thought Jack would ever want that, but then he said it. The night wasn't particularly special; we had been lounging around all that Saturday. Then all the sudden it was the most special night we had ever had.

"Now I know we can't get married like most people," he started. I felt the blood rush to every single inch of my body. Married? Seriously? "But I want you to have my name."

"Of course. Did you want normal rings?" I tried to sound cool, sound like I wasn't having a celebration in my mind with millions of happy people.

"Normal? As opposed to?"

"My tattoo guy. He could do them for us?" I smiled hopefully. That way it was something they couldn't take off. No one could take them off.

"If that's what you want, Rose," he kissed me. I nodded and called my guy. The next day we went to the parlor, Jack had his hood up and followed me about 100 yards back so no one would know. I hated how we had to do that, but I needed him safe. I needed him with me. Only an hour later we were walking out. I wore an inked ring with the letter 'J' in it. And he wore one made of small roses, with 'Rose' written in the center. We then went to my parents' house to tell them the good news. I said I would be changing my name the next day or as soon as possible.

Then began our age of happiness. Our married life, where love was the currency and we were both rich beyond measure. He began doing less 'work,' and I began writing for the paper on top of the job with Camille. We wanted to move away from Gotham. We wanted to get to stop feeling the constant fear, so I saved up everything I earned. My parents agreed that when we moved they would too, I was happy about that. It was scary, my life with Jack, but I was so in love. It would always be worth it.

I had just turned 28 when I found out. My period was late, so I went to the doctor just to see. There was in fact a baby growing inside of me. A bit of him and me, growing away in my belly. I felt the most intense form of happiness after the doctor told me. I was almost 8 weeks in. I was months away from having a child with the man I loved so deeply. I was worried when I told him. I didn't know how he would react, as he still lashed out occasionally. Things with his parents had been so stressful, how would he react to the news that he was going to be a father soon. He didn't yell, or get angry. He was just happy. He smiled at me, and kissed me as he held my stomach. We were going to have a kid, and we were going to love it spoiled. Life was perfect and we were totally happy.


	37. SEQUEL INFORMATION

**The first chapter of the sequel is out, and ready to be read by you lovely people. The title is "The Way The Night Comes." In it Rose returns to her old bad-ass self. It is set during The Dark Knight Rises. Do give it a read and let me know if you like it.**

**Fun fact, both titles come from the song **'Dance Yrself Clean' **by LCD Soundsystem. **


End file.
